Up In Lights
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Regina left Storybrooke, starting a new life with a new family, moving on to bigger and better things, like the starring role in one of the greatest tv shows on television. Emma and Robin, guilty about the way they treated their queen decide to travel across the country to win her back. But Regina's budding romance with a co-star is making things difficult. Regina/OC, past OQ & SQ
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Henry, whatcha watching?" Emma asked, walking into the living room. She flopped down on the couch next to him and kicked off her boots.

"It's...Mom." Henry said softly.

Regina waved to the screaming fans and laughed as half of them started screaming "We love you, Regina!" She smiled and screamed back. "No! I love you, so much!" This only excited them into a greater frenzy, and the host of the show, Melanie Carlyle, couldn't get a word in edgewise.

Emma's jaw dropped at the sight of the former mayor. Regina looked phenomenal! She looked younger and brighter than she'd been almost 3 years ago when she'd left Storybrooke for good. She wore a simple long black dress with a long slit on one side, tall red heels and red painted lips. Her hair was now almost waist length and rippled like a black waterfall as she sat down and neatly crossed her legs, smiling brightly. Damn, she looked sexy.

"Welcome to the show, Miss Mills. Everyone say hello to your Queen!" Melanie said. The crowd roared even louder and some of the people in the front row were even bowing. "Everyone loves the Queen." Melanie laughed once the crowd had quieted down.

"I am so happy to be here." Regina smiled.

"No thanks to your manager. I've been trying to get on here for weeks." Melanie said.

"Well, Jerry can be difficult sometimes. And the last year entirely has been completely booked."

"Speaking of which, for those of you out there who have been living under a rock, this is Regina Mills, a movie star on the rise best known for her starring roles in the hit crime drama _Disguised_ and her most recent movie, a fantasy action movie called _Execution_. Both of those were complete successes, but in no way compares to her newest hit tv show that I'm sure everyone has been watching. _Final Hour_." The crowd cheered and Regina smiled. "Yes! The show is about a post apocalyptic world with all of the works, mutants, zombies, viruses, corrupted governments, you name it. And Miss Mills' character and the other survivors are trying to survive in this strange new world. Final Hour was also the most watched tv show last year in all of America. So, Miss Mills, tell us about your character."

"Well." Regina said. "Her name is Lana Ranee, and she's kind of the badass and the bitch of the show." She laughed. "She's a very complicated character though, very layered, and you never really know what she's going to do next."

"Well, didn't you sort of write part of your character?" Melanie asked.

"Um, yes. I was actually helping with the show when it was still in development and I was given the opportunity to help create Lana, although I had no idea I would be playing her."

"Is it hard, playing such a complex character?"

"Actually no, since I basically created her, I poured a lot of myself into the character. So most of what you see with Lana, you see with me as well. Especially with her kids."

Melanie grinned. "And just how is it working with your sons on the show, who just so happen to be your adopted sons in real life?"

Regina smiled and laughed. "It is absolutely wonderful. They bring so much life to the set and to my house. They are absolutely perfect." The crowd awed and she chuckled. "I was very surprised at how good they are when it comes to acting, but they blow both their characters away. Maybe even blow me away. They are just that good at what they do."

"Do you see this?" Emma asked as their parents walked into the room.

"It's Regina." Snow said. "She looks great. Is she talking about her show again?"

"Yeah, and her new kids." Henry muttered.

Regina continued talking about the show, making the people laugh with her natural charm and quick wit that Emma remembered all too well. She was actually pretty funny and acting kind of silly, something that was completely foreign to the people of Storybrooke.

"It's like she did a complete turnaround." Of course they had seen Regina's rise to fame and had seen some of her shows and of course they'd watched Final Hour, but it was still so weird to see Regina like this, after everything they'd seen of her.

"So, how did you get your nickname?" Melanie asked.

"I don't know, it was just given to me. As long as I can remember, I was always the queen. At one point, it was the Evil Queen." Regina replied. "I have a very dark past, one that I would like to leave there."

"Well, I can tell you that no one thinks of you as evil here. You are the Queen of the people!" Melanie smiled as the crowd started cheering again. "Everyone wants to work with the Queen. Settle down folks, there is one more very important subject we need to discuss before we run out of time." She leaned forward and placed her head on her hands, looking at Regina intensely. "Angel O'Connor."

"Oh god." Regina laughed. She sighed playfully. "What do you want to know?"

"Rumor has it that he's going to be joining the cast of Final Hour as a potential love interest for our favorite queen. So…" She grinned.

"Alright, the rumors are true. He's joining the cast, but no one but the writers know what role he's going to play."

"I...do not believe that." Melanie said. "But I guess we have to wait for season 2 in a couple of weeks to find out if the badass queen falls in love with one of the sexiest men on the planet."

"Eh, he's...cute."

Melanie made a face as if to say yeah right. "Any questions for the queen?"

Henry clicked off the tv and walked out. David sighed and went to follow while Emma just sat on the couch and stared at the black screen.

"You okay, Emma?" Snow asked, sitting next to her daughter. She knew that Emma and Regina had never truly seen eye to eye and there had been a lot of conflict just days before Regina finally left. Still, deep down, she might've thought that Emma had feelings for Regina on an entirely new level, but she would never be sure now.

"She's living the dream." Emma said.

"She is."

"She has a new family."

"She does."

"Do you...think she misses us?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, but I doubt it. We never really gave her room to change when she tried to be good for Henry. I know she talks to Roland all the time though."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, every night. As a matter of fact, he's the only one she talks to."

"Why wouldn't she want to talk to Henry?"

"Well, a day before she left he yelled into her face "you're not my mom. Emma is. You're evil and you'll always be evil. I hate you, I wish you would just go away." Maybe that's why." Snow said, getting up to begin preparing dinner.

"Yeah, but, she has to know that he regrets it." Emma muttered, following her.

"She hasn't spoken to him in 3 years, how could she? And honestly I don't blame her for cutting us out of her life. We have no right to be a part of her happy ending after the way we treated her. I wish we could've reconciled." Snow trailed off in thought and her daughter touched her shoulder before going over to the computer and opening it up to find that it was already on youtube. It was an interview of Regina titled Darkness. She pressed play.

"The more I tried to hold onto him, the more he pulled away." Regina said. "I know I was not the best mother and I really tried to be worthy of my son and to gain the respect of the family. But what can you do, when your good just isn't good enough?"

"Do you regret leaving your first adopted son with his birth mother?" asked the ugly balding host guy.

Regina was dressed in jeans and a dark red blouse. Again, she looked beautiful. "No." She said immediately. "I just hope that he finds the...happy ending, that he wanted. I hope he's happy and he doesn't regret his decision. But he does know that no matter what, he'll always be my son, and I'll be here if he needs me. He has my number and can call anytime. It's completely up to him."

Emma paused it and walked outside to find her son. "Henry, I need Regina's number."

xxxxxxxxx

Regina stepped into her house and practically launched her heels into the coat closet and threw off her jacket before striding into her incredibly large and grand living room. "Boys, I'm home!"

"Oh thank god, you're back." Her personal assistant and sometimes joint babysitter, Anjie leaped off the couch. She was a 25 year old latina, a total fashionista and one of Regina's closest friends. She smiled at the sound of her light brooklyn accent as the girl went into full detail on what her sons had done. "They won't shut up with their endless questions or practicing their stupid lines for the show and I swear, if they jump off of something one more time, I'm gonna scream."

"Well, thank you, Anjie." Regina grinned, pulling a wad of money out of her purse. "See you at work tomorrow."

"Thanks Gina." Anjie didn't even bother to count it as she strutted towards the door. "Tell the boys I said good night. Your champagne is on the kitchen table cooling. And...you're all out of cheesecake."

Regina rolled her eyes and went to pour herself a glass. "Aaahhh. Champagne fixes everything. Boys! Where are you?" She downed the champagne and made her way through the large house. She'd decorated it a bit differently than she had done her mansion in Storybrooke. It was designed to be sleek and modern but very homey and cosy, and she was quite proud of her creation.

"Mom!" Taj and Jason came barreling out of their room to hug her. "You're back!"

"I am, now did you finish your homework?"

"Of course, Mom. Now you can play the game with us."

"Can I take a shower first?" She asked, laughing at their enthusiasm.

Jason sighed. "If you must."

"Well, I must. Just give me half an hour." Regina smiled.

"Okay." Taj said. "We'll set everything up. Hurry."

Regina sighed and walked into her bedroom, the master suite of the house. It was decorated in dark red with purple and black trim. She stepped into her massive bathroom and filled the tub with hot water and bubbles before shrugging out of her clothes and sliding inside. She let out another sigh of contentment, imagining her sons hooking up their game system to the tvs in the living room.

A year and a half after leaving Storybrooke, she'd quickly realized that she missed having a child around. Due to her impeccable references from Storybrooke, she was easily able to adopt a child. Jason had come first. He was 13, same age as Henry. He was originally from Columbia and bore darkly tanned skin, short dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He was the older of the boys. Taj came second. He was from Brazil, but had come to the states when he was 10. He was 13 as well, but still younger and smaller, with spiky black hair and dark green eyes. Whatever life they'd held before meeting Regina, they didn't like to talk about it, and she didn't feel inclined to ask about it. Besides, they loved Regina with everything in them, and sometimes the former Evil Queen was almost overwhelmed by how much affection they had for her. She had never felt more loved in all her life.

"MOM!" Taj yelled.

She sighed with a smirk. "Keep your pants on!" She yelled back, rising out of the tub to dry off. She put on a black sleeveless dress that was short in the front but very long in the back and quickly blow dried her hair. She growled when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Excellent work on the interview." Her manager, Jerry said.

"I know."

"Now, I've arranged for you to have your workouts moved to the morning so you can have the afternoon driving out to the set."

"Maybe I wanted a day to rest." She said, walking into the living room where Jason presented her with another glass of champagne. They'd hooked up the other tvs on the stand and were getting out the controllers.

"I'm sure you do, but the Queen is at the top right now, and I need to do everything in my power to keep her there."

"Whatever. Bye Jerry, the boys are about to lose their freaking minds." She hung up and sat down on the couch. Taj handed her the controller.

"Alright, Mom, let's play."

Regina couldn't help but laugh at the way they argued, trying to give each other directions to kill a dragon or some creature. They were hilarious, and it was almost midnight by the time she picked up both on her shoulders and carried them into their bedroom and slammed them on their beds. "Good night my young princes." She gave each a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Mom. We love you." They said, making her heart melt.

"I love you too." She switched off the lights on her way out and went to cut off the game. She jumped when her phone rang and went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Regina?"

"Miss Swan. It's been a while." She said, fighting back a sigh.

"It has." Emma agreed, almost nervously. "How have you been?"

"Can't complain. What do you want?"

"What makes you think I wanted something?"

"You haven't called me in 3 years. I think it's safe to assume that you want something if you're willing to contact me after all this time." Regina answered as she strode into her bedroom and set her alarm clock.

"I just wanted to check on you, I suppose." She paused for a long moment. "Henry misses you."

"I'm sure." She scoffed.

"He does. He really does. He's been...really moody and depressed since you left."

"You mean since I adopted my sons?" She countered.

"Regina, you know he didn't mean what he said. He's just a kid."

"No, it sounded very much like he meant it. I assume he doesn't know you're speaking on his behalf?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you. I mean…" She sighed heavily. "I miss you."

Regina laughed aloud. "Oh really? The Savior misses the Evil Queen?"

"I'm serious, Regina." Emma said softly.

Regina sighed. "What would you like me to do, Miss Swan? I have an early workout in the morning. I don't have time to listen to you whine about what you shoulda coulda woulda done back in Storybrooke. What's been done has been done, and there is nothing you can do to change it."

"I know that, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life not talking to you at least. We were almost friends. Maybe even...more."

"Almost." Regina emphasized.

"Fine, but can I at least call you sometime?"

"And I'm sure I'll answer, if I'm not too busy."

Emma sighed again. "Fine. Bye Regina."

"Goodbye Miss Swan." Regina clicked end and tossed the phone across the bed. She looked at it for a moment, but ultimately shook her head and climbed beneath the sheets. She wasn't about to let Emma Swan and those idiots from Storybrooke ruin the best thing that ever happened to her. Henry had made his choice, and so had she and Robin. They didn't want her, so she found people that did. Now she was happier than she'd ever been, and nothing was going to change that.

xxxxxxxx

"Mom." Regina groaned and opened one eye. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows and everything was so bright and beautiful. Taj peeked into the room and smiled before leaping onto the bed for a hug. She smiled and returned it. "We're making you breakfast, Mom. So hurry up and shower, okay?"

"Alright, I'm up." Regina smiled as Taj kissed her cheek and leaped off the bed to race out of the room. She sighed happily and stretched before getting up to shower. They'd woken her up 5 minutes before her alarm and she smiled again at well they knew her daily patterns. She cut off the alarm and went to shower quickly, stepping into her black athletic capris and black sports bra as she came out. She wrapped herself in her robe before entering the living room. The air was filled with the smell of cooking food.

"Something smells delicious." She called, walking into the kitchen.

Jason and Taj quickly placed a plate of beautiful looking pancakes on the table in her place, topped with strawberries and blueberries. A second plate was put next to it with sausage, ham, bacon and eggs on it.

"And here is your coffee." Jason grinned as he set in front of the plates. "Did we do good?"

"You did perfectly." Regina smiled and hugged them both. "You two are absolutely amazing."

They grinned as they fixed their food and the three of them sat to the kitchen island and enjoyed their breakfast.

"So, what do we have to do today?" Jason asked.

"Well, first I have to work off this massive breakfast at the fitness center, then we're driving out to the set to get to work. How does that sound?"

"Great, let's go get ready." Taj said, leaping off his stool. His brother quickly followed him out of the room and Regina smiled to herself as she magically cleaned the kitchen. She walked back into her room to grab her bags. "Don't forget to pack, we're staying in the trailer!"

"Got it!" Jason yelled.

They were packed and ready to go within the hour and drove out to the fitness center just down the road.

"Alright, Mom, you gonna do some parkour with us?" Jason asked excitedly as they walked into the gym. He held the door open politely for his mother.

"I don't think so." She said, stepping inside.

"Oh come on Mom. You can learn and do some tricks for the show." Taj added.

Both of them tried to give her their little puppy faces that they all knew she couldn't resist.

"Fine, one trick."

"YEAH!"

Regina shook her head. The gym was mostly empty, it was a very exclusive and expensive place. But it was absolutely massive and open. After getting the part on the show, she quickly decided that she needed to get into better shape. Not that she wasn't sexy as hell already, but she really wanted to get into her character, and Lana Ranee was very athletic.

She went through her warm ups and tossed a heavy steel ball back and forth between her and her sons, before they decided to break out the parkour.

"Alright, Mom, so here's the first thing." Jason instructed. "Let's try a vault." He and Taj pulled a blue block of wood into the center of the padded floor and both demonstrated how to do the vault in various ways. It was a simple enough trick and she was able to do it with relative ease.

"Nice vault." A silky smooth voice made her shudder involuntarily. She looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." She said.

"It is a pleasure to meet the one and only Queen."

She turned around, fully laying eyes upon the man that was said to have the face of an angel. Hence his name. Angel O' Connor. He was indeed...handsome, to put it mildly. He had short black hair with light stubble covering his chin and a jawline that looked as though God had taken extra time to carve it himself. He was bare chested, displaying toned abs and wearing blue and white swim trunks.

"And you as well, but did you plan to do it shirtless?" She raised an eyebrow as he looked down at himself.

"Happy coincidence." He grinned, looking back up. He offered his hand. "Angel O' Connor."

She slowly shook it. "Regina Mills." He had the prettiest eyes she's ever seen. A piercing bright blue. She looked down at the small head peeking around his leg. "And who is this?"

"This is my son AJ."

"Angel Jr.?" She asked. "I'm just assuming."

"You assume correctly. Say hello to Miss Mills, AJ." Angel twisted to the side, revealing the small boy who was clearly his son, except he had a full head of messy black hair that was still dripping with water. He looked to be about eight or nine and was wearing swim trunks like his dad.

"Hi." AJ said shyly.

Regina snatched Angel's towel off his neck and gently wiped the water off the boy's face and wrapped the towel around his neck. "It's a pleasure to meet you, little Angel." She turned around. "Jason, Taj! Come meet our newest co-star." The boys quickly ran over and she introduced them.

"So, AJ, ever do any parkour?" Jason asked.

"No, but it looks fun." He looked up at his father, who smiled and nodded.

The boys ran back over to the block and Angel turned back to Regina. "That was rude, stealing my towel like that."

She shrugged. "Are you gonna do something about it?"

"I could throw you in the pool." He suggested with an evil grin.

"Don't you dare." She said lowly.

"Alright, I won't tempt fate. You look like you could kick my ass anyway." He said, raising his hands in surrender. "But it truly was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mills. Hopefully it will continue to be as interesting in the future."

"We'll see." She said with a smile.

"I guess I'll see you at the set later on today."

"Well I like my job, so of course I'll be there."

He smirked. "Then I shall see you then." He bowed with a smirk and called AJ back over.

"Bye Miss Mills." The little boy said, waving as he and his father left.

Regina tilted her head as she watched father and son leave, eyes undeniably glued to Angel's backside. She turned back to the boys and found them grinning at her.

"Subtle as a brick wall, Mom." Taj snickered.

"Oh shut up. But he did have a good idea." she said.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"Throwing someone in the pool." Regina grinned, grabbing them both and dragging them to the pool to throw them in. "Now dry off and let's go." They both responded by getting up and dragging their mother into the pool too.

The drive out to the set, a bright and sunny area in the middle of Nowhere, California, was quiet and quick. The boys spent most of the time listening to their music while Regina went over her lines in her head. Acting had been a strange choice for a career for her. But she was used to hiding her emotions and playing on other's feelings, traits she'd learned as the Evil Queen. But she'd had to learn how to be someone else completely for her tv shows. And since she'd practically created her character, Lana, she didn't need to change much to play her. It was a whole new experience, that she relished. She loved being out in the world rather than being confined to tiny little Storybrooke. She'd left her past in that town, everything that she used to be, and found others who actually cared about her and her well being, who loved her and didn't try to replace her with someone else or tried to change her. It was wonderful and strange, but not unpleasantly so.

Regina drove them into the lot next to her trailer and climbed out of the car. Last season of Final Hour, had ended with her and her sons being trapped in a school full of zombies and mutants and about to get eaten. However, at the last second Angel and AJ had come in and unintentionally rescued them. Regina hadn't spoken much to Angel then because she hadn't realized that he would be joining the show. There was a whole lot of hype in the media about his joining the cast and you could bet that everyone was waiting for season 2 to begin to find out what would happen next. Angel hadn't even supposed to have been a love interest. It was her fans, her lovely Regals and sometimes called Evil Regals after one of her interviews when she referenced herself as the Evil Queen. They recognized instant chemistry between her and Angel and sent a flood of pleads on every kind of social media for the Queen to finally have her King. The writers of the show had ran with it, hoping for better ratings, and invited Angel to be a part of the main cast. There were others in the cast as well of course. There was Adam, the leader of the group. Yeah right because Lana did whatever she wanted to. Ben was the doctor. Kim and Max were the two fighters, and the comic relief, Ronan was the scientist and peace keeper and finally Jill, Adam's love interest and Lana's most hated enemy. It was easy pretending to hate jill considering she really did hate her. She was insufferably annoying and consumed a ton of Regina's patience to deal with her at all. Everyone else was lovable and fun though.

Ronan immediately came over to pick her up in a big bearhug. He was a large dark skinned man who for the life of him, never wore a shirt. He had long braided black hair that was shaved on both sides of his head into a Mohawk style and spoke with an african accent. "Hello Regina. It is good to see you well, and back for another season."

"And what would this show would be without me?" Regina asked.

"Better." She hit him in the shoulder as he started laughing. "Would you like for me to get your bags?"

"Thank you, but the boys can take care of it." She said.

"Okay, there is a celebration tonight by the way, for our return. Make sure you are there so that I may get a dance." He grinned.

"As you wish." Regina smiled. The man dipped his head and continued on his way. She turned to the car and knocked on the window, motioning to her sons. "Let's go. You know we have to shoot a promo in an hour." They sighed and got out of the car. They all carried their stuff into the trailer and unpacked. When that was done, they showered and got suited up. Lana's costume consisted of black shorts and a cropped black shirt with long sleeves that left part of her midriff bare. She had to put on two sets of holsters, on her shoulders and on her legs. The ones on her shoulders held two black pistols and the one on her left leg carried her sawn off shotgun while the other held a long knife. Strapping on her boots was a struggle after putting on the weapons, but she was used to it by now.

"Ready?" She called, putting up her mass of hair into a ponytail. That was even more of a struggle, but again she managed.

Taj came out wearing a simple blue shirt and khaki cargo shorts. He had on a belt of knives and gun holstered to his side. Jason wore an athletic vest with blue jeans and both wore tennis shoes. He was equipped with a rifle and a couple knives as well. None of their weapons were real, they didn't need to be for a simple promo and probably a photo shoot afterwards.

"Ready." Jason said. "Where to?" He picked up an apple from a fruit basket on the table and followed her outside as she put on her sunglasses. She wore a necklace as well, a small golden one that held Daniel's ring that he'd proposed to her with, something she simply could not part with and that had become sort of her trademark on the show.

"I'm guessing to the first block." Regina said, leading the way through the set, waving and saying hello to other people that she hadn't seen since the hiatus. They came to a large building marked building C, and went inside. The director, a small balding man leaped up to welcome them.

"Hello to you too, John, what's first?"

"Straight to business as always. Love it." John grinned, pulling her over to a green screen where a red motorcycle was. Angel was leaning against it wearing dark jeans and a tight black sleeveless shirt with a thin white band going vertically down the front.

"We meet again." Angel grinned.

"So I see." Regina smiled.

"You two met? Great! Because we're gonna promote you two with some pictures. You guys are okay with this, right?" Angel shrugged and Regina nodded. "Good. Angel, let's get you on the motorcycle. Regina, you in front."

Regina sat down on the motorcycle and Angel got behind her. He rested his arm on her shoulder and smirked when she looked back at him. "I can already tell...you're going to be very annoying."

"And I can already tell...you're going to be a bitch."

Regina shoved off his arm and was about to push him off the motorcycle altogether...when he smiled. A dazzling smile that made her stomach twist.

"Something wrong?" John called.

"No." Regina said quickly, getting back to business. They took the pictures and she was only too happy when Angel got up and were replaced by Jason and Taj. The photo shoot went smoothly. Then came the part of the promo. They went outside to the set beneath a group of trees and Angel turned to face her, standing atop a small hill, with AJ at his side. The little Angel waved to her and she smiled and waved back. Adam arrived, or rather Simon, which was his real name,was a tall man with a clean shaven face and a head of curly hair. He was dressed in a gray button down shirt and black pants with a brown belt and giant silver belt buckle in the form of a stag, carrying a rifle on one shoulder. Jason and Taj took up position on either side of Regina.

"Action!" John called and it was almost like a switch went off inside the former queen.

" _You know." said Angel, or rather his character, Stephaun. "When someone saves your life, you say thank you."_

" _I would if I needed help." Lana replied icily. Jason punched her in the back and she sighed. "Thank you."_

" _Much better." Stephaun said, crossing his arms with an infuriating smug smirk. "What's your name?"_

" _What's yours?" Lana returned, putting a hand on her hip. Stephaun stepped forward until they were almost nose to nose. He looked her up and down slowly and she returned by doing the same, wrinkling her nose slightly._

" _Stephaun. Stephaun Garcia. This is my son, Markos." He tilted his head, waiting for her to give her name as well._

" _These are my sons, Jason and Taj." Lana said._

" _It's a pleasure to meet them, except I asked for yours."_

" _I am well aware." Lana turned her back to him and started to walk off as Adam walked up and spoke to Stephaun, inviting him into their little group struggling to survive in this new fucked up world._

" _We could use the extra man." Adam said._

 _Lana paused to look back and her eyes met Stephaun's, boring into her own with an intensity that made her shiver was something off about him that she didn't like. He was like a mirror that showed you the perfect image when in reality, behind it was a monster that could take the shape of whatever you desired to lure you in and trap you._

" _Sure, we'll stay." He grinned at her._

" _Great, come on. I'll show you our little sanctuary." Adam smiled as he turned to lead them away._

 _Lana turned her back to leave as well. "I'll see you soon...Lana." She froze and scowled. She looked over her shoulder and he quickly looked up from where he'd been shamelessly staring at her ass. He grinned and walked off with a smirking Markos._

" _I'm going to kill him." She growled, and looked down at her grinning sons. "What?"_

" _Nothing." They said in unison._

" _Get in the car."_

"Cut! Great job everybody. Regina, Angel, head to the barracks." John called out, hopping into his golf cart. Regina kissed each of her sons as she climbed onto the back of the cart and sat down. Angel patted Aj on the back and motioned to Jason and Taj. The little boy nodded and ran off with them while Angel climbed in next to her. John's driver started the cart and they were off to the next part of the set to shoot a private scene.

"You are very good at what you do." Regina said, watching the rolling hills. Angel chuckled.

"So are you. It must be hard pretending to hate me."

She smiled and turned to look at him. "It's getting close to being the real thing."

"Way to hurt my feelings." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes and avoided his, not liking the way he seemed to easily convey emotions through them. The way he almost stole her breath whenever he smiled. There was definite chemistry between them, but she wasn't sure she even wanted a relationship, or if he was even interested. It was all acting after all. They made it to the barracks and hopped off to walk inside. In the show, the barracks were their current haven and was basically a fortified shelter filled with sleeping bags and food and weapons caches.

One of the tech guys motioned for Regina to head into the pantry, a small room with shelves half filled with food. "You got your lines?"

"I'm ready." Regina said, feeling that switch flip again.

 _Lana looked over the cans of food, frowning in disgust at everything she touched. They were running out of food, and if Adam continued taking in every person he saw, they certainly wouldn't have enough to sustain them. She picked up a can of pears and turned to look through their stock of meat, bending over to look in the crate. After a moment, she stood back up, holding a pack of cured, dried ham, and without turning around, said "You know, it's impolite to stare." She raised an eyebrow at Stephaun, leaning against the doorway._

 _"How could I not with such a lovely view?" He smirked._

 _"I will shoot you."_

 _"You won't. Or you would've done so already." He pointed out, stepping unnecessarily close to her to look at the can labels over her shoulder. "Nice stash you guys got here." He looked down at her with that same smug grin and she punched him hard in the stomach._

 _She stepped around him and continued collecting ingredients for tonight's dinner. He straightened back up, rubbing his stomach._

" _What were you before?" He asked offhandedly._

" _You mean, before the world came to an end?" Lana said. "I was the mayor of a little town in the middle of nowhere. You?"_

" _Contractor. Nothing quite as ...extravagant."_

 _Lana nodded. "Doesn't really matter now though, does it?"_

" _I suppose not." He leaned against a shelf and sighed before looking up at her. "Do you believe that we'll survive this?"_

" _I don't believe in fairy tales." Lana replied._

" _Thanks for the pep talk."_

 _Lana smiled and walked towards him, leaning against him so that she could whisper into his ear. "Let me tell you a little secret. Never talk to Lana. She's a dangerous sociopath who will rip your heart out without a second thought. Literally. You should stay away from her."_

" _I don't believe that." Stephaun said, freezing when he felt a blade pressed against his crotch._

" _Believe it." Lana said with authority, turning to leave._

 _Stephaun only smirked._

"You're really trying to make us a thing, aren't you?" Regina asked, flipping the knife in her hands. She looked up with a smirk as Angel joined her outside.

"Almost cut it a little close with that knife." He said, laughing as he snatched the knife from her.

"You guys have amazing chemistry. And it's what the public wants." John replied as they got back in the golf cart.

"You're going to kill me off, aren't you?" Angel asked. "Let me kiss her first. Just once." He grinned at Regina. "We should practice."

She grinned sarcastically. "No."

"Worth a shot." Angel walked with her back to her trailer and she found herself enjoying his company. He was very flirtatious and silly and she couldn't stop herself from laughing at his jokes, all of which were either dirty or so corny that you couldn't help but laugh. "You have a beautiful laugh, Regina."

"Thank you." Regina smiled, leading the way up to the trailer where the boys were no doubt waiting. Anjie stepped out, looking perfect as always with her hair up in a bun and wearing a little black dress with tall heels.

"Regina, you have some visitors. I swear I didn't let them in and I thought you should see before I called security."

Regina nodded, frowning as she wondered who it could be for Anjie to want to call security. Sure, Regina liked her space and didn't want anyone traipsing through her trailer, but still, everyone knew that she didn't mind visitors. She exchanged a confused glance with Angel before leading the way inside, finding none other than Emma and Robin sitting on her couch. It was like she was seeing Emma take Henry from her and Robin turn his back on her to be with Marian all over again. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?! How did you get in here?" She looked around for her sons. "Where are the boys?"

"I sent them to the food truck with Ronan." Anjie said.

She looked at Emma and Robin. "Get out."

"Regina, please, hear us out." Emma pleaded, standing up.

"How about I get the security to throw your asses out? I don't want anything to do with either one of you." She turned her back, prepared to leave, when the blonde grabbed her wrist to stop her and she reacted immediately by pushing the woman away. The blonde was clearly shocked by her newfound strength.

"Please." Robin said. "We just came to apologize."

Regina motioned to Anjie, and she left the trailer, pulling Angel with her. "I don't want your apology. I want you out of my life."

"But Regina, I'm sorry for the way I treated you." Emma sighed. "I really am. But it hasn't been the same since you left. I miss you, so I drove out here to see you, to apologize, to beg you to let me back into your life. Me and Henry."

"And me and Roland." Robin added.

Regina surprised them by laughing deeply. "You think that coming here is going to change anything? That I'll just forgive you?" She wiped a tear out of her eye before her expression turned deadly serious. "Get the hell out of my life and stay the hell away from my family. I don't need you, I don't want you. You feel like you made a mistake, congratulations, you didn't. I'm happy where I am."

"But Regina-"

"No, get out."

"We got a job on the show!" Emma blurted.

"What?" Regina hissed. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No." Emma said, shrinking back into the seat under Regina's hard gaze. The sheer amount of hatred and anger she felt right now just could not be put into words. "I mean, we didn't realize that they were looking for extras on the show. And I didn't know it was an audition or something. I just read off a paper and he handed me a script. I swear, i didn't know."

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose so hard, she was almost afraid she'd broken it. "Get out of my trailer."

"But-"

"Get out!" Regina roared. Both of them hopped up to run out and she ran her hands angrily against her thighs.

"You alright?" Angel stepped back into the trailer, looking at her in concern. "Everything okay?"

"No, it's not. They just can't leave me alone. They just won't go away, no matter what I do."

"I'll go talk to John and we'll get everything sorted out. Okay? Everything's gonna be okay." He assured, taking her hands. "I'll go right now. Watch AJ for me."

She nodded as he left quickly and she sank down onto the couch, holding her head in her hands. Why did they always have to ruin everything? Why couldn't they just stay as far away from her as possible?

"Gina?" She looked up at Roland as he walked into the trailer, eyes lighting up. "Gina!" He nearly dove on top of her and she laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Oh my goodness, you've gotten so big! And so handsome." She smiled, holding his face in her hands. "My sweet Forest Prince."

"And my wonderful Queen." He grinned back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dad wanted to come see you. I wanted to come see you. I think he's upset about you leaving. He and Mom argue all the time." Roland said, looking down. "I missed you. I took care of your apple tree though." He immediately perked back up.

"Thank you so much. I'm sure it's beautiful."

"Are you mad?"

"I am...not happy. But that's with them, not you. I couldn't be happier to see you." She looked him and down. He'd grown so much in the last 3 years, but he was still as cute as the day she'd left. The door of the trailer opened and she looked up as Jason, Taj and AJ walked in.

"Are you alright, Mom?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, baby. I'm just...a little overwhelmed by everything right now."

"Do you want us to leave alone?" Taj asked.

"No, you can stay as long as you like. I think I'll take a walk. Why don't you both take care of AJ and Roland until I get back?"

"Okay." Jason still looked like he was worried about her, but he nodded. "Okay, Mom. Be back soon."

Regina nodded and stood up, exiting the trailer and taking a deep breath as she walked away. She was so sick of the heroes intruding on her life. She just wanted to get away, that was the whole point of leaving and yet they still follow her, expecting to be welcomed with open arms as though nothing ever happened. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice someone calling her.

"Mom?"

Regina paused and half turned. "Henry."

He gave her an uncertain smile as he approached. "Hey Mom."

Regina said nothing for a moment. "Did you need something, Henry?"

"I, uh, wanted to say hi, I guess."

"Hi." Regina smiled before turning and swiftly walking away.

"Regina." Ronan called as she rushed past. He followed her onto an empty lot. "What is wrong, Little Queen?"

"I can't escape my past. It won't leave me alone." Regina sighed. "They just won't go away."

"Relax. Everything will be okay."

"How do you know? You don't get what I've already been through with these people. I mean, you wouldn't think of them in the way I do, so don't let my judgement be what you base them on. But still, I left Storybrooke to get away from them, specifically the two people who followed me all the way to fucking California."

"Because I have faith. you are a treasure, a gift they cannot live without." Ronan said with confidence, placing two large hands on her shoulders. "A flea can trouble a lion more than a lion can trouble a flea. You are that lion. They are the flea. You have come up from where you once were. Your future is bright. Do not let them bring you back down to where you were. Perhaps a reconciliation would be good for you."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Regina retorted. "Perhaps I should just kill them."

"No. That would be bad."

"I'm not finding a downside to it." Regina replied.

"Regina..."

"Alright." She pouted, crossing her arms. "No one dies. For now."

"Good. Why don't we go speak to John?" He suggested, putting an arm around her and leading her back to the sets. In many ways, Ronan was almost like the father she'd never had. He was always spouting some kind of wisdom and didn't hesitate to take her side in her arguments with Jill. But that was because no one really liked Jill. She allowed him to lead her back to where John was getting everyone ready for the next scene. Angel and the boys were already present, along with Emma and Robin.

"So, what's the problem again?" John asked.

"We weren't trying to get on the show. We just wanted to see Regina." Robin said.

"Well, we need some extras and you guys were okay. What's the big deal?"

Regina grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "The big deal is we have a long, terrible history. And-"

"You're a very mature person, Gina. I'm not worried at all about a confrontation. The thing is, we need extras for the next few weeks. Then I'll kill em off. So you can't deal with them until then?"

"A few weeks of seeing two of the people that I dislike more than anyone else in the world? Is that a joke?"

"See, I knew you'd come around." He patted her back. "Alright, everyone, places!"

Regina went through the whole day feeling two pairs of eyes glued to her back like a hawk. She did her job, exceptionally as always. This was what she liked to do after all. It was what she was good at. She ignored the show's newest arrivals but found Emma was a pretty good actress. But she was a bail bondsperson. Pretending to be someone else was part of the job. Robin was okay. He didn't have many lines. Briefly, she'd wondered if John would bring in Henry and Roland as well, but he never did. Soon, the day was over and she went back to her trailer to shower and relax before the party. She tried to anyway. While the boys showered and she waited for her turn, she removed her costume and wrapped herself in a long black robe to wait.

"Mom?" Henry said, cautiously entering the trailer.

"What can I do for you, Henry?" Regina asked. "By the way, you seemed to have forgotten how to knock."

"Oh sorry." He said, stepping in. "I just wanted to apologize for what I said to you, the day you left. You didn't deserve that."

"I didn't." Regina replied, sitting down on the couch. "And apology accepted. I forgave you a long time ago. Will that be all?" She raised an eyebrow.

He seemed surprised by her tone, that she wasn't leaping for happiness that he was back in her life. "So, you're still mad?"

"I'm not mad, Henry. I was never mad. Was I upset? Of course. And although I forgive you, things aren't going to be the same, Henry. Things are going to be very different than what they used to be. There was a reason I left."

"And there's a reason we came to find you. Family always find each other."

Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I don't need the Charming motto spouted at me, Henry, I've heard it enough. The fact of the matter is, apologizing to me was nice of you. It was a good step. But it doesn't change anything. Just because you said you're sorry doesn't mean everything's okay. It's not. You and Emma and Robin shouldn't have come-"

"But Roland should've?" He asked. "To meet the family you replaced us with?"

"How could I replace a family I never had?" Regina tilted her head, turning as Jason came out of the back, wearing cargo shorts and a colorful sleeveless shirt.

"Você está bem, mamãe?" He said. (Are you alright, Mom?) Regina nodded, but he still glared at Henry. "Taj's out of the shower, Mom. You can go in."

Regina rose to her feet. "Play nice and stay in the trailer until I come out." She said, giving him a pat on the head as she went into the back, passing Taj, wearing black jeans and a button down gray shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone.

"Something you needed?" Taj asked, a far friendlier face than his brother.

"I just came to talk to my mom." Henry said.

"You're Henry, right? The Savior's son."

"You know about that?" Henry asked.

"Of course we do." Taj scoffed. "You think you're the only kid in the world who ever believed in magic?"

"Ele é a pessoa que desrespeitou a nossa mãe . Por que eles estão aqui?" Jason said. (He is the one who disrespected our mother. Why are they here?)

"Maybe you should ask them instead of speaking another language." Taj replied. His brother always slipped into portuguese or spanish when he was annoyed, frustrated or angry.

"Why are you here?" Jason demanded, crossing his arms.

"To see my mom."

"The last we checked, the Savior was your mother, legally and biologically."

Henry scowled at them. "Look, I'm leaving. I just came to talk to my mom, but clearly it was a mistake."

"Coming here was a mistake." Jason shot back. "Why can't you and all those other idiots let our mom have her happy ending? Without the bull that you bring with you." Henry looked angry, but ultimately turned and left, slamming the door as he did so. Jason grinned. "That was fun."

"Idiota" Taj rolled his eyes.

Regina returned a little while later, now dressed in jeans and a dark blue blouse. She put on her heels and slipped her phone into her back pocket. "Let's head out." She said, leading the way out of the trailer, to the golf car waiting outside. She climbed into the driver's seat, Taj got in next to her and Jason leaned on the back. "So how was your first meeting with Henry Swan?"

"Predictable." Taj shrugged. "He knows he made a mistake that he cannot fix."

"He is a little brat." Jason added.

Regina nodded in agreement. "They will not ruin our party mood tonight. A whole nother season begins."

"Do you really think they're gonna make you and Angel have a thing?" Taj asked.

"Most likely." Regina answered. "They want more ratings. It's never enough with these people. Regardless, tonight is our night. Let's just enjoy ourselves. Tomorrow we go to work and we do it like we've always done."

"Sure thing, Mom." Jason grinned over her shoulder.

She nodded and parked. Up ahead in a field was an absolutely massive pavilion, covered in lights and streamers. People were already underneath it, enjoying the festivities. They got out of the car and made their way over, immediately being welcomed by the multitude of faces that they remembered so well from the last time. Regina smiled, happy to be among those she counted as true friends and family. The people parted and Angel stepped out in a tight white shirt and dark jeans. "Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Garcia." She smirked, accepting the drink from his hand.

"If isn't Ms. Ranee." He replied with a dazzling smile. "You're welcome by the way."

She rolled her eyes and looked around. "Some party."

"You should check out the food. The meatballs are amazing. I've only been here 10 minutes and I probably ate like 20."

"That sounds wonderful." She smiled, walking with him over to the table where there was a mountain of food on display. She picked up a piece of fruit and popped into her mouth. "Pretty good."

"So, does the queen dance, or can she only threaten to cut my balls off?"

"I can dance. I would prefer not to." Regina said.

"Then come on. I want to see you dance. Don't you think we should get to know each other a little bit, since we're going to be working closely together." He smirked, rubbing his shoulder against hers.

"Dancing doesn't tell you anything about me."

"Au Contraire. You can tell a lot about a person by the way they move." He shook his hips in a provocative manner. "Come on."

"No."

"Don't make me do this, Regina. I'll do it." He said.

She frowned. Do what?

He turned and cupped his hand over his mouth. "Hey, everybody!" The music stopped and all eyes turned to them. "Our queen needs some encouragement. She won't dance with me. Mind helping me out?" Everyone started cheering Regina's name and she rolled her eyes. There was no way she was getting out of this. What the hell? Might as well have a bit of fun. She knocked back the rest of her drink and took Angel's outstretched hand.

Xxxxxxxx

Emma could only watch Regina in fascination. You would really believe she was this Lana Ranee character by how completely engrossed in it she became when the director yelled action. Even now as they 'escaped' the barracks, Regina was like a totally different person as she raced across the field with the rest of the cast, blasting away 'mutants' with a shotgun or stabbed them with a sword. Emma and Robin were in the back so they weren't that important and she was free to be mesmerized by the former queen. They made it to the armored bus and Simone got into the driver's seat. Regina and her kids kept going, as did Angel and AJ, heading for Regina's new Mercedes that was also armored as well. The cameras cut to the Mercedes as Regina frantically tried to get it to start. Angel slammed his hand on the gas pedal and it threw Regina into the back as the car roared off away from the zombies and mutants. Taj leaped into the front to close the door and started driving, wildly running over dummy zombies.

Regina flipped herself around and glared at Angel. He smirked. "What the hell are you doing in my car?"

"Same reason you are. To get away from the things trying to eat my beautiful face. Speaking of which." He bent down the mirror so he could examine his face.

"You just ran past a bus. Kill me now." Regina muttered.

"Another question: why is the 10 year old driving?"

"I'm 13, thank you very much." Taj replied.

"Stop the damn car. I am not riding in the back of my own car."

"Maybe you should stop complaining, Princess. You're alive."

"Queen, jackass. Get it right." Taj pulled over once they were a good enough distance away and he and Regina switched seats. "Much better." They pulled back up behind the other convoy, leaving behind their refuge.

"Lana, you in?" Kim called on a walkie talkie.

Angel quickly snatched the walkie talkie. "She's in bitch mode right now, but we're fine."

Regina snatched it back. "We're okay. Where to?"

"When we were out patrolling, I found a farm a few miles out we can shack up at. It's big and it's got some animals." Adam said.

"Someone is probably still there." Ronan Added. "If the animals are being maintained."

"Don't got much choice."

Regina shrugged. "Let's check it out." She raised an eyebrow at Angel as flipped through the radio. "Everyone who worked at the radio station is dead-" he found a working station, playing this girl is on fire, and started singing along. "Oh hell no." The boys were even singing and Regina slammed her forehead on the steering wheel. She shipped out her blade in a single practiced motion, holding to his throat. "Cut it off. Now." He flipped the switch and she lowered the weapon. "No dining in my car. No talking. Don't even breathe."

"Yes, **your Majesty.** " Angel grinned.

"Cut!" John yelled. "Perfect everyone. Good job. We shoot the next scene after lunch. Gina, we've got a surprise for you then."

Regina exited the car. "What is it?"

"Not gonna tell you." The man said in sing songs way. "Let's pack up and head out to the farm."

It took another hour for them to move everything into place and while the cameras and everything were being set up, Regina and the boys went over to the lunch area, nothing more than a group of picnic tables and chairs set up in the shade of some trees. She got some lunch, a plate of vegetables and fruits and a sandwich and sat down to eat. Taj had something similar while Jason had a giant sub. Ronan joined them and she shouldn't have been surprised by the arrival of Emma, Robin, Henry and Roland.

"You were amazing, Gina." Roland said.

"Thank you, Ro." She smiled.

"Room for a couple more?" Angel asked as he and AJ squeezed in next to her.

"This girl is on fire? Really?" She asked.

"First thing that popped on." He grinned, shoving a handful of chips into his mouth.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you know what my surprise is?"

"A surprise guest, I guess." he shrugged. "They wouldn't tell me anything either."

"Figures." She turned back to eating, enjoying the pleasant sunshine and gentle breeze. "So Emma, Robin, how are you enjoying Final Hour?" She ventured to ask, biting into an apple.

"It's um, it's fun." Emma said.

"Watching you in person is an exceptional experience." Robin added, trying to be suave. Any other time, Regina would've swooned at his words, but now she could hardly care.

Angel tilted his head. "Did you two date at some point?"

"I dated both of them." Regina said nonchalantly.

Angel scoffed. "And I thought you were just a regular old stick in the mud. Were you a player? Getting all the ladies and the men?"

"No." Regina chuckled. "It's a bit of a complicated subject."

"Hmm, well you can rip my heart out anytime, Evil Queen." He quipped, turning back to his food.

Regina did the same, fully aware of Robin and Emma watching her. She was getting a little tired of them constantly looking at her.

"Do you think they're gonna bring in our past history to try and make a storyline?" Emma asked as they threw away their trays.

"Hope not. The show is convoluted enough without bringing our craziness into it. But it wouldn't be a problem if you had just stayed in Storybrooke where you belonged."

"But we came to try and make this right, Regina. We all felt bad about the way we treated you and we wanted to make it up to you."

Regina chuckled as she stopped walking and faced the blonde. "You waited 3 years to feel bad about what you did to me? Please, Miss Swan, this is nothing more than an attempt to assuage your guilt. You don't care about me. And quite frankly, I don't care about you."

"And what about Henry?" Emma hissed, stepping close so the others wouldn't overhear.

"What about him? He didn't want me. You didn't want me. Robin didn't want me. The only person who gave a damn about me in that entire town was Roland. Him, I'm glad to see. The rest of you can go to hell."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I've moved on. I have a job to do and a family to take care of. I don't have time for you or Robin. The two of you think you can just miraculously show up and be welcomed back with open arms. Well, you can't. You and Henry and Robin all did the same thing to me. Something I'm never letting happen again."

"What?"

"You broke my heart." Regina sighed, stepping back. "John wants to stay on the show. Congratulations. But please, Miss Swan, stay away from me." She turned and jogged to catch back with her sons. Both of them stopped to wait for her and she smiled at them. "Well I'm ready for my surprise. What about you?"

"Yes!" They cheered.

The ride out to the farm was a bit but Regina thanked the gods she didn't have to ride with Emma. Robin managed to squeeze himself onto the van, though she ignored his feeble compliments and attempts at starting a conversation in favor of talking to the boys. AJ and Roland had hit it off well with Jason and Taj and all four were arguing about sports or wrestling or something. The farm was mostly open ground with a few trees here and there except those that lined the driveway. The farmhouse looked strangely familiar but she couldn't quite place where she'd seen it. There was a barn, a silo, a well, their trailers off in the distance and of course all of the equipment for the show. Regina was tired for the day and very interested in a hot shower and a warm bed, but there was only one scene left for the week and they could take a day off before it was right back to work again. John liked to keep a tight schedule. Never mind the fact that the first three episodes were already shot and put together. That was 3 weeks already covered and the show hadn't even premiered yet.

"Alright, places! Quiet on the set!" Regina sighed, listening to John yell out of his megaphone. She felt the switch flip as he called action.

" _Stay in the car." Lana commanded, getting out. Stephaun got out as well and together they approached the gate. It was strong and metal, a good barrier for zombies but she wasn't sure about mutants. Even less about the president's soldiers. There were so many hazards in this new world to deal with. Adam and Ronan approached. She and Ronan exchanged nods of respect before Adam took the lead up the driveway. There was a gunshot just in front of his feet and everyone froze._

" _We are not infected." Ronan called, raising his hands. "We just want to talk to the owner."_

" _Names." came the gruff call._

" _Ronan, Adam, Lana and Stephaun. Please, we come in peace." Adam answered._

" _Lana who?"_

" _Ranee." Lana said, looking around, trying to find their unseen shooter in the darkness. The front door of the farmhouse opened and a very familiar redhead stepped out wearing no shoes and a sparkling emerald green dress and carrying a shotgun over one shoulder._ Regina nearly forgot her lines at seeing her older sister again. She almost said Zelena, but she managed to catch herself without making it obvious. " _Rebecca?"_

" _Who else?"_

" _Who is that?" Adam asked._

" _My sister." Lana grinned as she raced up the stairs and dived on top of her sister. "Bex, I haven't seen you in forever."_

" _Nor I you, but we can talk later. It looks like you have friends and all of you need to rest. Bring them in quickly. I have sensors set up for the mutants, the gates for the zombies and a full pantry and half a dozen guest rooms for you all." Rebecca smiled, almost slyly. "I'm sure you'll pay me back soon."_

 _Lana nodded. "That's the Bex I remember."_

xxxxxxx

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina asked, throwing her arms around her sister again. Zelena grinned.

"Well I was **envious** of my sister's success and decided to steal some for myself." She winked. "And besides, Oz was getting a bit boring."

The two sisters had a rocky start to their relationship but had eventually come to common ground and decided to embrace the fact that they were the only blood family they had left. Zelena had gone back to Oz to repair all the damage the Wicked Witch had done. It was a start to having a new purpose in life.

"What the hell am **I** doing here? What the hell are **they** doing here?" Zelena gestured to Emma and Robin as they approached.

"They're extras." Regina sighed. "Snuck their way into the cast to see me."

"Desperate, aren't we, Savior?" The redhead smirked. "And now Evil and Wicked are on the same team for the first time. Maybe, I have a feeling that I get to betray all of you before you end up killing and taking all my stuff."

Regina smiled. "Have you met Jason and Taj?"

"Your warrior sons? No, not yet."

"Well then come on." Regina smiled and Zelena linked their arms together. "This is gonna be so childish."

"Blooper reel." Zelena grinned as they skipped towards the trailers like they were skipping down the yellow brick road.

That night, Regina invited her sister to have dinner in their trailer and whipped up a quick stir fry while the boys pestered Zelena with questions.

"Did you really steal my mom's heart?" Jason asked.

"I did." Zelena said proudly. "Evil is wonderful but Wicked always wins."

"Technically you lost." Regina said.

"Technically, I'm older so I'm right. So shut up."

"Jason Tries to pull the same thing when he knows he's **wrong."** Taj said.

"How about we eat, huh?" Regina asked, presenting them all with a hot plate.

Later that night, while most of the people slept, Regina stepped out into the cool night and closed her eyes as a gentle breeze swept through her hair. She sighed peacefully and hummed softly to herself as she went for a little walk. She was tired, but she couldn't think. There was so much running through her mind, having to deal with the renegades from Storybrooke along with her job. She didn't like losing control herself, of her temper or of her emotions. Now she had to reign everything in.

"Hey, can't sleep?" Angel appeared around the corner, wearing a pair of gray sweats and a black athletic vest. He looked like he was just coming back from a run.

"No. Just...dealing with a lot of stuff." She said.

"You want to talk?" He asked, glancing down at himself. "As long as you don't mind the smell."

She smiled. "I don't smell anything. And if I told you what I'm thinking about, we'd have to have you committed into an insane asylum. Probably me too."

"I don't believe that." He smirked.

"You should. You have no idea who I really am. What I've been through. You wouldn't believe it."

"If you're talking about pain, then trust me I can tell you've had your fair share."

"How?"

"Well, because...you're always smiling. Always **trying** to be happy and not let anyone bring you down. Usually someone that does that feel like good moments are fleeting and you got to catch them while you can. Even when the new guys showed up. Their presence clearly upsets you, but you still stay positive, focus on your work. You do what you have to do. I admire that."

Regina nodded slowly. "You watch me that much?"

"What? No. I mean, you can't really be surprised, but still...yeah." He scratched the back of his head and she smiled at how nervous he seemed to be.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you."

"One day could be any day. That could be 20 years from now." He said. She shrugged and was momentarily surprised when he grinned. "I'm sure it'll be worth the wait." He held out his hand and she took it as he bowed deeply at the waist and kissed the back of her hand, looking up at her with those pretty eyes. "Good night, my queen."

"Goodnight, my angel."

He grinned even harder at that as he jogged off and she continued her walk. Her Angel.

Read and review please! A/N: This probably will not be updated for a while. I may not even continue it. If I get enough positive reviews, I might. Also, I have no idea how the tv show filming stuff is, so don't hold that against me please. One final thing, the italics are sorta what happens in the show, like small scenes. I'm debating about continuing that. Thoughts and suggestions?

Disclaimer: By the way I do not own OUAT, I just love playing with the characters. However the plot and OCs are mine as well the show Final Hour.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Regina got up with the intention to ride. She showered, got dressed in jeans and a black tank top and long riding boots and after making sure that the boys had food for breakfast, made her way over to the stables on the farm, waving and saying hello to other people. Not too long after adopting the boys, Regina had bought a small farm but quickly realized that she wouldn't be able to go to it too often. However, the stallion she bought always came with her. He'd been on the show once and he was a prized breeder. A large white Spanish Andalusian stallion that she'd named Spirit. He immediately started neighing when she stepped into the stable.

"Thought I'd find you here." Robin smiled as he walked into the stables.

Regina raised her eyebrow, but otherwise didn't comment as she lead Spirit out of his stall and started to put on his tack.

"You're giving me the silent treatment?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you be home with your **wife**?" She asked, brushing Spirit off. Truthfully, he made almost as much money as she did. He was a beautiful animal and widely coveted by mares all over the world.

"You're my soulmate, Regina. You know I had to stay with Marian because of Roland." He said, walking towards her.

Regina rechecked Spirit's tack and was pleased with the results. She took his lead and lead him out of the stables.

"Regina. Please talk to me." Robin Pleaded.

"I don't think that's a good idea. There's no telling what I might say."

"Then tell me how you feel."

Regina sighed. "I want you to leave me alone. I don't want to be with you. I don't want to believe that you are my soulmate. I understand why you did what you did. It had to be done. But we were clearly not meant to be together."

"Regina, who knows you, understands you, better than me?" Robin asked. "I'm your soulmate."

"That's the only thing you have **partially** working for you." Regina mounted up. "And I really couldn't give a damn about it. I don't care about pixie dust and having a true love for a happy ending. You were never my happy ending. My happy ending is finding my place in the world. And that is being a mother to my sons."

"And we can't be a part of that?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Perhaps. Perhaps not." She turned back to Spirit and smiled. "Let's go boy. Yaah!" The white stallion leaped forward, thundering over the land. A grin graced her face as she urged the stallion as fast as he could go, the wind blowing through her hair felt so good and she felt so free. Her necklace with Daniel's ring on it flashing in the sunlight. For a moment, she imagined Daniel riding at her side, like so long ago. Before everything had fallen apart and she was in love and the world shined and was beautiful. Before the darkness had taken ahold of her and she lost her innocence. Riding Spirit always managed to bring old feelings back to the surface. Everything she'd lost, only to gain so much.

She rode Spirit for a while before leading him back to the stables, removing his tack, washing him off and letting him loose in the pasture. Still, she stayed a moment, remembering Daniel. It was where Angel found her not too long later.

"Regina? You alright? Jason and Taj said you'd be here." He frowned when he noticed the tears on her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Obviously not. Come here." He said. She obeyed and he gently wiped away her tears. "Please, talk to me. If there's anything I can do…"

"It's already been done. This happened...a long time ago." Her hand unconsciously went to caress Daniel's ring. "I love the stables, but I kind of associate something terrible with it as well. It's the place where I've had both the worst and best memories of my life."

He hugged her to his chest. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She smiled, stepping away.

He shrugged. "If you ever want to talk, I'm here. You know that." She nodded, looking down at her feet. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

She looked up and shook her head. "No, I had to take care of Spirit first."

"Spirit? You like the movie?"

"What movie?"

"What?!" He said, making her jump. "Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron. You've never seen the movie?" She shook her head. "Well, that's what we're about to do. Why don't I take you to get something to eat, then we watch the movie. You'll love it."

"I don't know…"

"Please?" He smiled sweetly. That fucking smile again. Son of a bitch.

"okay."

"Great. Let's go get the boys and go."

She smiled as she followed him, finding the boys playing soccer with Roland. Henry was sitting with Emma watching. They were completely engrossed in their game and simply waved away the desire for food.

"Guess it's just you and me. They'll be starving by the time we get back." Angel said.

"We can pick them up something on the way back. They'll be fine." Regina added as they walked to his car, a sleek dark red Jaguar. "A Jaguar, huh?"

"My Lamborghini's in the shop." He smirked, opening the door for her before climbing into the driver's seat. "Buckle up, Princess."

"Queen, jackass."

Xxxxxxxx

Emma watched Jason and Taj expertly pass the ball and forth before kicking it to Roland. He wasn't as smooth as they were, but he managed to skirt AJ and score a goal. "You don't want to play, Henry?" She asked.

"Why waste my time?" He replied. "Why are we still here? We apologized to her but she doesn't care."

"Well, we're on the show now so we can't just leave. And it might be better for you to spend some time with-"

" **Don't** call them my brothers." Henry hissed.

"I was going to say other kids." Emma said. "You shouldn't be over here by yourself all the time."

"i'm fine."

She sighed and turned back to watching the boys play soccer. Zelena walked up a few minutes later in a sparkling black sleeveless blouse and green jeans. She grinned and started to join in. Emma hadn't seen the witch since she left Storybrooke too, heading back to Oz to do who knew what. She was back apparently, playing soccer like a pro and messing with the boys. They soon tired and sat down in the grass, talking and Emma tilted her head, listening to the words that were spoken with interest.

"How has my sister fared these last few years?"

"Great. As you can see, she's done pretty well for herself." Jason said, spinning the ball on his finger. He stopped and passed it to Taj, who bounced it in the air before catching it and looking at Zelena.

"How'd you get a job on the show?"

"I told them I was Lana Ranee's sister." Zelena smirked. "They signed me right up...after I tried out for the part of course. This show is so much fun. I get to shoot stuff and I don't have to go to jail."

All of the boys grinned. "You seem like a lot of fun, Miss Zelena. Why haven't you been around much?" AJ asked.

"I had some unfinished business to take care of." Zelena replied vaguely. "Tell me about this angelic man and my sister." She leaned forward propping her head on her fists and looking intently at the boys.

"They totally like each other." Jason said.

"Angel's making it obvious but Mom is pretending terribly that she's not interested." Taj added.

"And you don't think that Regina might fall back in love with her thief or her savior?"

Jason scoffed. "Eles são inúteis e não a ama . Eles são patéticos e minha mãe pode fazer mil vezes melhor." (They are worthless and do not love her. They are pathetic and my mom can do a thousand times better.) Zelena raised her eyebrow at Taj, who translated. "They've lost their chance. Mom's moved on."

She looked at Roland. "What do you think, Little Ro?"

"I just want Gina to be happy." He said.

"My, aren't you all mature for your ages." Zelena grinned.

"How come you don't have children?" AJ asked.

Zelena wrinkled her nose. "Eww. They're loud and stinky and messy and they're just like roaches...except you can't squish them."

"I don't believe that. If you thought that, you wouldn't be talking to us." Taj replied with a satisfied smirk.

"Is that right?" Zelena asked. "Maybe I have a reason for my actions."

"Such as?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow in a very Regina-like way.

"Does Regina teach all her children how to do that?"

Emma turned to Henry, who was still sulking, and sighed. "Want to go get something to eat?"

He shrugged but stood up anyway and she put her arm around him as they walked off to the food truck.

xxxxxxxx

"So, where's AJ's mother?" Regina asked, adding sugar and cream to her coffee. Angel sipped his own before replying. They'd found a small little diner in the city and decided to stop for breakfast. There wasn't a lot of people and they chose a table further to the back so they wouldn't be recognized.

"How about this? You ask me a question and I ask you one and we'll go back and forth."

"Okay." She said, arching an eyebrow. She noticed his eyes follow the motion before settling back on her.

"His birth mother is probably running around the streets right about now. She only gets to see him on Sundays. Those are the days she pretends she gives a damn about him."

"What happened?" She asked.

"My turn." He said, waving his finger. "The ring on your necklace. What's the meaning of it?"

She looked down at it. "It's, um, an engagement ring, from the first man I ever loved. He was a stableboy and worked for our family. He's sorta the reason why the stables holds such bad memories for me." Angel nodded slowly, clearly curious, but motioned for her to ask her next question. "What happened with Angel's mother?"

"She just wasn't ready to be a mother. We were young and foolish and she didn't want a child to change that. But I wanted my son. The first time we went to court over it, the courts gave us joint custody and for a while things were okay. Then I found out that she was doing drugs and a bunch of other stuff that I didn't want AJ around. I got sole custody of AJ but she still can see him on Sundays. It's just a bunch of unpleasantness and she always made a fuss about it when my wife was around." He paused and looked up at her. "What happened to your stableboy?"

"My mother killed him." She said nonchalantly. His eyes widened and she turned to look at the waiter as he came to take their order. She ordered a simple breakfast platter and Angel got the same. As soon as the waiter left again, he turned his attention back to her, silently requesting for her to continue. "I...saved a little girl's life on a runaway horse. It turns out her father was very wealthy and very powerful. You could almost say he was a king. Anyways, his wife had died some time earlier and apparently he was in the market for a new mother for his daughter. He thought that I would be a good fit because I saved her life. I didn't want to, I was already in love, but my mother...accepted the proposal for me and I was to marry a man 3 times my age."

"How old were you at the time?"

"18. Anyways, I ran to meet with my stableboy, Daniel, and tell him what happened. We planned to run away together and he proposed to me with this ring." She touched it and sighed. "But the little girl I saved was watching and she was furious and horrified that I'd betrayed her father. I explained to her that I didn't love her father, that I loved Daniel and that she had to keep what she saw a secret. She promised she would."

"She didn't." He surmised.

Regina nodded. "And Daniel paid the price for it. I've hated that little girl ever since. I know now that it was wrong, but…"

"It doesn't make it hurt any less." Angel said softly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

She shrugged. "Let's just say I've had a while to come to terms with it. I do believe it's my turn."

"Ask away."

"What happened to your wife?"

"She died of cancer a few years ago." He said, looking down at his coffee. "She was a beautiful person, a real mother to AJ. He hasn't been the same since. Except when he's with your boys." He smiled then, making her do the same as he looked back up. "He talks about them a lot. I'm happy that he has some friends."

"I'm glad the boys do too."

"Okay, so, your sister, right? Why doesn't she look anything like you? And why did no one know she existed until today?"

"My mother worked her **magic** on her as well. She had her with a man she met in a tavern, believing him to be rich and powerful and stuff. Turns out he lied and he didn't want to have anything to do with her or the baby. So, my mother gave birth to Zelena and left her in the woods in a basket...to die."

"What. The. Actual. Hell." He said slowly. "What the hell is your mother's problem?"

"She had a lot of problems. You could say, she was 'heartless'."

"Yeah you can. I mean, come on, she couldn't take her to a shelter at least? Something?!"

Regina shook her head, amused by how outraged he was. "We've accepted our pasts, Angel. And we both know that we aren't our mother." Granted Evil and Wicked weren't far from Heartless and all of them had done despicable deeds in their lives. Everything was just too damn complicated to think about. She drank some more of her coffee while he reigned himself in.

"Please ask a question so I can just…" He bridged the bridge of his nose. "How the fuck do you just leave a kid in the woods to die?"

"Okay, choose one, hero or villain?"

"Villain." He said without hesitation. "I like bad girls. Are you a bad girl, Regina?"

She scoffed. "The worst."

He grinned and she saw his eyes darken, no doubt with lustful thoughts. "So, you and the new guys." He leaned back and crossed his legs and hands. "What's the story there and should I kick that guy's ass? I would never hurt a woman but Zelena seems like she's game to take care of the blonde."

Regina laughed. "It's not that big a deal. We tried dating, it didn't work out."

"Why not? They must've felt something for you if they came all this way to find you."

"Well, the boy with Emma is my first son, my first adopted son."

"The one you spoke about in your interview."

"Yes. He didn't believe he was loved so he ran off to find his birth mother and I was pushed to the side, I guess. We never really reconciled and even though I hated Emma for what happened with Henry, I found out she was a good person. Things just didn't exactly go as planned."

"And Robin?"

"Once upon a time, we thought ourselves to be soulmates, and I could finally have my 'happy ending'." She scoffed. "Hardly. His supposedly dead wife reappears and he forgets all about me."

"Damn Regina." He said.

"Yeah, as you can see, I come with a lot of baggage."

"Baggage like that shouldn't be carried alone. You know, you could hand me a few bags. I don't care what size or the contents, just...maybe give me a chance?" He glanced down at his plate as the waiter returned.

She couldn't look away from him. "You have no idea what you're asking. You barely know me."

"That doesn't stop me from **wanting** to get to know you, though."

"I don't know, Angel."

He sighed with a nod. "Okay, slow it down a bit then?"

"Please."

He nodded. "Alright then. But if I get to kiss you on the show, i'm gonna warn you right now. I am gonna kiss the hell out of you." She smirked and absently licked her lips."Because you do stuff like that!" The last sentence was rather loud and attracted the attention of several patrons.

"Oh my god it's Lana and Stephaun!"

"Great job, **Stephaun**." Regina said, but she really didn't mind. She would've liked to eat in peace but at the same time she loved interacting with her fans. She smiled and took a few photos and signed some stuff and said a few lines for some excited people. Angel was nearly mauled by several women and she mischievously made a show of getting them off him. It was a lot of fun and by the time they were done, their food was cold. The diner was more than happy to replace it and they finished eating and made their way back out to the car.

"Well that was fun." Regina said.

"It was. Guess that'll be all over social media. Regina and Angel sandbagged on their date."

"This was a date?" Regina smirked.

He shrugged. "Do you consider it one?" She shrugged and he frowned. "Can't get one thing right with you, woman. We'll pick up the movie and some food for the boys and head on back."

"Sounds like a plan."

Xxxxxxxx

"Mom!" Taj cried, leaping to his feet as Regina and Angel returned.

"Food!" Zelena said, taking the bag from her sister and looking inside it. Jason snatched it from her and tried looking inside.

"There's more than enough for everyone. Relax." Regina said, watching then fight over the bag. Zelena held it over her head, not knowing that Jason was not averse to tackling her to get his food. "So shall we go watch the movie while they kill themselves?"

"We shall." Angel grinned.

"Hey Regina." Emma Called.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Kill the Miss Swan crap, please. I think you should talk to Henry."

"And what's wrong with him?"

"Well, you're giving all your attention to Jason and Taj and AJ and Roland and he's just left to the side."

"Jason and Taj are my sons. Henry is **your** son. And Roland is under my care since Robin is gods know where. If Henry wants to talk to me, he knows where to find me. He's the one who's gonna need to step up."

"Regina, you're treating him like he wasn't even your son, like you don't even care." Emma said.

"That's the way he treated me." Regina hissed.

"So you do the same thing to him? Very mature."

"I left for a reason, Emma. I didn't ask for you to come and follow me. That was your decision. Now bye." Regina walked into her trailer and slammed the door. Angel frowned at her in confusion.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just…" she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

He took her hand down. "Stop doing that. You're gonna break it one day. Just relax and let's watch some horses, Kay?"

She nodded. The boys came in a moment later, followed by Zelena. The adults stretched out on her bed and the kids curled up on the floor with their food as the movie began. It was a lovely movie, even though she and Zelena both nearly jumped off the bed when Spirit fell down the waterfall. She felt that she liked the name and it fit her horse very well. Angel glanced at her every now and then with a smile. Zelena would then elbow her and proceed to make kissy faces.

"Aren't you supposed to be the **big** sister?" Regina asked, jumping on the redhead after the movie had ended. Zelena tried to roll her off and only succeeded in rolling them both off the bed.

"Nice." Jason commented.

Angel leaped off the bed and picked them both up on his shoulders and slammed them on the bed and laid on top of them. AJ leaped up and hit the bed three times. "And your winner! John Cena!" Angel took off running into the other room with the women right behind him. They tackled him to the floor and Zelena put him in a headlock while Regina sat on his back. The door of the trailer opened and Emma and Robin froze at the sight before them.

"What the hell?" Emma said. "What's going on?"

"This is our free day, we're having some fucking fun." Regina said. Angel suddenly pushed himself off the ground, yelling for his reinforcements. The boys came running in and jumped on Regina and Zelena.

"Alright, hey, don't touch the face. That's what makes my money." Angel said.

"So it's not your terrible acting?" Regina asked, rising to her feet with a laughing AJ in her arms. She covered him with kisses before placing him back on the ground and attacking the other three boys.

"Me next." Angel grinned.

She leaned towards him and stopped at the last second. "I don't think so." She laughed as he pouted and turned to Emma and Robin. "Can I help you?"

"Can we speak with you, privately?" Robin asked nicely.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "How many times do they have to talk to get the hint?"

"7." Taj said with a firm nod.

Regina smirked as she stepped outside. "Yes?"

"Regina." Emma began. "We came to try and talk to you and you've just shut us down or ignored us. We're really trying here."

"Okay." Regina crossed her eyes, quirking a lip in amusement. "Both of you traveled across the country to apologize to me. Okay, apology accepted, why do you keep talking to me?"

"Because we want to be in your life. We want-" Robin tried to speak, but she waved her hand, stealing his voice.

"Listen, the both of you, and listen good. I do not have to have you in my life. The reason for leaving Storybrooke in the first place was because I could not bear the sight of you, and then you show up here and weasel your way onto my show. Robin, you have a wife, who you chose over me because of your son. Roland is still a child, why are you suddenly interested in me now? And Emma, you came into my town and took my son, who you gave up at birth and I raised for 10 years. You say we could've been more than friends. Yeah, we could've, but certainly not now. And Robin, I'm over the whole soulmate thing. Both of you can kiss my ass." She gave him back his voice and went back into the trailer without another glance in their direction. But she knew that wouldn't be the end of that. Not even close. She wouldn't be rid of them until John killed them off the show and they could go back to Storybrooke.

She spent the rest of her day with the others and towards the end, walked out to the stables to check on Spirit. He had a caretaker, but she liked to look after him herself.

Xxxxxxxx

Henry walked down to the stables, knowing that Regina wouldn't be anywhere else on her day off. He heard voices and paused to peek around the corner. A stall was lit up. It was the largest and no doubt housed his former mother's prized stallion. Regina was inside, brushing down the large horse. Taj and Jason were sitting on a hay bale watching and talking to her.

"So what's our birthday surprise, Mom?" Jason asked.

"My dear, the point of a surprise is not knowing what it is. It's supposed to surprise you. Get it?" Regina said.

"Yeah, but we have a request." said Taj.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Oh you do?"

"Yes. You know Trish, right?"

"Of course I know Trish, I hired her." Trish was a 19 year old girl that Regina had hired to be Spirit's primary caretaker whenever Regina wasn't around. She traveled just as much as the stallion did and cared for him just as much as Regina did.

"Well, she's having some problems at home. Her mom was in the hospital for a while and now they have to pay for her medical bills. So we were thinking that we could use our birthday money and the money we save up to pay for her."

"That's very kind hearted of you, but I've already planned for that. During the half-season break, we are going to take a trip to South America, to visit your hometowns."

"What?! Really?!" Jason asked.

"Calm down, I haven't finished yet. Yes, because I decided to follow your advice and build a horse farm for Spirit so he doesn't have to travel everywhere with us. I'm sure he gets tired, don't you boy?" She asked, patting his flank. He sputtered and she smirked. "Anyways, I already have some mares lined up and at the farm. I am going to pay the medical bills of Trish's mother, and Trish, her mother and her little brother are going to live with us at the farm...ranch...whatever you want to call it. I bought a nice big house for when your friends stay over, there'll be plenty of room for you guys outside to play ball or you know, jump off something since you like to do that for some reason. I might even start a garden." She paused. "What do you think?" She screamed as both of them tackled her to the ground, hugging and kissing her. "Okay, you like it. That's enough. Okay." She laughed.

"You are the best freaking mom in the world!" Taj said.

"Why thank you." They helped her back to her feet and she wiped off the straw and hay off her clothes. "But…"

"There's a but. Why is there always a but?" Jason asked.

Regina smiled. "But...you have to give it your all in all of your scenes for the next few weeks. You know we have interviews and appearances and stuff, I want you guys to bring your A game."

"What about our house in the city?"

"Do you mind moving-"

"No!" Taj said quickly. "No, we got it."

"Yeah, Mom, we're ready. We'll do it."

"Good." Regina smiled. "Now get back to the trailer, get to bed. Tomorrow, it's business as usual."

"Okay, Mom." They said, giving her another kiss before racing off back to the trailers.

Regina chuckled as she turned back to Spirit and finished brushing him off before stepping out of the stall. "Goodnight, my beautiful boy." The stallion sputtered again as she kissed his nose and started to walk out.

"Hey Mom- um, Regina." Henry stepping out of the shadows.

"Henry, what are you doing up?" Regina asked.

He came to her side as they walked back to the trailers. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What do we have to do, to earn your forgiveness? We came all this way because...we love you, we missed you, and we want to make it up to you."

"You apologized. I accepted it. But you also had 3 years to realize you loved me, to realize you missed me, and 3 years to make it up to me." She said slowly. "What has been done, has been done, Henry. This isn't fairytale land anymore. In the real world, things are different. Things can't be repaired through magic and go back to the way they were. You have to understand that."

"But this isn't the way its supposed to be. You're my mom."

"Not anymore, Henry."

"So what happened to 'no matter what anyone says, I do love you'?"

"Things change." She shrugged. "You made up your mind that I was not your mother, that I was not as good as Emma, that your perfect family, was a family of heroes. And I am certainly no hero. You got what you wanted, and I stopped fighting. I let you go, to give us both our best chance." He stopped walking as they reached the trailers, but she didn't. Emma was walking towards them, so she wasn't worried.

Henry watched her go and he realized that this was what his mother had been experiencing. This feeling of loneliness and abandonment that he'd inflicted upon her because he wanted his perfect family. No wonder she hated them.

"Henry, there you are. What did Regina say?"

"She's happy now. We shouldn't have come."

Xxxxxxxx

"And now, give me a hand in welcoming a few choice members of the cast of Final Hour which premiered a couple weeks ago and was a worldwide phenomenon. Welcome to the stage, Angel O'Connor, Angel O'Connor Jr., Regina Mills, Taj Mills, Jason Mills, Zelena West, Emma Swan and Robin Locksley."

Regina smiled at the adoring crowd in the audience as they screamed at the top of their lungs when she stepped onto the stage. She was wearing black jeans, black open toe heels and a long sleeved black shirt with her hair brushed until it glistened and swept to one side. Zelena was wearing a simple green sweater with dark jeans and heels as well. Her hair was actually straightened for once. Angel was wearing a tight white shirt and tight black pants. AJ was wearing something similar. Taj was wearing a simple gray button down shirt and blue jeans while Jason wore another sleeveless colorful shirt and jeans. Emma was in her usual red jacket, tanktop and jeans and Robin was in his usual brown coat and jeans as well. The last few weeks had not gone as planned. John had added in a few extra scenes of Regina/Lana interacting with Emma and Robin and their acting had become a little realer than expected. The fans had noticed and due to their begging, another storyline was added to the show. It would only be told in small parts, but apparently they spoke volumes to the viewers at home who were demanding to be told what kind of history was between the three characters. In the resulting flames of rising ratings and fame, Regina's hopes of Emma and Robin leaving were burned to ash and she was left to sweep them under the rug. Still, she didn't let any of this bother her. She did her job as good as always and Taj and Jason had kept their promise as well to do their best and even their fame had increased a bit. Jason soaked it all up like a sponge. She could tell he was going to be a ladies man, while Taj hardly let it get to him.

The pretty blonde host, whose name was Miranda Wright, welcomed them and motioned for them to take a seat on the long black couch while the kids sat on stools behind them. "Alright, let's get out all the cheers." She said with a pretend sigh. The crowd proceeded to go wild again for a few minutes before finally settling down. "Okay, welcome to the show, guys. So, we'll start with Miss West because I am curious about this myself. Are you really sisters?"

"Yeah baby." Zelena said. "Wicked Witch."

"And the Evil Queen." said Regina.

"But yeah, she's really my sister."

"How is it working with each other?"

"She is an absolute pain in the neck. Sometimes I just want hit her in the head with my rifle." Zelena quirked an eyebrow as Regina glared at her. "Joking, geez, relax. She's awesome, but seeing as how she's the **baby** sister, my talent must've rubbed off on her."

"See what I have to put up with?" Regina asked.

Miranda chuckled. "Okay, we're going to hit on some big points in this interview today then we'll let the audience ask questions. Regina, when it comes to this show, you are at the top of the food chain. Even though you said yourself Lana is the resident bitch of the show, she's one of the most popular characters." Regina nodded as she spoke, wondering where this was going. "Well, the first few episodes sparked a wave of questions from the show's followers about not only, what looks like a beautifully budding love-hate relationship with Angel, but the resentment between you, Robin and Emma, who weren't even part of the main cast, just extras. What is the deal there?"

Regina sighed, knowing that this was going to be a well known topic of conversation. She'd let a little too much of her anger with Emma and Robin show through in some of their scenes, and even though they were small interactions, she'd made it obvious, and she hated herself for it. "Truthfully…" She said slowly. "There is a lot of history between me and those two, that go back for a long time. They were meant to be extras, yes, killed off after the first couple episodes, that's true. I never meant to insinuate that Lana had a history between them, but we do. And it's not exactly the good kind."

"Can you tell us what happened?"

Regina sighed and Zelena gave her a reassuring nudge. She glanced at Robin and Emma, sitting quietly at the far end of the couch, avoiding her gaze. "Well, I'm sure you all remember that I had a first adopted son, who ran away to bring his birth mother home. Well...Emma is the birth mother." There was a few shocked gasps from crowd and murmuring, but they quickly shushed as Regina started to speak. "Everything is far more complicated than any of you could imagine. And I was over all that, with Robin as well. That story is basically, we met, fell in love, his wife miraculously shows up again after everyone thought she was dead. He had to choose her to keep his family together, etc. etc. So I left the town where all this happened for a fresh start, they felt bad about the way they treated me and came all the way from Maine to California to apologize."

Miranda blinked several times. "Well then. It certainly does sound complicated. So what do you think about all this, Zelena?"

"Well, it's not exactly my problem. I mean, she's my sister and all, but in the end, whatever happens, it's her decision. But if any of them think of hurting my sister, I am going to show them a witch's other uses for her broomstick." She looked at Angel. "Especially you."

"What did I do?" Angel asked.

Miranda moved onto another topic, talking to Emma and Robin and Regina took a moment to compose herself, completely drowning out whatever they said out. When she focused in on the conversation again, the sound of the boys talking made her smile, telling Miranda how awesome it was to be a part of the cast and to work with their mother, who is the greatest mother in the world.

"Ice cream for dinner." Regina said. "Just for that."

"I would leap for your joy, but I know you're joking." Taj replied with a smirk.

"Ice cream sounds amazing right now." Zelena said absently.

"We all have terrible attention spans if you haven't noticed." AJ added.

"Can we skip all this deep stuff and come back to me and this beautiful lady right here?" Angel asked, putting his arm around Regina. "I can do this because she can't kill me on live television." Regina rolled her eyes and pushed him off.

"Okay, tell us about your date in the diner." Miranda said, crossing her legs.

"What date?" Jason asked, looking at them. Regina and Angel both flinched.

"It wasn't a date." Regina said.

"That's not what our host just said. What date, Mom?"

"We just went to get breakfast and jackass, over here." She gestured to Angel. "Wouldn't shut up and we got recognized. It's no big deal."

"It was totally a big deal. She's madly in love with me but won't admit it." Angel said with a smug grin at the camera. "Yeah, that's right." Regina rolled her eyes again.

"He is lying."

Miranda was laughing as they glared at one another. "Why don't we get some audience questions up here?"

A pretty brunette stood up and took the microphone that was handed to her and smiled shyly. "Um, this is for Angel." He perked up and smiled. "Can you take your shirt off?"

He looked surprised by the request but grinned anyway as he stood up. "Since you asked so nicely." He removed his shirt and flexed for the crowd as they whooped and hollered. Regina tilted her head, watching the magnificent body bend and flex. She hadn't seen him shirtless since that day at the gym and he'd clearly been working on his definition. He had a great butt too. She almost wanted to bite it.

"Subtle as a brick wall." Taj whispered into her ear. She only smirked. Angel walked down the aisle to hug the woman and returned to his seat next to Regina after putting his shirt back on. He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes again.

"Next question."

The interview was interesting and Regina enjoyed herself. They were even asked to do some of their favorite lines and some of their most famous quotes. She was only too happy to see the boys. They loved their characters so much and fit them to a tee. By the time they left, she was exhausted, but the others decided to go out to eat. They walked out of the building where a crowd of fans had gathered, and she couldn't walk by without taking some pictures and signing some stuff for her lovely Regals and Evil Regals. Some of them even bowed, but she bowed back and that made them laugh and cheer even harder. But it reached a peak when Angel came over and offered his arm. She took it and they walked over to the van and Zelena offered her hand to help her in. Roland, Henry and Anjie were already waiting inside. They drove out to a nice restaurant and all sat together.

Taj, who loved electronics and cameras, pulled out his phone to record a video. "Alright, we're at this expensive ass restaurant. Everyone is asleep on their feet. Except Zelena, I swear the woman doesn't get tired at all. Mom's been up since like 6 this morning, I know she's ready to pass out." He turned the camera to Regina, who was leaning on a giggling AJ. She held up the Evil Regals sign and he turned it to Zelena, flipping through the menu. She held up the sign that her own fans had created for her, which was basically a big W for witch.

"What's that, Taj?" Robin asked.

"My phone. It's recording a video." He handed him the phone and Robin turned it over confusingly in his hands until he figured it out and held it up to Emma, who ducked behind the menu.

"Ugh, I'm so tired." Regina sighed, sitting back up and taking a sip of her tea. "But I'm starving. Z, pass me a menu." Zelena handed her one and she picked out a halibut dinner that had her mouth watering from the picture.

"So, Regina, what's gonna be your couple nickname?" Zelena couldn't resist asking with a grin. "What's cute? Stephana? Angina? Rangel? Regina O' Connor?"

"How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Just one bloody glass of champagne. I deserve it. Answer my question."

"No. Let the people decide." Regina said, waiting impatiently for her food. On her other side, Angel was sitting quietly, looking down at the table. "You okay?" She asked, nudging his shoulder.

"Yeah." He said, perking back up.

"What were you thinking about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"What you told me about your Mom and stuff." He shrugged.

"You still sure you want to help me with my baggage?" She asked.

"Absolutely." He answered without hesitation. "It just...it surprised me is all."

"Me too." She patted his shoulder and smirked and turned to play with Roland.

Angel watched her in fascination as she smiled and laughed with the child, not quite understanding how a woman could go through so much and still be so happy and kind and beautiful.

"Strength." Zelena said. He looked up at her. "It's how she does it. You'd be surprised how badly we dreamt of a happy ending, how hard we had to hold on to try and get what we felt we deserved." She looked over at her sister fondly and smiled.

He looked at Regina as well and the woman practically leaped for joy when the waiter returned with their orders. He smiled and Regina glanced at him, quirking an eyebrow as though she were annoyed by his staring, but too hungry to care. He noticed that she ate regally, even though she was ravenously hungry. He wondered if she were doing it consciously or if her mother had just burned it into her brain when she was little. He wondered a lot about her.

"I have a question for you two." Zelena turned to Emma and Robin. "If both of you love Regina in a romantic way, what was the point of both of you coming to try and be with her?"

"We didn't want to try and be with her. We just wanted to apologize." Emma said.

Zelena smirked. "How's that working out for you?" She turned to her plate of spaghetti without waiting for an answer.

It was late, after midnight actually by the time they left and Regina fell asleep on the ride home. Almost everyone was asleep. Except for Zelena. The car stopped and she woke everyone up to get them moving.

Regina groaned as she opened the door of her trailer, holding it open for the boys and trudging inside. She flung her heels across the room and collapsed onto her bed. Taj curled up on the couch and Jason went off to their room. Regina walked to hers and collapsed onto the bed. She shrugged off her coat and curled up beneath the sheets, too tired to undress even further. Her phone buzzed and she almost didn't answer it, but she made herself pick it up. It was a text from Angel. Good night, your majesty. She smiled at that. She wasn't sure why she thought it was so sweet, but she did. Good night. She texted back and fell asleep almost instantly, a smile gracing her lips.

Xxxxxxxx

" _Whats wrong with my idea?" Jill asked._

" _It's a dumbass idea, that's why." Regina said, crossing her arms. The group was gathered in Bex's living room. Adam and Ronan were standing in between the two women, making sure they didn't get into another fight. Rebecca and Stephaun were sitting on the couch, simply watching to see what would happen._

" _If we stay here, we have food, shelter, protection from zombies. What's wrong with that?" Jill asked._

" _Um,_ _ **my**_ _food and_ _ **my**_ _shelter doesn't count as yours, dear." Rebecca said._

" _That gate isn't gonna hold back a herd of zombies and there is nothing stopping mutants from coming in here and ripping your face off." Lana said._

" _Then what do you suggest?"_

" _We head to the capital and find the president. All of this is his fault anyway. President Ral admitted it himself. Maybe he has a cure and is just keeping it for himself."_

" _If President Ral does have a cure, you can rest assured that he has a fucking army protecting him too."_

" _So our choices are stay here and die or go to the city and possibly die?" Stephaun asked._

" _It won't do you any good." Bex rose to her feet. "The whole East Coast is underwater. Including the White House. Wherever Ral is, he's not there."_

" _You can't be serious." Lana whispered._

" _I wish I wasn't. I went there looking for you, but I couldn't even get through West Virginia. Everything is submerged." A hush fell over the room. "Lana is right, we can't stay here, but Washington DC is a dead end. We need to go west. If the sea levels are rising fast enough to submerge the entire East coast in one year, then we need to leave this place. We need a plan."_

" _We need a big ass boat." Stephaun said._

" _Plenty of those on the West Coast." Rebecca added._

" _You're talking a cross country journey that we're nowhere near ready for." Adam said. "Besides, Lana, do you really want to take your kids all the way-"_

" _My kids will be fine. Trust me." Lana growled immediately. "Rest assured on that." She looked at Rebecca. "How much do you have stored up?"_

" _Not enough, but there's a town only a few miles down the road that's well stocked. I just haven't gotten around to raiding it yet. Are you in?"_

 _Lana sighed as she thought for a moment. Her safety was of no concern, but her kids was another matter entirely. She had to make sure they were safe. They were the only things she had in this world. Well except her sister. "Alright. I'm in."_

" _Then I'm in too." Stephaun said, standing up. He looked at Lana. "For our kids." She nodded._

" _Then I will go with you as well." Ronan said firmly._

" _You're all idiots. If you get to the coast and get a boat, what then?" Jill demanded._

" _Then this." Rebecca walked over to her table and produced what looked like a radio. She flipped a switch and static began to play for a minute until a clear voice rang throughout the room._

" _If anyone is out there, if anyone can hear me, my name is Justin. Justin Ral. There is a haven, a safe haven. It's in Antarctica. If anyone can hear me, you need to come here. There is no infection. I repeat, there is no infection." Rebecca flipped the switch back off._

" _That's been playing nonstop since the President went underground. This could be our chance."_

" _How do we know that's not a trick?" Jill asked._

 _Lana looked at her sister. "We need to start packing."_

" _I was hoping you'd say that. Follow me." She lead her sister down into the cellar and flipped on the lights, revealing the room filled with every gun imaginable. Tables were covered in ammo and bullet proof vests and crossbow bolts and arrows._

" _Holy shit."_

" _Yep." Rebecca grinned. "If we have to fight our way to that haven, those monsters are gonna be in for a real treat."_

 _Lana laughed. "No kidding." She went back upstairs and outside to tell the kids about their new plan. "What do you guys think?"_

" _We trust you, Mom. If this is what we have to do, then let's do it." Taj said. She smiled and looked at Jason._

" _I guess I'll miss busting up zombies, but I do need a break." He shrugged._

 _She shook her head. "Both of you amazing and I love you. But we're not going to be leaving for a while. We need to make sure we have another supplied and provisions."_

" _Adam and the others aren't going?" Jason asked._

" _I don't know. Jill wants to bunker down here but that's even dumber than what we're about to do." Lana leaned against her car. "We need to find us a truck until we get our boat."_

" _Ooh, can I plan it?" Taj asked excitedly, quickly going around to the side of the car to get his pad and pencil._

" _We just need food and blankets and stuff. Bex has plenty of weapons."_

" _Then we'll make a list for that."_

 _Lana left them to do that and wandered out to the fence, looking out over the empty wasteland beyond. She felt someone watching her and turned around, eyes falling on Emma and Robin talking quietly together, occasionally glancing in her direction._

" _So…" Stephaun interrupted her thoughts as he leaned against the fence and smirked. "Lana and Stephaun, about to embark on a journey for the ages."_

" _What do you want?"_

" _I want the world to go back to the way it was, but we both know that's out of the question. I wanted to ask if you'd watch AJ until I got back from a raid with your sister and Ronan."_

" _You're all gonna leave me with these idiots?"_

 _He grinned. "There isn't much room in Bex's truck but you can sit on my lap if you want."_

 _She rolled her eyes. "I'll pass, and sure I'll watch AJ."_

" _Thank you." He said with a serious expression. Apparently all silliness went out the window when talking about his kid. "And hey, I know we don't know each other that well, but I've got your back if you need it." He turned and walked away and Lana watched him leave in wonder._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And cut! You guys, that was great." John called. "Absolutely wonderful. Let's take an hour for break and then start back up."

"You're pretty good, Zelena." Regina said, flopping down next to her sister beneath the shade of a tree.

"You're not so bad yourself." She looked up as Taj brought them two bottles of water. "Thank you dear."

Regina almost moaned as she drank the icy cold liquid. Taj sat next to her and leaned against her. "What's wrong, T?"

"Nothing. Just sleepy." He said.

She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry, you won't have to do too much more. Soon we'll be home and you can sleep for a week if you want to."

"Home?" Zelena asked.

"I bought a horse farm in Brazil. The boys can be with their friends and I get to relax on a beautiful beach."

"Sounds like fun." Zelena commented.

"You should come too."

"What?" Zelena scoffed. "Me in Brazil? For what?"

"No reason. To relax and have fun. The boys could use an aunt, and you could meet you some nice Brazilian men."

"You might be right." Zelena quirked an eyebrow with a smirk.

"We have about 10 more episodes to shoot first though."

"Yep."

"Are Emma and Robin just gonna go home for half season break?" Taj asked.

"I don't know. It'd be a long drive." Regina said absently, playing with his hair. He was softly snoring a few minutes later and she smiled as she gently laid him down so his head was in her lap.

"What's it like...being a mother?" Zelena asked.

"It's hard to to explain really. Someone depends on you and loves you and you have to teach them and prepare them for the world. It's difficult, but...rewarding." Regina herself, couldn't have children due to a little mishap with her mother, but Zelena could. She could have a family, born of her blood. "Do you want children?"

"I don't know yet. Perhaps. But now wouldn't be a good time for them anyway." Zelena said with a shrug. "But if I did...would you help me?"

"Of course, Zelena." Regina said immediately and with firm certainty. "I'm your sister, we're a family and family sticks together."

"Thank you."

Regina nodded and went back to stroking Taj's head, looking out over the farm. It seemed like a perfect time to curl up on a hammock and take a good nap. She yawned and jumped when there a loud crash.

"What the fuck?!" John yelled racing over. "Do you know how much that equipment costs?!"

"Looks like we're done for today." Zelena said.

"Yep." She started to get up, trying to find a way to do so without awakening her little one. Angel came back thankfully and easily hefted Taj onto one shoulder while already carrying a half asleep AJ on the other shoulder. He waved at Zelena as the sisters walked behind them. Zelena smiled and waved back. Angel lay Taj down in his bed in the trailer and carried AJ off to his own before rejoining them in the living room of Regina's trailer. "You guys want anything to eat?"

"Do you have any apples?" Zelena asked.

"One green one left." Regina said, pulling one out of the fridge. "Jason likes them too." She handed it to Zelena as she passed and sat on the couch. Angel pulled her feet into his lap and leaned his head back.

"What is with this day? I'm sleepy too." He asked.

"I don't know." Regina smirked.

Zelena was on the floor and hadn't even bitten into the apple. "Maybe we're all under a spell." She and Regina burst out laughing while Angel raised his head and looked at them like they were crazy. "Private joke, dearie, maybe you'll get it later."

Regina chuckled and laid her head down on the plush chair arm, already drifting off. Angel laid down on the other end of the chair and soon he was out too.

It was dark when Regina awoke and attempted to get off the couch. Zelena was gone, but Angel was still on the end of the couch, using her feet and ankles as a headrest. When she tried to stand, he gripped her ankles even tighter and she fell out of the chair.

"Regina, why are you on the floor?" He asked sleepily.

Regina flicked an eyebrow as he released her. She stood up and stretched and checked on the boys. All three were asleep on her bed and it brought a smile to her lips as she returned to the living room and sat next to Angel as he sat up as well. "They're asleep. All three."

"That's, uh, good." He rubbed his face and leaned back. "What time is it?"

Regina pulled her phone out of her pocket. "12:30 in the morning. I guess John didn't fix his equipment."

"Guess not." He looked over at her.

"What?"

"I'm ready for my next bag."

She sighed as she stood up, going over to the kitchen area and pulling some ingredients out of the fridge for a sandwich. She pulled out the sub sandwich bread and layered it with meat, fresh cut tomatoes, fresh lettuce and some mayo. Angel watched in silence as she sliced it in half and motioned to one half for him to take. He leaped up with a grin and took a big bite out of it. His appreciative humming made her smile.

She poured them some tea to drink and retook her seat. They ate and drank in silence for a moment before Regina spoke. "That little girl I told you about…"

"The one who told your mother your secret." He said.

"Yeah, that's the one. Well, my mother basically forced me into marrying her father and I became the stepmother to the one person I hated the most in the world. Well it wasn't until many years later that I found out exactly what it took for me to become the stepmother. My mother had poisoned and killed her mother to satisfy an old vendetta. Well by then, that little girl was now a big girl, and she...tricked me...into killing my mother." She paused to look up at him. "Her name was Snow, and she's Emma's mother."

"Let me get this straight. You adopted the grandson of your step daughter and you and your step granddaughter used to share a son?"

"Crazy, right?"

"How the hell do you deal with all of this? How have you not cracked under the weight of all this stuff?"

"We haven't even scratched the surface, dear." Regina smirked, going back to eating. He started back eating as well, staring off into space. She got up to throw away her plate and put away her glass "I did crack, by the way." he stood up to do the same and they returned to sitting back on the couch, facing one another. He crossed his legs and she stretched hers out in front of them. "I've done a lot of bad things, Angel. I can't run from my past. I've gone down that darkness path. I've crossed that line before."

He blinked slowly, and looked down at his lap for a moment before meeting her eyes again. "People who've gone down that road believed it was the only road they could take. I've been down dark roads too. I've done things I'm not proud of. Now, Regina, I **don't** know you, but I would like to. After everything I've seen of you, going down that dark road and finding your way back to the light, says something about you."

"I tend to relapse." She warned him.

"I like a feisty woman." He smirked.

"I do too." She grinned.

He laughed and leaned against the back of the chair. "Okay, why don't we move on to a happier topic? Jason and Taj told me how great of a chef you are, why don't I make you dinner tomorrow night? You, me and the boys. A nice dinner and then why not a movie?"

"You're serious about trying to make this work, aren't you?" She asked. "I'm damaged goods, Angel."

"No, you're not. You are an amazing woman. You're beautiful and strong and complex and I love that." He Smiled.

That fucking smile again. Her stomach twisted but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was a warm glow in her belly that she never even felt with Daniel. Angel grabbed her feet and started tickling them. She laughed and tried to push him off, but he leaned on top of her legs, locking her in place.

"Say yes."

"No!"

"Say it!" He snapped, pausing to let her take a few deep breaths.

"Okay! Okay."

"Good." He smiled at her again.

"What is going on in here?" Jason asked, walking out of the room, followed by Taj and AJ

"Nothing, I was just forcing Regina to let me cook for her by tickling her feet." Angel said. Jason and Taj raised an eyebrow in unison. "That's creepy."

"I think we need to have a quick talk, Mr. O'Connor." Jason pulled up a chair and sat down in front of them. Angel exchanged a confused glance with Regina, who shrugged and sat up straight in the couch. "You're clearly interested in my mom, but I'm gonna tell you right now that if you hurt her, say goodbye to that angelic face." Angel's eyes widened for a moment.

"Now, hold on, Jason." Taj put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "He's not bad looking...I guess, and he has a good job. He should have a chance."

Angel looked at AJ, who was curled up against Regina. "You gonna give her a pep talk?"

"Dad, she's obviously amazing. Don't blow it." AJ replied, receiving a kiss on the head.

"You know what, I'm gonna slam all of you." He waited several moments, before grabbing Taj and Jason and pulling onto the couch.

Regina smiled, watching him wrestle with her sons. There was just something about that man that made her feel at home, like she was truly desired and treasured. The boys obviously liked him and she loved AJ already. He was already snuggled up to her like they'd known each other for years. Perhaps there could be something between her. Maybe her happy ending wasn't complete just yet.

xxxxxx

Read and review! A?N: Sorry for any mistakes, especially with the Portuguese, I used google translate for it. Thoughts and suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks, Regina and Angel spent quite a bit of time together, getting to know each other, lounging together in the trailer or going on walks through the farm. Offscreen, her relationship was wonderful, but onscreen, things weren't going as well. The writers were determined to prolong Lana and Stephaun's love hate relationship. She didn't mind, but there was a lot of fans blowing up her social media about it, begging for that first kiss. She had yet to actually kiss Angel at all, but she often thought about it. What it would be like to take that extra step in a relationship. Emma and Henry backed off of her, but Robin was even more insistent, even more angry that she was constantly ignoring him in favor of Angel. He really seemed to still believe that they were soulmates. Over time, Regina started to fill Angel in on her life story, bits and pieces, each one seemingly more depressing than the last. Of course everything was modified since she couldn't tell him about the magic and the real Evil Queen. He couldn't even begin to fathom the depth of all she'd gone through, but he was clearly willing to try, and that was all she wanted. It was more than what she could ask for.

She was brushing down Spirit after an afternoon ride when Angel walked into the stables and a bright smile quickly found its way across her lips, but it started to fade when she noticed how troubled he looked. "Angel? You alright?"

"No." He said with sigh. "Hey Spirit." He greeted the horse as though he were greeting an old friend or something. Spirit let out a soft sputter in acknowledgement.

"What's wrong?"

"You said you married this Leopold guy when you were 18. And he was 3 times your age right?"

"Maybe more like 4 or 5 times, but yes. Why?" She asked, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"I need to know...did he…"

She didn't even need for him to specify to know what he was referring to. "Force himself on me?" She sighed and turned back to brushing Spirit, blinking away the tears that immediately rose to the surface.

"I don't mean to upset, you know that. But I was just thinking about some of the stuff you told me and...You don't have to tell me."

"He did. I was his wife after all. It was…" She took a deep breath, feeling the desire to ignite a fireball and set something on fire. She heard those words again and again as Leopold lay over her, as he pushed her into the bed. She had been powerless and weak at the time. " **His right."** Her hatred for that man would never leave her soul. All those nights spent at his mercy. Everyone thought of him as the nice king, the good king, the generous king. They didn't know the monster that invaded her room at night, only to haunt her dreams long after he'd left.

Angel took a deep breath himself and looked ready to punch something. "You didn't tell anyone, did you? No one did anything?"

"Angel." She stopped brushing Spirit and turned to look at him. "Believe me when I say that I was alone in the world. You are the first person who's heard any of this. I never told anyone because...no one cared. No one cared about happened to me, what made me into that 'Evil Queen'. I was painted a villain for a very long time. People only cared about Snow's side. And they had every right to hate me, I told you that I've done very bad things in my life. But everything I've done was to take vengeance on her. Anyone who decided to help her was fair game to be destroyed. There was no limit. I went as far as I needed to to get revenge. I wasted my entire life on hatred, and the only thing I had to show for it was Henry, and he left me when he found out who I was and what I did. I just wanted to be happy, and now I am."

"I wish I'd have been there." He said, pulling her into his arms. "I would've killed him. I would've protected you."

"And then we'd both be dead. His men would've killed you and I probably would've killed myself. After knowing you, I don't think I could bear losing you."

He kissed the top of her head and sighed. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It's alright. Talking about it is helping a lot more than I thought it would."

He nodded as he stepped back and held her at arm's length. "I'm glad you trust me then. I know it can't be easy for you."

"It's not, but I didn't expect it to be." She said, before frowning. "Isn't today Sunday? AJ's mother is supposed to be coming right?"

"Yeah, but she's never on time." He scoffed.

"You shouldn't underestimate people." She smiled through the dark shadow trying to descend upon her, giving him a shove towards the door. She closed Spirit's stall and walked with him back to the trailers. "Do you think about the things I tell you often?" She asked, digging her hands into her back pockets as she walked at his side.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I don't mean to, but you pop in...rather frequently." She smirked at his apparent embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head. "Do you ever see us, um, being a real couple. Like, I mean together together, like-"

"You're nervousness is unfounded, although rather amusing." Regina cut in with a smile. "And I have considered it. It's...difficult to wrap my head around. Anyone who's ever been with me has always wanted something in return, and sex has always been meaningless and simply a means to an end. I've never experienced real love. I've never _made love_ before."

"I'm not saying we have to do anything." He said quickly, clearly fearing he'd overstepped. "Because I know what you've been through, but I was just wondering if you'd ever…" He sighed. "I just wanted you to know I'm kinda honored that you're giving me the time to get to know you like this. I can tell it's a rare occurrence."

Regina laughed. "You couldn't be more correct. But you are a good man, Angel. A great man. If you're willing to give me the time, then maybe...we could be more. _Do_ more. I'm not averse to it. Just...it's not as easy as I would like it to be."

"I completely understand. A woman like you is worth waiting for."

"Well thank you." Regina smiled. He held out his hand and she took it. It was small compared to his, practically dwarfing her own, but she trusted him. Truly trusted him. It was a first for her, and strange, but a good strange. Except that damn smile he flashed at her. She was going to do something about that fucking smile. If they were going to be in a relationship she could not fall weak kneed every time he smiled at her, which was almost all the time.

They made it back to the trailers and Regina could see AJ sitting on the doorstep of Angel's trailer with an open notebook in his hands. A woman was sitting next to him, obviously trying to get his attention. She was pretty with olive brown skin and slightly messy black hair with dark brown eyes. She was clearly AJ's mother.

"Wouldn't you like to come over and stay with your mom for a while?"

"No thank you." AJ said, trying his best to be polite but it was clear he did not want to speak to his mother.

"But AJ, I'm your mom. And I don't know anything about you. I want to know my son."

"My **Mom** died 3 years ago. As for you, you've been here for 10 minutes already, you could've asked me any question you wanted. I don't need to stay with you for you to get to know me." He paused."I'm sorry if that was rude." He turned back to his notebook, hastily writing away. His mother, clearly upset by his rebuttal, rose to her feet and walked towards Angel.

"What have you told him about me?" She hissed. "He won't even talk to me."

"I told him you were sick and you were getting help, but I'm sure he saw through that lie straight away." Angel said. "For once, you're on time."

"I had to see my baby."

"Sure." Angel rolled his eyes.

She glanced down at their joined hands and back up at Regina. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Nicole."

"I'm Regina." Regina said, shaking her hand.

"Gina, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, AJ was just telling me about you. How awesome Gina is."

"Sorry about that." Regina shrugged meekly.

"That's...alright. Angel, can we speak privately?" She spoke nicely, but her eyes were anything but.

Regina released Angel's hand and winked at him as she walked towards AJ. He looked up and smiled but hurriedly closed his book. "You okay?" She asked, sitting on the steps next to him.

He shrugged. "I don't like when she comes. She just makes Dad angry."

Regina glanced up at Nicole and Angel already arguing. "What are you writing?"

"I had to write a paper about a great woman for school."

"Oh yeah? You wrote it about your stepmom?" Angel had spoken to her about his ex wife and Regina had seen her picture once when she put AJ to bed. Her name was Angelina. Regina had made a joke about them being a family of Angels, but in the eyes of AJ and Angel, Angelina had truly been an angel. She was nice and beautiful, always willing to help others, no matter what. Regina had not known her, but from their words, Angelina was a woman to be admired.

"One of them." He said softly.

Interested now more than ever she held out her hand, silently asking for permission and he relented. She opened the notebook and turned to the page he'd marked. "There are many great women in history, and there will be many more throughout. Many have saved lives, changed nations, touched hearts. Well, there are two who have done that for me. My stepmom, my angel, Angelina O'Connor. She was a real representation of the word good, of the word generous and special. She was lost to cancer a few years ago, but her spirit drives me everyday to do good, to try and be good, and to help others wherever I can." Regina smiled as he detailed times of his stepmother's good heart and beauty. But it surprised her when she came down to the second to last paragraph. "The other great woman I know, probably doesn't even how she's touched my life. How she's changed me and my dad's life. She and my stepmom are so alike, yet at the same time they're completely different. Regina Mills, is a warrior and a queen who has been through battles and survived wars. She's strong and brave and the smartest person I know. She's beautiful too and she knows just how to brighten my day. Sometimes I see her cry and there's a darkness hiding behind her eyes. I know she's had a rough life. But she always tries to stay happy, to take happiness whenever she can, because she's knows what's it's like not to be happy. I want her to always be happy. Because she really is the queen of my life."

"Gina? Don't cry please. Is it that bad?" AJ asked, looking up at her as she quickly wiped her eyes, not even realizing that she'd been crying.

"No, it's beautiful." She said.

"I'm that good at talking, so I thought I'd write it."

Regina smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you, AJ. You've touched my life too." He held onto her like a lifeline and she kissed the top of his head. She leaned back and wiped at his eyes. "Look at us, crying like babies." He smiled and sniffed.

"You guys alright?" Angel came back over looking concerned.

"Yeah, we're fine." Regina said, ruffling AJ's hair. He grinned. She looked up at an irate Nicole, silently fuming and glaring at her, but she hardly let the woman get under her skin. She wasn't worth it. "I guess I'll see you guys tonight for dinner."

"Sure." Angel looked like he wanted to ask her about it, but he simply nodded as she stood up and wiped off the back of her jeans. "You sure you're okay?"

She nodded and he lowered himself to accept a kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you guys tonight. Salsa night. Bring your appetites."

"Yes ma'am." AJ smiled.

Regina walked back to her own trailer. Her smile refused to leave her lips. Even as Emma walked towards her with Henry at her side. "Miss Swan, do you and the Little Prince have plans for dinner tonight?"

Emma looked surprised by the offer. "Um, no. Why?"

"We're having salsa night tonight and there'll be more than enough. I realize that you're going to be here for a while, and there is no reason why we can't act civil towards each other. I want my boys to learn forgiveness and become good people. Me holding a grudge isn't helping that lesson along. I've have enough of grudges. If you see Robin, pass on the message please."

"Oh. Okay." Emma said as though she were stunned.

Regina nodded and continued on her way. Zelena and the boys were just arriving at the trailer with all the ingredients she'd asked for. Tonight was going to be fun.

Xxxxxxxx

Everyone was gathered beneath a trio of trees, at a long picnic table. Regina was laying out the food when Angel and AJ walked up, grinning from ear to ear as they were welcomed by the rest of the cast. Angel picked his seat to the left of Regina and kissed her forehead. She smiled as they dug into the mountain of food and joked around with each other. She loved being among her friends and new family and it warmed her heart that they accepted her as well. But she wondered if that would still be the same if they knew who she really was. That she was a mass murder, the ruiner of lives, the real Evil Queen. It made her physically sick to think about losing any of them. Except Jill. Jill made her want to drift back to Evil Queen mode for only a second to snap her neck. Angel interrupted her thoughts when he smiled brightly at her, and all those dark thoughts disappeared at once. They enjoyed an evening of merriment before they started cleaning up to head to bed.

"So, there's talk about us getting a few extra **months** off for half season. Is this a joke? Because if it is, it's really cruel." Adam said.

"Hopefully so." Ronan murmured.

"It is." Taj affirmed. "That's why next week, John is gonna work us overtime."

"Glad of it. I could use a long break." Regina added, feeding Angel her last chip dipped in salsa.

"No kidding. I never imagined all of this was this exhausting." Zelena added.

"You should've seen it during the first season." Regina scoffed. "You think this is exhausting...ha."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to annoy you as often as possible." Angel grinned.

"Jackass." Regina muttered with a smirk.

She was approached by Emma and raised an eyebrow in question. "So, Regina." Emma said. "Do you think you might come back and visit Storybrooke?"

"I highly doubt that." She answered, noting how the blonde's face fell at once.

"It's not because of any of you, Miss Swan. It's just I have a new home waiting for me in Brazil and the boys are behind in their schoolwork. I'd much prefer them to be in an actual classroom than taking online classes and tutors every other day."

"Right." Emma sighed. "Well, Ruby and Tink called. They said they'd really appreciate it if you came to see them."

"I'll remember that." Regina replied. She and Angel had to guide the sleepy boys back to the trailer and she went into her bedroom and sat on the bed while Angel went into the bathroom to shower and change. She wasn't sure when they started sleeping together. It seemed so natural that she didn't even notice it. Angel returned wearing a sleeveless shirt and some sweatpants. She took her turn in the shower and came back out wearing a short night dress and climbed into bed, laying her head on Angel's chest. He put his arm around her and sighed contently.

"Regina."

"Hmm?"

"Why haven't you ever had children of your own?"

"My mother." He actually growled once she said that and she smirked. "Were you expecting something else?"

" **Hoping** for something else, yes. Will you tell me what happened?"

"I made myself barren because I didn't want her to murder me or something and take over the empire that I basically stole from Leopold. She had come back into my life, claiming to want to help me find love and this and that, but I didn't believe it. A child was simply a means to an end to her. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of that. I regret it now, but back then...I just wanted her out of my Life."

"I'm really sorry, Regina."

"Don't even worry about it." Regina sighed. "But something she told me that day has stayed with me ever since."

"The love is a weakness motto?" Angel asked.

"No." She chuckled. "She said I was standing in the way of my own happiness. And she was right. A little twisted in the delivery, but she was still right."

"Twisted indeed." He said softly. "Well...I don't know if I count as your happy ending, but I'm willing to give it a try."

Regina smiled. "Happy endings are overrated, dear. Don't you know that?"

He let out a short laugh. "I suppose you're right. But Regina, if you **truly** loved me...would it really matter if we were true loves or whatever you like to say?"

Regina thought that over for a moment. "I suppose you're right."

"I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you, Miss Mills." Regina immediately sat up and looked down at him. "Did I ruin the mood?"

"No, I just…"

"I wasn't expecting you to say it back, Regina. I just wanted to tell you and let you know. That's all."

"We both know that's not it."

"It is."

"It's not."

"Regina."

"Angel." she glared at him for a moment before she softened. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course." he said without hesitation, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. She could feel that love, but it was so strange to feel such a genuine love overflowing off of another human being, directing it towards her. She'd never felt love like this before, so natural and so free.

"I don't...I don't know how to do any of this. To love without there being an ulterior motive. Well, romantically. I don't think I'm worth it."

"And I do, so I have to convince you that you are." He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. She touched his and he paused. "You okay?"

"Yes." Regina smiled. He kissed her nose and her cheeks and she laughed as he pulled her back down, covering her face with kisses, but always avoiding her lips. She growled at him as he started kissing her neck. "No, no, no. Enough." She pushed him flat on the bed and leaped on top of him. "Not yet."

"Fine. If I must be tortured by sleeping with you, and not the **fun** sleeping, then I suppose I wouldn't have it be any other woman."

Regina smirked. "You sure?" She leaned down and kissed the corner of his lip before lying down on her side of the bed.

"You are evil, woman." Angel said, pulling her close, wrapping his powerful arms protectively around her. She was soon asleep in those arms, but her dreams were anything but sweet and pleasant. It was like bile rising in her throat, those wrinkled and rough hands grabbing her and holding her to the bed.

"You'll like it, Regina. Stop struggling." That disgusting voice whispered into her ear. "As the king, you are my right. Now be still!"

"No!" Regina lashed out, trying to get the hands away from her, to get free.

"Regina. Regina! It's alright." she heard Angel's voice and she wanted to relax, but she was still being held, being crushed to a man's chest and the only thing she could think, was to get away. Regina punched Angel hard and got off the bed, hugging herself tightly. "It's alright, Regina. It was just a nightmare." He said, holding the side of his face.

"Do not **ever** hold me against my will again." She hissed, remembering the king's hands upon her, touching her everywhere, disgusting her. She shuddered.

Angel's face changed as he realized the cause of her anger. "I'm sorry, Regina. I just wanted you to know that you were okay. I didn't even think. I'm so sorry."

"No, this is why this will never work. I told you I was damaged, that I could never be what you wanted, what you deserved."

"Regina, I just want you-"

"Get out." Regina stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"I'm not going anywhere." Angel said from the other side. "I am sorry. I really am. But if you think that I'm just going to walk away because you tell me to, then you obviously have learned nothing about me in the time we've been together. I'm gonna wait right here, I don't care how long it takes, Regina, because I care about you. I want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine." Regina snapped, feeling her magic start to surge with her raging emotions. She dug her hands into her hair and tried to forget the old king that had violated her, that haunted her dreams and turned them into nightmares that wouldn't let her escape.

"Mom." Taj called softly. "Let me in."

"No, Taj. I'm fine."

"We both know that you're not. I just want to talk to you but I can do it better if we weren't on opposite sides of a door. I want your permission."

Regina sighed and waved her hand, sitting down on the toilet seat as the lock magically turned. Taj stepped in and closed the door. He didn't say anything as he ran to hug her and she could do nothing but burst into tears and hold her son close.

"Taj, I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"I'm too...broken." She sighed.

"You're not broken, Mom. You're the strongest person I've ever known. You're just afraid. Afraid of letting yourself be loved. Insecurities have been ingrained in you since you were born, but you aren't anyone's little pet anymore. Mom, you're free. Do you know that?" He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Don't try and go back to being alone because that's all you've ever known. You deserve happiness. It's okay to be afraid to take a risk. Something bad could happen or something good could happen. But if you don't do anything, Mom, nothing happens."

"I know. You're right." Regina sighed. "I want to just fall in love. It's supposed to be easy, but it's not."

Taj Smirked. "Just ignore everything else and look at you and Angel, how far the two of you have come and how far you'll go. You two are great together, Mom."

Regina took a deep breath, allowing her magic to settle. She looked at her youngest child in wonder. "You never cease to amaze me."

Taj grinned. "Well then, we're both doing something right. Just talk to him. He's still out there." He held out his hand and Regina took it and rose to her feet.

Jason was pressing an ice pack against Angel's face where a dark bruise was already forming under his right eye. Both looked up as Regina and Taj emerged from the bathroom. Jason immediately went to hug his mother and she assured them that she was fine. She sent them both to bed and turned to Angel.

"Regina. " Angel stood up and took one of her hands. "You know I would never hurt you. I didn't think it through. If I'd thought about it, I might've-"

"Angel, stop. Just...stop. Please. You have apologized more to me than anyone else I've known and you did nothing wrong. You've never done wrong. It's just not as easy as I want it to be. **I'm** sorry...for hitting you."

"it's okay." He smiled.

Regina scratched the side of her neck and looked down at her feet. "You can hold me now, if you want." She gasped when he quickly pulled her into his arms, gently, but firmly. "I was serious about what I said before, Angel. I can't be what you want."

"You are more than I could ever want. I said I was falling in love with you, Regina. I'm gonna be right beside you and help you fight your demons. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." He chuckled. "Not that you can't defend yourself, considering you punched the hell out of me not too long ago."

She smiled and tilted his head down so she could finally capture his lips. He went stick still for a moment before melting against her, lifting her into the air and sat down on the bed, placing her in his lap. Regina couldn't help but moan. His lips were soft and skilled, and his tongue easily managed to slip into her mouth and caress her own. His hands slid into her hair, gently massaging her scalp while his hips ground against hers. She couldn't help but think of the differences between Angel and her former lovers. Her kisses with Daniel were tender and loving, but few and far between as they kept their love affair a secret. Those with Emma, were passionate, but not as intense as this. Robin's unnecessary moaning made her want to slap him half the time, but he wasn't bad at it. Angel suddenly picked her up again and moved them back further on the bed, laying her head on the pillow. She looked up into black eyes that no doubt mirrored her own. She really didn't want to fight this undeniable attraction to the man. She couldn't. There was just something about him that she couldn't resist, that soothed any fears, any insecurities she might've had. For now that is.

Angel's tongue dragged along her neck before she felt his sharp teeth graze her pulse point. She gasped at the sudden contact and he quickly leaned back, panting hard. "I'm sorry. I lost myself in the moment."

"No." She said. "I'm the one who's lost. But your touch...guides home. I want this, Angel. I want to be with you. But…"

"No. No buts." He said firmly. "You want this. Let's do this. Give me a chance. Don't analyze it. Just...feel...for now." He captured her lips again and she couldn't remember why she'd been apprehensive before.

"We're not having sex, just so you know."

"I am aware. Just try to be a little less unbelievably sexy and maybe I'll make It through the night." He grinned before kissing her again and she wrapped her arms around his head, claiming his mouth for her own.

Xxxxxxxx

The next morning, she awoke in Angel's arms to feel warm sunlight shining on her face. Jason was standing next to the window, smiling. "Taj and AJ made breakfast, Mom. We eat in 20."

"We'll be up in a second." Regina smiled and sat up, sliding out of Angel's grip when he tried to tighten it. She stood up and stretched before shoving Angel until he sat up suddenly.

"What? Is it another nightmare?" He looked around wildly with his fist raised as though he were going to literally fight it off.

"No, it's morning. The boys made breakfast. We eat in 20." she went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed in a white tanktop and black shorts and put on one of her Housecoats that she liked to wear around the house. She waited for Angel to return in gray sweats and a long sleeved white shirt. They walked into the dining area and were greeted by delicious smells and three grinning faces.

"What is this?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Well, we know you had a rough night last night. And we haven't cooked for you in a while so we decided to do something nice for you, Mom." Taj said.

"Well thank you." She sat down and her sons presented her with a large slice of breakfast casserole. They cut themselves a piece and Angel, but watched her until she took the first bite. "I am never cooking again. This is amazing."

"We found your recipe box." AJ said.

"And we added in a dash of red pepper flakes." Jason added.

Taj grinned. "Gives it some kick."

"Whatever it is, it's delicious." Angel said, digging in.

Xxxxxxxx

 _Lana sighed, sitting on the hood of her car. She'd reinforced the armor and was going over the plan again in her head, waiting impatiently for Stephaun. They'd drawn straws to see who had to go for today's raid on the nearby town and she and Stephaun had drawn the shortest. Lucky her._

 _Stephaun approached, now sporting gray sweats and a tight white long sleeved black shirt. He carried an axe leaning on one shoulder and wore a holster with two guns. "Ready to go, your Majesty?"_

" _I'm waiting for you." She had switched out her black shorts for black jeans and her shirt had been exchanged for a black tank top._

" _Waiting for me? I like the sound of that." He grinned._

 _She curled her lip. "Let's just go so we can get back and I won't have to look at you anymore."_

 _He chuckled as he climbed into the car. "You like looking at me."_

" _I assure you, I do not." Lana replied, getting into the driver's seat. She was silent as she drove them out of the gate. Ronan closed it behind them and she turned towards the road. Today they would finish cleaning out the town of food and supplies and any weapons they could find. They'd already spent a week working on it and were almost ready to head out._

" _So, are you still going to ignore me and try to pretend that I'm not here?" Stephaun asked after barely a minute of driving. Lana said nothing. "You had sex with that blonde girl and the dark haired guy, didn't you?"_

 _Lana slammed her foot on the brakes, throwing him forward and causing him to hit his head on the dashboard. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

" _We've all seen the doey eyes and little talks." Stephaun said, holding his forehead. "Damn, that hurt."_

" _That is none of your damn business."_

" _No it's not, but it got you talking, didn't it?"_

 _Lana sighed as she started driving again. "Just shut up please."_

" _For now, I will. Only because you asked so nicely."_

Xxxxxxxx

Angel walked down to the stables for their midday break but he could not find Regina. Spirit wasn't in his stall, so he assumed she was out riding. He walked out to the field and found Regina sitting in the grass, leaning against Spirit, who was laying in the grass behind her. The woman was almost luminous, glowing with the sun as she smiled and stroked Spirit's neck. He didn't want to interrupt, didn't want to forget the breathtaking image she created.

"You know, Angel, it is impolite to stare." Regina turned her head and beckoned him closer.

He smiled as he quickly closed the distance between them and sat next to her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Why?"

"I was just worried about you. You know, after last night."

She shrugged. "To be perfectly honest, Angel, I am terrified of falling in love with you."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because. In many ways, my mother was right. In many ways, she was wrong. Love isn't necessarily a weakness, but it does change you. It allows a person to get inside you, make you feel different things, do things you normally wouldn't. I have lived for as long as I can remember, virtually in solitude. I hurt a lot of people to try and make myself happy. I lost my father, gained Henry, lost him and gained Taj and Jason. I just needed some time to process everything."

"You know I'm here, Regina. I'm not going anywhere. You can talk to me."

"I know."

"Good." He smiled, laying his head across her lap. "So, what's next? I got my first kiss, after what, 6 months?"

"It would appear so." She said, stroking his head. He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch, her soft skin. He wondered how she could be so hard at times, but to the touch, she was soft and smooth and warm, like his own personal sun, his little flame. "What are you thinking about?"

"You." He replied, kissing her palm. "You are a complex woman, but oh so beautiful." He opened his eyes, looking up at her. "Where are you going for half season break?"

"Home hopefully, but…"

"You're thinking about revisiting Storybrooke?"

"Maybe." She shrugged. "I had considered it, but my boys come first, and I want to get then situated first. We have to pack and move." Then again, she could just do all that with magic and be done in two seconds. "I don't know if I want see all my old haunts."

"Maybe me and AJ could go with you-"

"No." Regina said immediately, shaking her head. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Because." **It's a town I created using magic that essentially tore families apart and devastated half a world**. "Because, they're just going to treat me like the Evil Queen, a _real_ Evil Queen. I don't want the boys to see me that way. Or you."

"It's not like they'll think any less of you." He pointed out.

"That may change once they see me kill someone by ripping out their heart or snapping their necks. Something I would very much like to do to half the people of that wretched town."

He grinned. "Sounds hot."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him off. "You're ridiculous."

"Not really." Angel stood up and offered his hand. "Come on, we should be heading back for our next scene. I heard I might get to kiss you on screen, so let's go and make the world happy." She took his hand and he yanked her off the ground and into his arms, planting a heart stopping kiss on her lips. "New favorite thing: making out with Regina Mills. We're doing that tonight, right?"

"We'll see." Regina smirked. She looked over her shoulder as Spirit rose to his feet. "You can stay in the paddock, Spirit. See you later."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Emma watched Robin toss a table across the room and angrily run his hands through his hair. "How are you not angry?! She is supposed to be with me! We are soulmates!" The man hissed, kicking a chair out of his way.

"Are you drunk?"

"No." He snapped. "I am furious because the woman I love, the woman I am fated to be with is in the arms of some other man. Pixie dust doesn't lie."

Emma sighed and glanced around to make sure no one else was in the vicinity. No one was. They were in a simple sitting room that some of the cast used to watch the other actors as they were being recorded and doing their scenes. She got up and closed the door. "Has it ever occurred to you that Regina isn't that same woman you knew?"

"No one can change who they are completely. And Regina loves me."

"She **did** love you. Look, I don't care about your little obsession with Regina, but you need to back off if you want any kind of relationship with her. Especially with Angel around. He's gonna kick your ass."

Robin glared at her as he sat down. "Regina is my soulmate. I love her."

Emma sighed. "Whatever. If that's what you're going to do, then fine, but leave me out of it. Please." The screens on the wall caught her attention and she tilted her head. Robin frowned and turned around to look at them as well. Regina and Angel had been filming their raid all day and it had mostly been banter and action as they were attacked by a horde of zombies and forced to make a hasty retreat. Now though...they were kissing. Regina was clearly enjoying herself and Emma felt a stab of jealousy as she thought about how she'd missed the opportunity to be in Angel's place. Robin was livid. He immediately stormed out. She sighed as she rose to follow him. The thief just refused to take the hint. Regina was obviously happy with her new life and Emma could see now just why she'd wanted to leave in the first place. They didn't deserve a place at Regina's side. Although she wanted to be the one Regina was with, just as badly as Robin did, forcing that woman to follow a certain path, a predetermined fate, was not the way to do it. Robin disappeared ahead the corner and she sighed again as she heard immediate screaming and arguing. Robin and Angel were nose to nose, angrily shouting at one another. Regina just looked extremely annoyed. The usual.

"Robin!" She grabbed him and tried to pull him back, but he shook her off. "I'm sorry about this, Regina."

"Why? He's the one acting like an idiot." Regina said, stepping between the bristling males. She grabbed Robin's jaw and forced him to look at her. With their eyes locked together, she started to back away until they were out of earshot and spoke to him. Emma looked at Angel, watching them closely, fingers twitching.

"What the fuck is his problem?"

"He thinks he and Regina are still-"

"Soulmates?! Are you fucking kidding me?" Angel hissed, fuming. He immediately started to calm down as Regina turned to walk back towards them. But Robin grabbed her arm and spun her around, kissing her on the lips. Angel took off towards them like an enraged animal, spearing Robin to the ground with brute force. Regina managed to stay on her feet and get out of the way and Emma quickly went to make sure she was okay. Ronan walked calmly over and grabbed Angel, yanking him off Robin and sending him flying sideways like a ragdoll. He roughly pulled Robin to his feet and pushed him away.

"Enough. You both are acting like animals, like fools." He said, looking between Robin and Angel.

"If he puts his hands on Regina again, I'll show him what an animal I can be. I will rip him apart." Angel growled as he picked himself back up.

"Why are you fighting?" Ronan asked. "Regina is already yours. This fight has no purpose. What will it prove?"

"That he shouldn't put his hands on-"

"She should be with me." Robin snapped.

"She doesn't want you, dumbass!"

"Enough!" Regina roared. Emma fell her magic swirling angrily and for a moment feared that the Evil Queen was going to fully emerge. She stepped forward and looked at Robin, pointing back in the direction he'd come. "Go."

"But Regina-"

"I said go! Go away! I don't want to see you and you better stay as far as hell away from me for the next week or you will meet an old friend of ours, and I know you don't want **her** to come out." She didn't need to tell them who **she** Evil Queen was not to be trifled with. Regina then turned to Ronan and thanked him for his assistance, before pushing Angel away towards the trailers.

Emma returned to her own trailer and threw off her jacket with a sigh. Henry was sitting in the chair, playing on a handheld game. "You just missed a good show."

"What happened?"

"Robin happened. He's lost his mind and Angel kicked his ass." She sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

He put down the game and put it in the seat next to him. She could always tell her son was upset and lately, he seemed to be upset a lot. "I think we should leave. Go back home. There's nothing for us here."

"Regina's here."

"She doesn't want us, Mom. She has a new family and a new life, and apparently we can't be a part of that."

"She still loves you, Henry."

"I know. But everything's changed. This isn't the way it's supposed to be." He said. "We should just go home."

"We have a job to do, Henry. Leaving now would probably hurt the show."

"So? It's **her** show, not ours."

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you come watch us film the scenes tomorrow? You might find something interesting." She suggested, hoping against hope that he'd agree so he could get out of this mood he'd been in lately.

"Fine. One time, but that's it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sit down." Regina said, pulling Angel down so she could clean a small cut just above his eyebrow and the skint marks on his arms where he'd slammed into Robin and hit the ground. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Angel sighed. "I just saw him kiss you and I wanted to rip his head off. I lost it for a second."

"It's okay. I could've kicked his ass myself though. Really wanted to."

"Sorry again." He smirked slightly, wincing as she cleaned his small battle wound.

She smiled. "It was a bit of a turn on."

"Really?"

"You're usually a nice guy, every so often a jackass. It was almost surreal to see you go crazy like that. Pretty hot." She grinned at his smug look. "Now go take a shower, dear. You'll not be getting in my bed with all that dirt on you."

"Yes ma'am." He went into the back and she cleaned up until the boys and Zelena burst into the trailer.

"There was a fight, and I missed it?" The redhead exclaimed. "Did someone at least record it?"

"What happened?" Jason asked. "You alright, Mom?"

"You didn't punch Jill again, did you?" Taj sighed. "We talked about that."

Regina blew heavily through her nose. "She deserved it. And I'm fine, the fight was between Robin and Angel."

"Did pretty boy kick the thief's face in?" Zelena asked.

"No. Ronan broke it up before things got out of hand. Angel's in the shower and he's okay too."

"Yeah, thanks for asking." Angel said, walking back in wearing black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Are you alright, Dad? Are you sure?" AJ asked with worry. Angel hugged his son and nodded.

"Yeah kid, I'm good. Princess took care of me."

"If I have to correct you one time-" Regina started.

Zelena interrupted with a loud sigh. "Who won then? What was the fight about?"

"Thank you, Aunt Z, for sticking in with the important stuff." Jason added, both of them looking at Angel expectantly.

"He's still on that bull that he and Regina are soulmates. He kissed Regina so I tackled him." Angel shrugged as he sat down. "Nothing big."

"By the way, I saw the kiss on the monitor. Clearly, that wasn't the first time." Zelena smirked at her younger sister. Regina blushed and turned her head. "Oh dear sister, you must tell me all about it."

"Not in front of the kids." Regina said.

"They're not listening."

"We definitely are." said Jason.

"Then go to bed." The redhead snapped. She grinned when Jason glared at her.

"They don't have to go just yet." Regina intervened. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, let's order a pizza." AJ suggested.

"I like it." Angel added.

Regina nodded to Taj and he went off to make the call. Jason went to change out of his costume and AJ sat back on the couch with Angel. She took Zelena outside so they could talk without being overheard.

"What's wrong, Regina?" Zelena asked.

"Do you think that this is a good path? That I should pursue this with Angel?"

Zelena laughed. "I am the last person you should be talking to about dating advice, dear. I've never even had a boyfriend before."

"Wait." Regina did a double take. "You mean, you've never…"

"Had sex? No. I'm told it's fun though."

Regina raised both her eyebrows. "That...is unexpected."

"As for the whole Angel thing, I know everyone is telling you take this chance and just be happy, but if you're having second thoughts, if you need a little more time, then tell him that. He'll understand."

Regina nodded. "You're right, I'll talk to him."

"Good." Zelena hit her on the back. "Now, let's go eat some pizza. It's gonna take them forever to bring it."

"I'm sure of that." Regina said, following her back inside. Jason and Taj were both in regular clothing, playing a video game on the TV. Angel and AJ had their own set of controllers and all four were yelling excitedly as they played football onscreen. Regina sat down on the couch, pulling her knees up to her chin to watch Angel. The man was truly something else. He was great with the kids, had a wonderful personality and really seemed to care about her. For any woman, he would be the perfect guy. Then why was she so hesitant?

After they ate, Zelena went back to her own trailer and the boys went to bed. Angel was stretched out on her bed when she walked in, but she ignored him and went into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She hated that she was afraid of a relationship, afraid of this one man. She was the Evil Queen for crying out loud. Portal jumper, life ruiner, destroyer. She'd fought in wars and lead armies into battles. Faced dragons and countless monsters, all without a hint of fear. And yet, she was wary of a single man. She sighed and got changed into her nightdress and went back into the room. Angel was laying on his back on his phone, displaying every inch of his mouthwatering torso. It'd been over 3 years since she had sex and the man was not helping in keeping her thoughts on more appropriate matters at all. She smirked and leaped on top of him, taking his phone and laid it on the table nearby before kissing him hard.

"Oh, okay." He grinned, kissing her back with just as much passion. He tried to roll them over, but Regina effectively stopped that and sat back.

"I have not been with anyone in over 3 years. You know this?"

"I do now, and we should rectify that as soon as possible." He smirked, looking almost giddy as he held onto her hips. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just...happy."

"Is it because of little old me?"

"Partially." She shrugged. "Are you really serious about this thing with me?"

"Yes, woman. How many times must I tell you that?" He snapped, giving her ass a squeeze. "You have a really nice ass. I mean, **really** nice. For real."

"Oh yeah? So do you." She grinned, kissing him again, feeling his hands run up her sides to her back to pull her even closer. In Angel's arms, she could feel the darkness of her past giving away to the bright light of the future ahead. Nothing was promised and she and Angel might not even stay together. But right now, everything…. was perfect.

xxxxxxxx

Read and Review please!

A/N: By the way I am not Portugese, I know there was some confusion. I am American, although I wish I was Portugese. Sorry for any mistakes. So anyway, thoughts and suggestions?


	4. Chapter 4

Angel crossed his arms, watching Regina go through her swimsuit photoshoot. The woman was stunning, radiant, as she smiled and posed for the flashing cameras. He watched every inch of her as she moved into each pose. He caught her eye and his jaw nearly dropped as she bent over forward, showing him the mouthwatering cleavage that her light blue bikini did nothing to hide.

"Hey Angel, just the man I wanted to see. The kids told me you were down here." John said as he approached. He smiled, looking at Regina as she turned her back to them and looked over her shoulder, an evil smirk on her lips.

"I am about to kill her… and you. Stop looking." Angel said.

"Right." John turned to look at him. "I wanted to get your thoughts on the script for the next episode."

"Haven't...read...it...yet." Angel replied, tilting his head, still completely focused on the little tease in front of him.

"I think you should." John slammed the script into his chest. "Check out page 43 and come see me to discuss it."

Angel sighed and walked off to look over the script. He turned to page 43 as instructed and his eyes immediately locked onto the word 'sex'. "Oh hell no." He took off after the director, exiting the building just behind him. "John, are you crazy? Regina and I can't do a sex scene."

"Why not?"

"Because sex is more than that to her and I don't want our first time to be seen by the world. And besides, do you honestly believe she's going to go through with this? Our kids watch this show, man."

"You guys can't pretend?"

"What?"

"Get Regina, talk to her and then come to my office, we'll talk it all over then." John patted him on the shoulder and continued on his way.

Angel sighed as he went back inside. Regina had changed into a black lace bikini. Her hair was slightly wet, giving it a wavy look. Light glitter had been applied to her skin, making her sparkle and shine as the camera flashed and rotated to take pictures at all angles. One of the photographers did something to make her laugh and Angel couldn't imagine her being any more beautiful.

"Alright, let's go, Regina. You have two more photo shoots for the day and then you can have a break." Anjie said, walking past with a tablet in one arm.

Regina sighed as she put on a robe. "What's next?"

"Your new clothing line."

"I don't remember starting a clothing line."

"Well you have like 10 designers lined up for some reason."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. Let me go get changed."

"Hey-" Robin burst into the room before Angel could get to speak, and he scowled at the interruption.

Robin glared right back, until he turned a cocky smirk on Regina. "You called Gina?"

Regina smiled. "I did. Anjie, set aside a 10 minute break. This won't take too long. And you are dismissed." Anjie raised an eyebrow, but nodded and left the room. With motions of the queen's hand, everyone else left the room as well and Regina faced Robin once again. "I thought we should have a talk after the travesty of what happened a few days ago between you two. Now, Angel dear, you might not understand some of this conversation, but I thought you should be here. If you want to take a seat…" Angel nodded, more than turned on by Regina's authoritative tone. He sat down in Regina's filming chair and Regina turned to Robin. "Here's the thing, Robin. I don't like you. I really don't. You can dismiss all that bull about soulmates and fate right now. You have a wife and child-"

"Marian and I split up. That's why I could come to find you." Robin interrupted. "Because I loved you. Not her."

"That's terrible...for you. Because I am with someone else and you need to learn to let the past go. A bunch of stupid dust will not decide who I am to be with. As for fate, it can suck it."

Robin breathed heavily through his nose. "And there is no chance for us?"

"Nope, not at all." Regina smirked. "Just so we're clear, you will never **ever** put your lips or your hands on me again. Got it?"

"Got it." Robin said slowly.

"Good. Don't forget it. What did you need, Angel? I'm running late." She asked turning to the man.

"Script." He held it out to her. "John said to read it and report back."

"Thank you. I'll see you tonight around 8. Watch the kids for me?"

"Of course." He smiled, bending down to accept a kiss on the forehead before she strutted off. He didn't even spare Robin another glance as he left the building and headed out to where the boys were playing soccer with Ronan and Zelena. Regina didn't return until late night and she immediately went to say good night to the boys before joining him in what he now considered their bedroom. She didn't say anything as she changed out of her work clothes and into a black shirt and yoga pants. "So...what do you think of the script?"

"It is...interesting." She said slowly, sitting next to him on the bed. "I called John and he said you weren't happy with it."

"Of course I'm not happy with it. **We** haven't even had sex yet." He sighed. "When I figured we finally made love, I wanted to give you the ideal. You know, rose petals, champagne, candles, isolated cabin on the beach. I wanted to give you something perfect for once."

Regina smirked. "You do realize that no matter how our first time is, there will be many more to follow." He looked up in surprise. "I don't care about things being perfect. With you...things already are. The only thing is I've never done a sex scene before."

"Me either. I don't even know what to do. Well, I know **what** to do, I just…" He sighed and scratched the top of his head.

She smiled at seeing the changes in his features. They'd been out here for a few months already and his hair was growing quickly, but John had asked him not to cut it just yet, and his stubble would've been a beard at this point, but he refused to stop cutting that. He was so handsome and thoughtful and it warmed her heart when she remembered what he'd told John today. "Baby, I don't mind doing this if you don't. Whatever we don't do in the studio...we can finish when we get home."

"Maybe you should get naked." He suggested. She raised an eyebrow. "Just so I won't be too surprised on camera." He said. "You know I'm gonna forget my lines once I see you." He gestured to her cleavage. "They're staring at me."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him off the bed. "You **should** be surprised."

"So, we're doing the scene?" He asked to confirm.

"If we want to keep our job, I guess so." She replied, laying on her stomach and sorta off the bed. He pulled her head down for a kiss, sliding his tongue down her throat. She moaned, feeling an immediate reaction to his touch between her thighs. By this time in a few days, he would be between them, and she could hardly wait. She was nervous about doing it front of a camera, but they needed their job and she could just tell John not to show all of her assets. Angel stood up, taking her with him. He ripped off his shirt as he pushed her onto her back and paced in front of the bed like an animal deciding the best way to devour his prey. He grabbed her foot and dragged her to the edge of the bed, digging his hand into her hair to massage her scalp for a moment. She gasped and reached for his pants, but he simply took her hands and raised them above her head. "You gonna tease me until we do the scene?" She asked.

"You know it." He smirked.

"Come on Angel." She whined. "It's been 3 years."

"Same for me." He replied. "And I am stuck with a little tease like you. You think it's easy waking up to a woman like you every morning? Not being able to touch you like I want to? Like I need to." He suddenly threw her back on the bed and flipped her onto her stomach, crawling over her like a beast. One hand grabbed her ass and she moaned at being manhandled like this. "Regina, you drive me insane." He whispered into her ear, licking the outer edge of it before giving it a sharp nip. She bucked back against him and he hissed, grinding against her. "I don't know if I can control myself."

"Stop dry humping me then." She laughed, receiving a smack on her backside. She slipped from beneath him and grabbed his ass with both hands. "You're the one with the great ass." She laughed as he spun around and picked her up to slam her on the bed. Despite the tension in the air clearing up, Regina was wet and hot thinking about the sex scene. Angel was a gorgeous man, fit and strong and caring and perfect. But she wondered if that perfection continued on all the way down. She almost hoped that he wasn't so...big. She wasn't sure if she would be able to take it. In his arms that night she kept squirming and he would grunt and refuse to let go of her. When morning came, she was shocked by Angel scrambling to get off the bed and failing as Jason dove on top of him and sat on his chest. Taj leaped onto the bed, wielding a crowbar.

"Whoa! Hey!" She snatched the crowbar and dragged both boys away from Angel. "What are you doing?"

"Our mother is not doing a sex scene." Taj answered.

"Showing off her goods to the entire world." Jason added. "I bet it was his idea." He nodded to Angel. "Buttering us up so you can get in our mom's pants."

Taj suddenly pulled a bat out of nowhere and held it up, but Regina grabbed it before he could swing.

"Both of you just calm down for a second. Where's AJ?"

"He went with Ronan to get breakfast. We didn't think it was good for him to be here while we murdered his dad." Taj said.

"This was not Angel's idea. He didn't even want to do it."

"So our mom's not good enough for you?" Jason demanded. Regina held the bat in front of him as he moved to a very confused Angel. "Você acha que é tão perfeito ? Eu disse que iria atrapalhar aquele rosto angelical." (You think you're so perfect? I told you I would mess up that angelic face.)

"Eu amo a sua mãe. Eu nunca iria machucá-la . Tentei dizer a John que esta era uma má idéia, mas Regina concordou." (I love your mother. I would never hurt her. I tried to tell John that this was a bad idea, but Regina agreed.) Angel said. "We're going to do the scene but we're gonna make sure that John does it how we want to. Regina is not going to be full blown naked on live television. I'll shoot John before I let that happen."

Regina watched her sons slowly calm down. "See? Nothing to worry about."

"You guys have to do the scene?" Jason asked.

"If we want to keep our jobs, I would imagine so."

"But you have a contract, you can't be fired." Taj said.

"Boys, it'll be a 2 minute scene. Nothing will be shown. I'll be in the best hands possible." Regina sighed. "Now, will you please relax?" They said nothing but crossed their arms, their way of admitting defeat. "Now apologize to Angel for giving the man a heart attack."

"It's alright." Angel said. "It's good that they're protecting their mother's virtue."

Regina snorted. Her virtue had been lost years ago. But it did touch her heart that her boys were trying to protect her so fiercely. They left the room and Regina slid the weapons under her bed. She had no idea where they got them from, but Jason was known for getting his hands on things he shouldn't have. "Are you alright?" She asked, looking up as Angel got off the bed.

"Yeah, just got the shock of a lifetime though. I saw my entire life flash before my eyes." Angel replied. She laughed, but stopped when he touched her cheek. "There wasn't enough of you in it."

"Sweet talker." Regina smirked, accepting a kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Regina headed with the family out to the gym on set. It was massive, a good place for the actors to both wind down and pump themselves up whenever they wanted. She was wearing a simple tanktop that was purposefully fitted and a little too tight, as well as black athletic shorts that also fitted her deliciously, only to torture Angel for making her so horny last night. She found Emma and Henry already there, walking side by side on a pair of treadmills. Zelena was there as well, making a ridiculous bet with Ronan about lifting a weight, as well as a few of the crew, and last but not least, Jill, dressed in a bra top and short shorts. Regina wrinkled her nose at the sight of the woman. Jason and Taj ran off to do their lessons and Regina stepped onto the treadmill next to Emma.

"Come here to work out or to make everyone salivate while watching you?" Emma teased.

"There's only one man I need to do that, dear." She was momentarily distracted by Emma's body. The woman was in incredible shape, everything nicely tanned and toned. It brought back some very dirty memories.

"Easy, your Majesty." Emma said, noticing her look. Regina smirked as she pulled her hair back and started walking at a gentle pace. "What're the boys up to?" Emma continued as Regina acknowledged Henry with a smile and wave. She glanced over her shoulder at her kids. Jason was in the boxing ring and Taj was on the mats.

"They have personal trainers." She answered. "Jason is learning boxing and Taj is a black belt in some kind of self defense class."

"They don't kid around, do they?"

"I encouraged them to try everything. They really took it to heart." Regina chuckled. Taj was more of an electronics person, but he'd picked up something when she encouraged him to do something a little more athletic. She always wanted her children to be a well rounded, and plus he was very small when she adopted him. Jason had been the same way, but he ate everything, so his athletic training was to keep him from gaining too much weight.

"Maybe we should sign you up for a personal trainer, Henry." Emma said, nudging her son. Henry just brushed her off and she rolled her eyes. "You gonna be a prude all day?"

"How are you in school, Henry?" Regina asked.

"Okay." He shrugged.

"Any better in math- Zelena, what are you doing?" Zelena was standing next to her treadmill looking very suspicious. She reached forward and turned the dial for the speed. "You bitch!" Regina laughed, trying to keep up, but ultimately had to jump off.

Zelena burst out laughing. Ronan chuckled as he walked over and handed her a 20. "What's next?"

"Really? You almost kill me for $20?"

"Haven't I tried to kill you for less?" Zelena smirked.

Regina was out of breath and fanned herself while she turned the speed back down. "Sisters."

Emma snickered. "I don't think I've ever actually seen you run before."

"I don't like running."

"I've noticed. Your man is here."

Regina looked up immediately and couldn't hide the smirk on her face as Angel walked in, shirtless, not unexpectedly, and carrying AJ on his shoulders. Both of them were wearing black basketball shorts and tennis shoes, while AJ had on a sleeveless tee. Angel smiled at seeing at her and walked over.

"Hi Gina." AJ said.

"Hello Little Angel."

Angel meanwhile had zeroed in on her sweaty cleavage. He licked his lips before meeting her eyes.

"Stop it." She hissed.

"It's your fault for wearing that." He snapped.

"And it wouldn't kill you to put on a shirt?"

"It wouldn't kill you to go without one?"

She glared at him as he put AJ down. "Messing with each other is not helping."

"Says the woman wearing that." He pointed out her outfit.

"Emma likes it when I look cute to work out." Regina said. "Don't you, Emma?" Emma smirked and blatantly checked out Regina's ass.

"Emma likes."

"I don't care what Emma likes." Angel licked his tongue at her. "Because **I** like it uncovered...and rubbed down with oil." Regina smacked his arm. "I am a man who does not lie and knows what he likes."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Please be on your way sir, you're distracting me from my workout." Angel only smirked as he went to lift weights and she couldn't take her eyes off him. Damn, she had it bad for this man.

"Hey." Zelena popped up to her left. "Might want to watch your man. Someone's got their eye on him too." She scurried off after Ronona, playing some other stupid game and Regina looked up at Jill, immediately feeling rage fill her system at the way she was blatantly staring at Angel. Then the cocky bitch got up and actually had the nerve to start flirting with him. Just blatantly touching him and rubbing his arms, despite him pushing her away.

"Regina, don't snap." Emma cautioned, seeing the death glare on the face of the queen.

"Snap, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, stopping her treadmill.

"He's yours and he couldn't give two shits about Jill, okay? The Evil Queen is not needed here."

"When was she ever needed?"

"Hey Mom." Taj slid over and took his mother's hand, gently stroking it. "You okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "I am not gonna kill her. Even though she would fucking deserve it. You know she only does this to piss me off."

"Mom, we talked about this."

"Fine, I'm just gonna go over and say hi." Regina smiled sweetly until he walked back off. "And remind her who's the queen." By this time Angel had transitioned to sitting on a bench and doing curl ups and Jill was standing in front of him, laughing like he'd said the funniest thing in the world while he just looked uncomfortable. He looked around for her and met her eyes. She jerked her head in Jill's direction. He raised both hands in a don't hurt me gesture. Yeah, she needed to remind this twit who was the boss. She strutted over as only she could and sat down on the edge of Angel's lap. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing for now. "Interesting conversation?"

"Yeah, nothing important, Regina, just...discussing upcoming scenes." Jill said coyly.

"Such as?"

"I'm sure you already know."

"I probably do." She looked over her shoulder at Angel and slowly kissed his lips. "We still on for tonight?"

"You know it." He grinned foolishly as she stood up.

"That was unnecessary." Jill commented.

"No dear, it wasn't." Regina turned to face her longtime hated rival. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I was just talking to Angel. There was no need for the queen…" She rolled her eyes when she said queen, further pissing Regina off. "To make an appearance. Lord knows we get enough of her on television."

"Maybe if you knew how to act you could get more screen time." Regina said absently, running her fingers through her dark locks and she turned to head back to Emma.

"Excuse me, bitch, what did you just say to me?"

"I don't believe I stuttered and I was very clear." Regina turned back around. "And I may be a bitch, but to you it is Queen Bitch."

"You really think you own this show, don't you?"

"Based on the ratings, fanbases, and critics, yes. Yes I do." Regina smiled. It was true and a fact that everyone knew. As of now though she was sure she shared her popularity with her sons, Angel, Zelena, Ronan and possibly even Emma who'd gained a lot of notoriety in that last couple weeks.

"Fuck you, Regina."

"Watch your language, there are children present." Regina said pretending to be offended by the vulgarity. "But in reply, go fuck yourself."

"Hey, hey, hey!" John quickly walked in and got between them. "We don't need another mess like we had first season. Both of you just calm down."

Regina smirked and backed into Angel, who put his arm around her and pulled her over to the others.

"What the hell happened first season?" Zelena asked.

"I got a video!" Jason piped in, holding up his phone. He gave it to Zelena. Emma, Henry and Angel looked over her shoulder.

"Holy shit, Regina." Emma exclaimed.

"Did you break your hand punching her like that?" Zelena asked.

"It was sore for a while." Regina shrugged. Angel suddenly kissed her passionately. "What was that for?"

"You are fucking amazing." He said. She smiled, feeling pleased. "And I cannot wait to make you mine."

"I already am."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple days later…

Emma had been enjoying her day off with Henry. Regina and Angel were the only ones filming today so she was free to have some time with Henry. They drove around California enjoying the sights and sounds of the city. Over the last few weeks, Emma's character had gained quite some popularity and she was given more and more time on screen and thus, more money. Regina was even hanging out with her and she considered that the largest perk of inadvertently getting on the show. She missed the brunette. 3 years without her had been boring and paled in comparison to how much fun she was having now. Henry though, had yet to come around to the idea of his mother being a TV actress.

"You want to go watch Regina's scenes for the day?" Emma asked as they headed back to the trailers for the day.

"No thanks. I'm pretty tired after today." He grinned.

She smiled and lead the way into their trailer. "You got a message on the laptop." she put away their prizes they won at a small carnival and came back out to find Henry talking with his grandparents on Skype.

"Are you having fun, Henry?" Snow asked, trying to shove her face in the screen. "Is it on, David?"

"I can see you, Grandma." Henry smiled. "I'm having a great time."

"We saw Emma on the TV. She was great. Have you seen Regina? Was she surprised when you guys showed up?"

"That's an understatement." Emma muttered as she walked past.

"She wasn't too happy." Henry admitted. "She's got her own family now."

"You know she'll always love you, Henry." Snow said.

"Sure." He shrugged. "What's going on there?"

"Nothing much. Storybrooke's pretty boring without the occasional monster or villain showing up."

"Maybe you guys should come visit then." Henry suggested.

"Perhaps." Snow smirked. "Things didn't work out between you and Regina, Emma?"

"No, she has a man now." Emma said, leaning next to Henry. "But Angel's good for her so I'm okay with it."

"Well I'm sorry things didn't work out. You guys are coming home when the season is over right?"

"Of course Mom."

"Good. Well, I won't keep you guys up. Good night."

"Good night." Henry clicked off the screen and leaned back in his chair. "How much longer before then?"

"You are seriously like the only kid to be bored in California. You're on a tv show set, surrounded by famous actors and you're moping in a corner." Emma said, flopping on the couch nearby.

"It's not like I thought it would be, that's all."

"What did you expect?" Emma asked. "To have Regina back?" He went quiet and she knew she'd hit the nail on the head. "Henry, what's wrong?"

"She said...things would never be the way they used to be. She doesn't love me anymore." He said softly.

"Regina will always love you. Come here, kid." She sat up as Henry walked over to sit next to her. "Look, we have to show Regina that we still want to be in her life. That means, being here but also giving her some space to sort things out. Robin is only digging a ditch for himself by constantly being in her face. You know Regina hates that."

"Then we do nothing? Just pretend like she's not here?"

"Of course not. But try maybe to get to know her again, talk to her, but don't rush things."

Henry sighed. "This is stupid. She should be trying too."

"She already tried. Remember, that's why she left. I'll tell you what. Why don't you come to the shoot tomorrow and see how everything's done. Tomorrow is supposed to be really awesome. And tonight, we're gonna binge watch the show from start to finish. How does that sound?"

He thought for a moment. "Fine."

"Great. I'll be right back. I promised Regina I'd check on the kids while she was filming."

"Can't Zelena do that?"

"She wants me to check on Zelena too." Emma smirked as she grabbed her jacket. "I'll be back in five minutes." She headed out into the night, easily making her way to Zelena's flashy, bright green trailer. She checked up on the kids, who were busy watching a movie while Zelena chatted with her fans on Facebook and Twitter. Seeing that everything was fine, she started back home, only to nearly be knocked over as Regina shot past her with a white sheet wrapped around her chest and what looked like part of her Lana Ranee costume. Angel came barrelling after her. The queen slammed into her door, probably breaking it in the process and Angel followed her inside, slamming the door. "What the hell was that about?" She called out to Ronan as he passed. "Please tell me why I just saw a half naked Regina and Angel running like crazy back to their trailer."

He chuckled deeply. "Tonight they were doing a sex scene. They were going crazy trying to wait until shooting time. Now...they probably want to finish." He laughed as he sauntered off back to his own trailer. A moment later, Regina's trailer started shaking like crazy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Lana showered and got changed, peeking back into the bathroom to find Stephaun standing shirtless in front of the mirror as he sheared his dark hair and trimmed his beard and goatee. "Wiping away evidence of your sins?" She asked._

" _No, you just ripped out a handful of my hair so I figured I might as well cut off the rest to keep from looking weird. I can't survive the apocalypse without looking my best." He replied._

 _She winced slightly at seeing the ugly marks on his back, scores from her own nails having raked taut muscle in the throws of their lust and passion. "Sorry about your back."_

" _No problem." He smirked as he cleaned his face and put on a black tank. "Not a problem at all."_

 _She smiled as they headed outside. Bex and Ronan had commandeered an RV and had filled it with their weapons and provisions and were now fortifying it with metal grates on the windows. Soon, they would be ready to leave._

" _You're leaving us here with no food?!" Jill demanded._

 _Bex leaned over the top of the RV. "It's my food. Why would I leave it for you?"_

" _We need to survive too."_

" _Let it go. We can survive." Adam said, touching his girlfriend's shoulder, but she shook it off._

" _You're as irritating as your sister."_

 _Bex grinned. "Thank you. And she said you were just a pathetic, whining, piss ant. You're so nice." She turned back to fitting a piece of steel over the sun roof. She never got to finish as the tell tale signs of moaning was heard, followed by the hissing noise of mutants. When hordes hit, they came suddenly and hit hard._

" _Taj! Jason! Get in the RV!" Lana roared, pulling out her pistols, preparing to defend her children if necessary. They came running out of the house with AJ and Angel quickly ushered them into the RV. Bex leaped off the top, landing hard and Lana fired over her head, blowing a hole through the brain of a mutant. Zombies and mutants were starting to swarm the farm and everyone scrambled to get into their vehicles. Lana pushed her sister into the RV and turned to defend Emma as she faced off against a mutant with a jagged sword. There were too many between her and her car so Lana grabbed her shoulder. "Let's go! Come with us!" Emma didn't even hesitate as she ran with her back to the RV. They struggled to close the door as zombies tried to shove their hands through the crack. A well placed kick from Ronan quickly slammed it shut. Angel started it and hit the gas pedal while Emma and Lana took up position on each side of the vehicle, firing to clear the way to their freedom. "Come on, Angel!"_

" _I'm trying here, Princess." He snapped. "If you haven't noticed, there's a horde of zombies right in front of me."_

 _Bex hit a button on the dash, making two long blades spring out of the front, one positioned like a sideways sword and the other against the ground like a bulldozer. "Bulldoze those bitches and get us out of here!" She screamed as Angel hit the gas pedal again and they roared through the bodies like a tank. They mowed down the fence that Jill had been so sure would protect them._

 _They left the farm in the dust with everyone else who had managed to get back to their cars, following behind them. They had no other choice now._

" _Everyone alright?" Emma asked._

 _Lana collapsed into a chair and hugged her sons. "We're fine." she let out a sigh of relief. "We're okay." she looked to make sure AJ was okay. He was huddled in the corner while his father was preoccupied with driving. She opened an arm to him and he didn't hesitate to rush into it._

" _Where to?" Angel asked._

" _I think California sounds nice." Bex said._

" _I agree." Ronan added._

 _Maybe they had a chance to survive this. Maybe. There was no telling what awaited them in California though._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And cut!" John called. The actors exited the RV and went to go get cleaned up and changed. Regina couldn't help looking at the marks criss crossing Angel's back as he removed his shirt, stained with fake blood and zombie and mutant guts. She remembered last night when he fucked her so good she could barely walk this morning. Last night had been so intense, it made her shudder with pleasure just thinking about it. As amazing as it was, Angel still wanted to try and give her something better. Last night had been about satisfying a need, and tonight he said he would make her feel even better. That night he took her to the finest hotel in the area and reserved the room at the very top. He had champagne chilling, fine chocolates resting on the table, rose petals littered everywhere and dozens of candles lit.

"Angel, this wasn't necessary." Regina said, looking at him after she had gotten over the shock of seeing the room.

"It completely was." Angel said firmly, leading her into the master suite, decorated in red and gold. "This is just...a small part of what I feel you should deserve. So I'm gonna give it to you. The ideal. And now that I look around...I did an awesome job."

Regina laughed as she placed her bag on the floor. They would be staying for only a night, but she felt the need to call her boys and check on them anyway. Taj answered on the first ring.

"Everything alright, Mom? You need backup or an alibi?"

"What? No, I just called to check on you guys. Has Zelena fed you?"

"Of course. We had ice cream and doughnuts and Chinese food."

"Remind me to kill her when we get back."

Taj scoffed. "It's okay, Mom. Things good with you? We don't know how to drive yet but me and Jason'll come get you if you need it."

"Taj, I'm fine. Tell Jason and AJ I love them and I'll see them tomorrow. I love you too."

"Love you too, Mom. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Regina sighed as she clicked end call and looked up to find Angel standing a little ways away in nothing more than a towel with a rose in his mouth. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "You're ridiculous." But she couldn't stop the giggle rising in her throat.

He removed the rose. "I am but the luckiest man in the world." He replied.

"I suppose I should get ready." Regina smiled as she stood up and took her bag into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, put on a little lotion, and slipped into her favorite pair of black lingerie and her long sheer black housecoat. She examined herself in the mirror, finding that her appearance was to her standards, and made her way out of the room. Angel's eyes both widened and darkened as she stepped out. "Why are you staring? You saw me last night."

"Last night was too dark for me to fully appreciate your awesome beauty." He popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth and handed her a glass of champagne. "Tonight, I want to examine all of you." He walked slowly around her and she smirked as she sipped her champagne. "Tonight, all of your past lovers will be distant memories."

"You think you're that good?" She asked.

"I know so. Last night you certainly seemed to think so, Mamacita."

"Mamacita? Are you going to be my Latino Heat?"

He grinned. "Woman you get better and better. Get on this bed." She laughed as he picked her up and she downed the champagne, tossing the glass somewhere across the room as he laid on the bed. When his lips, she knew things were about to become very different. She didn't fight it and she didn't try to control it. One by one, she felt her clothes being removed, the sensitive areas replaced by his lips. Her eyes might've rolled back into her head when he got between her legs and started eating her out. She was so wet and aching for another's touch and his...his made her come undone. There was just something about the man that made her just...melt.

"Angel, baby." She moaned. "Come here." He crawled forward onto the bed, but she flipped them until he was on his back. "We have all night and I want to take my time. I want to taste you." She smirked as she leaned down, her eyes never leaving his as she took him into her mouth. He tasted so good...so sweet...so big and hard. He pulled her around so he could finish what he'd started. Everything after that became a delicious blur. That is...until he rolled her onto her back and entered her, something he'd clearly been waiting to do. She grunted a little at the sudden entrance, she being just a little too tight for a comfortable fit. Once she got used to it though, it was all she could do not to claw the hell out of his back again. He felt so good inside of her. She lost track of how many times she came, and he hadn't even orgasmed once! "Angel, you're the fucking best."

He laughed and kissed her. "You are, baby. Is it okay if I…"

"Yeah, because you better not pull out."

He grinned. "Yes ma'am." He practically erupted inside of her, filling her to the brim and paused, panting.

She sighed. "You are amazing."

"And far from done." He flashed an evil grin.

/

Regina was almost purring as she lay with her head on the chest of her Angel. He was grinning smugly, knowing how good a job he'd done without her explicitly saying so. The claw marks on both of their asses spoke for themselves. "Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind talking?" She asked.

"Not at all, what'd you want to talk about?" He looked down at her.

"You. I don't as much about you as you do me. I think that's a little unfair."

He chuckled. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Where exactly are you from? You said everywhere once."

"Well, I was born in Bolivia and my family traveled all over South America until I was 3 and we moved to the states. I never developed the sexy spanish accent unfortunately."

"Ugh, that would be even worse." Regina smiled. "I'd probably have fallen for you a lot easier."

He laughed deeply and kissed her forehead. "Anyways, we spent a lot of time traveling most of my life. Nothing much to tell about my childhood, it was nice I guess."

"Nicole?"

"Young love." He shrugged.

"How did you meet Angelina?" She asked. "If you don't mind."

"I was getting a coffee at this local shop and she was there on her break from the hospital. I don't know if I ever told you but she was doctor. We crashed into each other and got coffee all over each other." Regina started laughing. "It's the cheesiest meeting I know."

"That's so sweet. It's like a fairy tale. It's beautiful." She smiled. "And we just happened to meet at a gym. How romantic."

"The first time I graced the presence of my queen will forever be etched into my memory." He said. "I think that's enough for me for now."

She grinned as she rolled over to go to sleep. "Good night, dear."

"Good night, Regina. I...I love you." He sounded so afraid when he uttered those words.

"I love you too." There was no longer any hesitation. He leaned over for a kiss. "Now go to sleep. We have a season to finish."

"And then a vacation filled with more sex."

"Exactly."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Emma knocked on the trailer door before stepping inside. Regina was the only one inside, tying up her boots. She was already dressed in her Lana Ranee attire: a long sleeved black shirt and black jeans. Emma was already dressed as well for the final scenes of the season in blue jeans, a white tank top and her red jacket of course.

"Hey Emma." Regina glanced up.

"Hey Regina, um, I was wondering if we could talk for a moment."

Regina sat up and arched an eyebrow. "Will I like this conversation?"

"I don't know."

"Sit." The queen patted the seat next to her. "What's on your mind?"

Emma sat down with a sigh. "I just...wanted to tell you how much I enjoy your company. You're like my best friend and I like being around you." she ran her hands through her hair, knowing how awkward this sounded. She'd tried to plan out everything she was going to say before she actually did, but none of it seemed to register. Regina cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "I know me and Henry ruined everything. I know that these last few months in no way repairs all the damage, and I know that **us** , being together, is completely out of the question. Angel deserves you and you deserve someone who is going to make you happy and treat you the way you should-"

"Emma, get to your point please." Regina smirked. "We don't have a lot of time, dear. Next scene is in 20 minutes."

"I know." Emma took a deep breath. "I would like a chance to be friends. Seriously this time. I don't want you to just leave and never see you again."

Regina smirked. "Sure Emma. You've proven a much better companion than Robin anyway."

"And Henry? I don't want to try and force you two to be together but he does miss you. You were right about things not being the same again, but, maybe-"

"Miss Swan." Regina said gently. She sat up and checked the rest of her costume before looking at Emma. "Whatever happens will happen. It will have to be Henry's decision whether or not we have a relationship. He wants to pout and sulk and expects me to come running back to him." Regina stood up and Emma did so well, but she noticed something off. Regina's hand went to her stomach.

"Regina?"

"No- agh!" The queen collapsed to her knees. Emma tried to find the problem but Regina curled herself into a ball to alleviate the pain. "Get Zelena!"

"Don't you think you need a doctor?!" Emma exclaimed as she pulled out her phone.

"Not ordinary stomachache." Regina hissed through gritted teeth. There was magic flowing along her skin.

Emma called Zelena while closing the door and making sure no one was around. "Zelena?"

"What is it? You sound like you're panicking."

"I am! Get to Regina's trailer, now. Something's wrong."

The line clicked and the witch appeared next to her a minute later and knelt next to her sister. "Something is being undone. Regina, did you cast a spell on yourself? What'd you do?"

"It was...years ago." Regina gasped. "Made myself...barren."

"The spell is being reversed. It must because of Angel." Zelena started grinning. "Someone must be in love."

"How do we make it stop?" Emma asked.

"It will have to run its course. Go tell John to delay today's scenes. I'll stay here and make sure no one comes in."

"You sure a doctor won't help?"

"This is the land with no magic, dearie. They would go crazy if they saw just what was among them. No doctor is going to believe this and if they do...there is no way they can help."

Regina was forced to spend the rest of the day in her trailer. She was curled up into a little ball all day, softly whimpering and crying. The kids came in and sat with her, although only Taj and Jason actually understood the situation. Angel was near, although he was going crazy with worry. All eyes were on the former queen when she stepped out of the trailer the next day, ready to go as Lana Ranee.

"You sure you want to do this, Regina?" John asked. "We can wait a little bit. We're ahead of schedule."

"This is the last episode of the season. I wouldn't dare stop us from shooting the finale any longer." Regina replied with her usual charm. She went and got onto the RV.

"You okay, Regina?" Emma asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Thank you for yesterday." Regina said softly, taking her seat. Emma simply nodded. She could feel the brunette starting to get annoyed with everyone worrying over her, even though everyone was going to do that anyway. The majority of the cast and crew had come to her trailer to check on her and left a ton of flowers. She supposed she could be upset by that considering Regina wasn't dying or something. Still, it was a nice thought of them. Angel looked at Regina, silently asking if she was alright. She merely nodded.

"Alright, we start in 10." John called out of a megaphone.

"I think...I'm going to tell him." Regina whispered to Emma.

"Angel? Tell him what?"

"Everything." The queen answered.

"You sure?"

Regina nodded. "I think it's for the best."

"What is?" Angel asked from the front seat.

"We'll talk about it later." Regina waved her hand dismissively. She was silent until it was time to start rolling. John called action and the switch to Lana Ranee was complete.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The RV and its followers hit the waterline much earlier than they were supposed to. The sea had risen considerably. They were only halfway through California. They managed to find a dockyard, almost flooded with water and started looking for seaworthy boats. Stephaun and Bex were tasked with removing the armor from the RV and the kids set about unloading their supplies. It was Lana who found the boat. It was a freaking 90 foot boat that was clean of zombies and mutants. She and Ronan went all the way through and found it to be in working order. It was like a gift from God. They started cleaning it out and loading up immediately._

" _I can't believe we found this. This is crazy." Emma said, walking around the lower deck._

" _We might actually survive this after all." Stephaun agreed. They all waited silently as Bex started working on the boat to get it to start. The engine refused to turn over. After about 10 tries, it finally did and the survivors burst into cheers. The redhead steered them away from the roads, leaving the RV in the dust._

" _Keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle. We shall be in Antarctica in...however long it takes us to get there." Bex called out._

 _Then they heard the scream. Emma drew her sword and Stephaun grabbed his gun as zombies started scaling the boat, trying to climb in. Bex picked up the speed while the others fought them off. Emma cleaved through three at a time with her giant sword. Stephaun shot them off with his guns. Ronan used his giant bat to bash in heads. The others kept them at bay with guns. In all the commotion, one scream rang above the sounds of gunfire._

" _Mom!" Taj and Jason took off across the deck, trying to grab onto their mother as she was pulled overboard, over a dozen mutants and zombies, hauling the screaming and kicking woman into the water._

" _Lana!" Bex all but jumped out of the wheelhouse with her rifle at the ready. "No, no, no." She dove forward and grabbed her sister's hand. Taj and Jason grabbed on as well and tried to pull their mother back onboard. Their grip was slipping… "Lana, don't you dare!" Bex hissed. "Hold on!"_

" _I'm sorry." Lana whispered. She pushed her family away and pulled out a grenade just as she was swept into the water. The explosion rocked the ship but thankfully didn't cause any damage. The zombies and mutants disappeared as suddenly as they had come. Silence reigned over the boat for the longest time._

" _Hey guys? Where's Lana?" Stephaun asked, looking around. "What happened?"_

" _She's...gone."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"John!" Angel roared. "What the fuck was that?! Huh?"

"Why the hell would you kill off Lana?" Emma demanded.

Regina smirked a little as she pulled herself out of the water. She accepted a towel from an intern and skipped over to the golf carts. Very few people had known about the scene today. It was supposed to come as a shock. She checked in with the kids, ignored everyone's questions and hopped in her car to drive out to the nearest hospital. She grinned when she looked at her phone as she was waiting in the waiting room. Angel was calling. "Yes, dear?"

"What the hell was that?!"

"Lana Ranee was just killed off." She said nonchalantly.

"Regina, you can't just kill Lana fucking Ranee. Why didn't you tell me about the scene? John said it was your idea."

"Baby, we need to sit down and have a long talk, but first, I'm in the middle of something. Watch the kids for me?"

"Regina."

"Angel, I know you're upset, but a lot of things are just happening really fast. I really don't want to talk about this over the phone. I'll call you back in about half an hour." She hung up quickly and leaned back in her chair. Gods, she was exhausted. Maybe she should've waited an extra day to do that scene. Either way, she hoped it was up to par with her usual acting ability. The nurse came and called her name and she followed her into another room. Her private doctor, who Regina flew out yesterday, was waiting. Regina didn't like really like change and she wanted the best care she could provide for herself and her family. was the best. Her visit didn't last long and she walked out with all the information she needed. It'd been about 2 and half months since she and Angel had taken their relationship to the next level. 2 and a half months that had flown by in the blink of an eye. And now the season was over and they would be going home for a while. She was going to be home longer than the others. Her hands were actually shaking when she pulled up outside the trailer. Angel was inside, waiting impatiently in the bedroom.

"Regina-"

"Angel, do you believe in magic?" She asked, cutting him off. He looked confused. "I do. I'm about to show you something and you have to promise that you won't run. If we're really going to be together then...you need to know who I really am."

"Regina, what are you talking about?"

Regina took a deep breath and swallowed hard. She closed her eyes and threw up her hands, changing her clothes into one of her Evil Queen dresses. Angel's eyes got wide, literally dilated. She held up her right hand and lit a fireball. "I have magic, Angel. Real magic." She blew out the fireball and got rid of the dress. "There is a movie about Snow White and the 7 dwarves." She said slowly, feeling sick when his expression remained blank. At least he was willing to listen and he hadn't run yet. "In that movie, there is an Evil Queen. That would be me. When I said that was an old nickname, it was actually my former moniker. I didn't tell you about this because I knew you either wouldn't believe me or think you were crazy. This is not a dream. Everything I told you was real. A bit modified to exclude magic of course, but it was real. My mother killing Daniel, being forced to marry the king, who was actually a king, and Snow and….all of it was real. But...I didn't tell you about Storybrooke. Will you sit please?" She reached out to gently nudge him onto the bed and he flinched backwards. She almost wanted to cry right then and there. She flicked on the lights with a wave of her hand and conjured Henry's storybook. She laid it in his lap and sat next to him. "All of this is real too." He gave her a funny look, as if here still processing everything and started reading through it. "I was the Evil Queen. I did hurt a lot of people. Those bad things I did…" She waited to see if he would say something. But he didn't. "I destroyed many lives, took many lives, nothing was able to stand in the way of my vengeance. I am not proud of what I did or who I used to be."

"Then start at the beginning." He commanded. "I want to know everything. The real story." Regina nodded. So she did. She told him everything, and he listened in complete silence, staring down at a picture in the storybook of her standing over Snow as the Dark Curse was commenced. He still didn't run.

"Storybrooke was meant to be my happy ending. And it wasn't. I had to leave to find it. I shared this with you because I love you, Angel. And I trust you. And you couldn't really love me without knowing all of me." she sighed and looked down at her lap. "If you want to leave me, then fine. I just ask that you not tell anyone else about this."

"What would you do if I did?" He challenged.

"I would take your memories." She answered. "It would be as if we never had this conversation."

"Have you ever taken-"

"Any of yours before? Of course not. I only use the magic now for emergencies...or when I'm feeling extremely lazy. And I have never used it on anyone without their permission. Well, except when we visited the boys' old orphanages and I cured some diseases and bought them a bunch of food. That was it, I swear." He was quiet for a few minutes after that and as much as she wanted to wait and let him process the information, she wasn't done. "I know it will probably take days to understand all of this, but in a couple days, I'm flying to South America. You have the address." She paused again to get up and get her purse. "I once told you that I couldn't have children. Now you know the reason. Yesterday, i was having stomach problems because the potion I used to make myself barren was reversed. I went to the hospital today and I found out that I am 7 weeks...pregnant."

"7 weeks?! I thought the curse wasn't redone until yesterday." He exclaimed.

"Yes, but we started having sex a while ago and since I was barren I didn't think we would ever need protection." She explained. "I don't know what changed. I don't know how it changed. I just know that it did. I talked to John last night and I told him that I might need to take a much longer vacation and that's when we came up with the plan to kill off Lana. I didn't think I was pregnant, just if the stomachaches continued, then I might've needed to take time off and go back to Storybrooke to see if I could find out what was wrong."

Angel said and ran his hands down his face. "This is crazy."

"It's really not." She said. "I'm sorry if I wasn't what you were hoping for or if you think I betrayed you. I won't force you to help take care of the baby either."

"Regina, it's my child." He turned to look at her. "I-I want to…"

"If you need time, Angel, then you can have it." Regina tenderly kissed his lips. "For what it's worth, I'm really sorry."

Angel sighed again as he stood up. "Me too."

She desperately wanted to call after him, to go after him and pull him back into her arms and never him let him go. A part of her wanted to believe that he would come around and another part wanted to laugh at such a notion. The next day, a party was thrown to announce the end of the season, but Regina didn't attend. She sent the boys ahead with Zelena and spent the night alone in her trailer. The day after...they headed to their new home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina had purchased a massive piece of land last year and had built a grand castle-like villa on her new property. Most of it was dedicated to the horse farm. There was a stables with over 2 dozen stalls and a giant paddock for the herd of 7 mares she'd bought for Spirit. The land seemed to be almost handcrafted, it was so beautiful. Not only that, but Regina had bought two large apartment buildings with a large backyard and playground for the two orphanages that Taj and Jason had grown up in. Most of their friends were still there and now, they would be just down the street. A second house had been added to the property for Trish, her stable hand, and her family, along with a full time nurse that Regina was also paying for to help Trish's mother. Also waiting for her and her boys, was a couple of puppies. All in all, she thought she'd done a good job creating a little place of paradise for her family and they settled in quickly. Regina decorated a little more with magic and magically brought everything from their old house to this one.

"So, what do you think?" She asked, flopping down on Jason's bed.

"This place is amazing, Mom." Jason said. "But as great as it is, we're more concerned about you."

Taj crawled onto the bed next to her. "Yeah, you told Angel. What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know. After everything I just bombed on him, I know he needs some time to think it over and if he doesn't want to continue the relationship, then…"

"It'll be his loss if he doesn't." Jason said firmly.

She smiled softly. "Come here." Both of them gave her a hug and she kissed each of their cheeks. "As long as I have you two, I'll be fine. Now, into bed. We have a city to explore tomorrow. Lots of stuff to do." She got up and made for the door. "Good night."

"Good night, Mom." They said in unison.

She clicked off the lights on her way out, but paused before closing the door. "By the way, I'm pregnant." She closed the door and held the doorknob as both of them started yelling in portuguese. Jason tried to pulling on the door but he couldn't open it.

"Mom…"

"Yes?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yes…" She smirked, flinging open the door and almost being tackled as they hugged her. It made her heart flutter with happiness. "Okay, that's enough hugging fro one night. Go to bed. Get some sleep so you can spend all day playing with your friends tomorrow."

"We love you, Mom."

"I love you too."

The next day, she saw them off with the other kids, all of them running to play in the public pool she'd bought and renovated which was basically across the street. She smiled at seeing Zelena walking up the front walkway.

"Sister, you might as well have bought the entire block." Zelena smirked.

"I know. It's just something for the kids." Regina shrugged. "Come on, I'll show you around and where your room is." She hadn't done much to the large room that she'd delegated to Zelena, besides add in a green carpet and emerald silk bed sheets. The witch seemed incredibly pleased either way.

"So how are things between you and Angel?" Zelena asked as they walked into the spacious kitchen, modern and sleek and mostly colored red, silver and white.

"I haven't spoken to him since I told him." Regina sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen island. "I wouldn't be surprised if he never speaks to me again."

"Regina, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, but now he knows who I used to be. Everything I've done. He'll never look at me the same way again."

"If Emma and Robin can still fall in love with you after all that, why can't Angel?" Regina shrugged. Zelena scoffed. "Where are Tweedledee and Tweedledumbass?"

"Emma is doing some small appearances before she goes back home and I guess Robin just went home. John went ahead and killed off his character after all the trouble he caused."

"How lovely." Zelena smiled.

Regina smirked. "I haven't checked Twitter. How is everyone?"

"Pissed because you got killed off." Zelena exclaimed. "Why would you keep that from me? That scene was half real. I thought you'd really fallen off the boat or something."

"I'm pregnant." Regina said. It seemed to take a moment for Zelena to register the news. "The baby is Angel's and you were right about the spell being reversed."

"Is Angel going to-"

"I don't know. I don't know what he wants to do. Like I said, I haven't talked to him."

"Well, congratulations." Zelena grinned. She went through the cabinets until she found two drinking glasses and a bottle of wine. She poured two glasses. "To the new baby."

"Zelena, you know I can't drink."

"I do." Zelena downed her glass before taking hers and drinking that as well.

"I'm glad you're making yourself at home."

"I'm glad you invited me to."

After Regina cooled them a little breakfast, she gave Zelena a full tour of the place and they went riding so she could show her the grounds. She truly felt like it was a good place to raise a family. The only thing missing was her guardian Angel.

/

It was late that night when Regina heard her phone ringing. She scowled as she sat up and looked at it. Angel had called her three times. Then she heard the knocking at the door and got up with a groan to answer it. Who the hell could it be at 3 in the morning? She looked out of the peephole but it was too dark to see. She flicked on the porch lights. It was Angel.

"Angel?" She opened the door and he immediately burst inside and kissed her hard, shoving her back against the wall. She couldn't help but moan as his tongue danced against hers and her hands tried to pull her as close as possible. Gods it felt good to hold him again. "Angel. Angel, stop. Please."

He slowly stopped and took a step back, looking into her eyes. "I'm in love with you, Regina. I spent the last 2 days coming to terms with everything you told me, and I probably still don't understand everything, but… I love you. I want to be with you. I want to raise our child. I-I-I…" Regina out a finger over his lips to hush him up.

"Where is AJ?"

"Asleep in the car."

"Bring him in so we can put him to bed." She commanded softly. He nodded and went to go get his son. He carried the sleepy boy inside and she closed and locked the door and lead him to one of the guest rooms. After tucking him in, she lead Angel back to her room and closed the door.

"I'm sorry for barging in, Regina. I did call."

"I know. I only just saw the messages." she folded her arms behind her back. "So…what are you doing here?" she asked. "Besides waking a pregnant woman and kissing the daylights out of her in the middle of the night."

Angel sat down on the bed and looked up at her. He motioned for her to come closer. She stepped forward and stood between his legs. He lifted her dress so he could place a tender kiss to her belly. She moved his hands so she could sit in his lap. "So, um...what else can you do?"

"The possibilities of magic are endless." Regina answered. "I am one of the most powerful practitioners of my time, and even so, I have only scratched the surface. There have been stories of people healing entire worlds, destroying civilizations with a wave of their hand and so much more. But there are rules. You can't make someone love you, you can't go back in time and you can't bring back the dead. Although technically two of those rules have been broken." He sighed and she turned his head, making him look her in the eye. "I know this might be uncomfortable, but the truth is, Angel, magic is real. It's all you talk about when you're little and as you grow older, you lose the power to believe in it. Life takes hold and magic doesn't seem like it's worth it anymore."

"It's...a lot to swallow. Especially the Evil Queen stuff. I can't even imagine you hurting anyone...except Jill."

"I know." Regina smirked. "But I'd lost everything. I wanted the person responsible for making it all go away to be punished too and I didn't care about anyone or anything that got in my way."

"You said that you got away from some tree that attacks your regret."

"I did."

"You don't regret killing all those people?"

"There are times, Angel, when I wish I could go back to feel innocence and light one last time, but in the end, I would not be where I am today if all of that had not happened. So no, I don't regret it, because it got me my sons. It lead me to you."

Angel buried his face in her neck and rolled them onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around her. "Will you kick me out in the morning?"

She chuckled. "No. Bags getting heavy?"

"I don't know how you carried them all these years."

"Believing that someone would one day help me carry them." She kissed his cheek. "Go to sleep, dear." She started to roll over to get comfortable, but he grabbed her and yanked her back against his chest.

"I still wish I'd been there." He whispered in her ear. "To protect you. If someone had, then you wouldn't have been hurt."

"If someone had…" Regina sighed. "I would've cried." No one really had been there for her. Anyone who was, maybe someone like Tink, she'd pushed away because she was afraid. Perhaps things could work out now. Angel held onto her tightly all throughout the night. She still wasn't exactly sure where his head was, but at least he still wanted to be with her. The next morning, she got up and showered. She noticed a dufflebag next to the door and figured that Angel must've brought in some stuff of his own. She simply wrapped herself in her robe and walked into the kitchen, finding all three boys sitting to the kitchen island eating breakfast. Angel was standing next to the stove drinking a cup of coffee and Zelena was sitting to the kitchen table eating while on her phone. "Good morning."

"Morning Mom."

"Morning Gina." AJ beamed. She gave him a kiss on the top of his head. As she walked around the kitchen to get herself some coffee, she noticed Angel's hand was bandaged.

"What happened? Was that there last night?"

"Um, no, I did it this morning." He said vaguely. "I'll go to the clinic later."

"Let me see." She commanded, unwrapping the wound and seeing the ugly cuts on his fist, Clearly, he punched something, probably made of glass. She waved her hand over it and healed it completely. "All better."

"Um, thanks."

"No problem." Regina turned to her sons. "Did you explain to AJ-"

"About the magic. Yeah." Jason said, stuffing his face.

"Is it really true?" AJ asked.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone else, okay?" He nodded eagerly. "How would you like a puppy too?" He nodded again. "Any specific kind?"

"Siberian husky?"

"In Brazil? That sounds weird. But okay." She snapped her fingers and a little black and white puppy appeared in his arms. "Voila."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It would take some time to get used to for them all, but they did. The months leading up to the birth of Regina and Angel's child were quite fun. She and Angel spent many nights working through their relationship until she felt it was stronger than ever. He and AJ had pretty much moved in, much to her happiness. Jason and Taj were also happy to have AJ around 24/7. They pretty much thought of him as a little brother now. Regina resisted talking with the press and the media, although she did some guest appearances and her baby bump was showing by that time so now the whole world knew. John even went so far as to postpone the start of the next season of Final Hour until she'd had the baby so Angel could be there. The entire cast and half the crew had filled up the hospital waiting room waiting for the news.

"His name is Angelus." Regina said proudly. She knew as soon as she found out the gender that she wanted to name her little boy after his father. Angelus was a good name, a strong name, dating back to Ancient Rome. He was beautiful, and perfect. Angel was grinning so hard she thought it might've hurt.

"He's amazing, Regina." He whispered, kissing her temple. "Just like you."

"No trying to con me into making another one." She smirked. "Another angel for the family." She kissed his forehead and smiled when their family and friends came in to see the newborn.

Zelena let out a squeal as she started taking pictures. "He's so cute."

Regina didn't even take her eyes of her new little one. Jason and Taj shoved their way into the room to the side of the bed. "Meet your big brothers, Angelus."

"Sounds like a gladiator name." Taj commented.

"He's gonna be awesome like an gladiator then." Jason said. "We have to teach it to him."

"True."

Regina laughed at their antics. Boy was she going to miss everyone when the season started again. The premiere was only a couple months away and they would have to leave to continue making the show and although Regina would've loved to go with them, she now had someone very important to take care of.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma was exhausted by the time she returned home after the end of the last season. She opened her phone and smiled at the video Regina had sent her. She clicked play and it warmed her heart to see her favorite brunette sitting next to little Angelus, now a year old while he threw a bunch of balls around the living room and laughed. She sighed, happy that Regina had a happy ending, but the last season had been so boring without her and there hadn't been much time for a visit. Henry had refused to come with her at all. She just didn't know what to do with him at all.

Walking into her parents house, she decided to call Regina. The brunette answered on the second ring. "Hey Regina."

"Hello Miss Swan."

"I just got your video. Angelus is so cute."

"He thanks you." Regina laughed. "He's also been throwing things for the past 2 hours like crazy."

Emma smiled and threw her bags by the door. "You caught up on the season yet?"

"Of course I watched it, Emma. Looks like your character is stepping up." Over the course of the last season when Regina was home tending to the baby, the main survivors of Final Hour had made it to the safe haven in Antarctica and it turned out to be the opposite of what they thought it would be. The president's son, Justin Ral was behind the whole thing. He'd taken a strong interest in Zelena's character and it was no secret that they were pretty close in real life as well. Now, they were trying to escape and the last season had ended with them running through the maze of cells to get out. In the last few seconds, they'd burst into a room and were shocked at what they found. John, the bastard, hadn't actually put anything in the room so everyone was wondering what would be happening next. Emma's character had indeed stepped it up and the fans had officially added her to the club of badasses, just beneath Lana of course, who was the forever reigning queen.

"Do you know what was in the room?"

"Of course I do." Regina scoffed. "But I'm not telling you, so don't ask."

Emma sighed. "Fine. Be a bitch then."

"Always." The queen suddenly yelled. "I have to go, Em, my boys are back."

Emma smiled as she hung the phone up. Her parents were the kitchen, frosting a cake but they quickly stopped to come give her a hug.

"We were making a welcome home cake for you." Snow said excitedly. "By the way, guess what."

"What?"

"Regina called me. She actually called me. Can you believe it?!"

"Actually no." Emma said. She went into the kitchen and sliced a huge hunk of the cake off. "You guys see the finale?"

"Yes!" Charming exclaimed. Both women looked at him and he coughed and shrugged. "Yeah, we saw it, it was pretty cool." He said nonchalantly. "Now we have to wait three months to find out what happens next?"

"That's how it's done. Where's Henry?"

"He's asleep in his room." Charming answered.

Emma sighed just thinking about her wayward child. He'd been moody since the first day they got the jobs on the show and now was downright remote, almost cold. Especially since Angelus was born. She figured he just really missed Regina. But they all knew that he just had to pick up the phone and call her. Emma flopped down on the couch and looked at the tv which hadn't been changed from the channel that aired Final Hour. It was showing a promo for next season. Then the screen suddenly went dark. Then she heard Regina's voice, deep and powerful. Her father all but flew over the couch to watch.

"How dare you?" Came Regina's voice. "How dare you lay your hands upon the queen?" The screen showed the floor of some kind of cell, pristine and white with little rivers of a dark red liquid slowly spreading across it. The camera panned upwards, showing a dead body, one of Ral's henchmen. Then came a pair of long lean legs encased in black pants. Then the ass that Emma could recognize anywhere. The camera slowly spun as Regina continued to speak until it showed her face. She was in full Boss Evil Queen mode. "You cannot kill Lana Ranee." A pair of broken chains were hanging from her wrists. She was wearing a black tanktop and her hair was wild and messy, almost reaching her waist at this point. "I will choke you with the same chains you bound me with. I will rip out your heart and make you eat it. I will destroy all that you are, if it is the last thing I do." Emma shuddered at how badass Regina looked. She had to admit that she looked so sexy when she went into Evil Queen mode. The cameras finally showed who she was in the middle of strangling. It was the president, who everyone had assumed was dead.

"I will not bend to you." The president gasped. Regina tilted her head.

"What happens to things that don't bend? They break." She smirked that evil little smirk of hers. "Off...with his head." Then came the sound of a door opening and Regina looked up. The screen became black again before moving on to some commercial about toothpaste.

Emma grabbed her phone while her dad was jumping around the room. She was about to call Regina when she noticed that she already had a text from the queen. There were only 2 words. I'm Back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

The excitement of the cast was palpable. A new season of Final Hour was beginning and their queen was returning. Regina could feel it even before she exited the car. She was practically attacked with hugs from all of her friends. Angelus was taken out of the car by Angel and almost immediately swept up by Zelena. Ronan gave her a bear hug, lifting her off her feet like Superman. The air was much colder than what she was now used to. They were no longer in lovely, sunny Cali, they were in Vancouver, Canada, on Vancouver Island to be exact. It was chilly this time of year, but not unbearable.

Regina smiled as she walked to her trailer with her boys and found a familiar blonde waiting for her. Emma grinned and ran over to give her a hug.

"Welcome back, your Majesty."

"It's good to be back. Not that vacation with my little one wasn't fun."

Emma turned to take Angelus from Ronan and he laughed as he was bounced up and down. Her youngest son was taking after his father in terms of handsomeness. He already had a full head of dark hair that forced its way back after about a week after every haircut, and big chubby cheeks that Regina loved to kiss. She looked around, noticing that Roland and Henry were among a group of kids who would play background characters on the show.

"Henry decided to make the trip?" She asked.

Emma glanced up at her side. "Yeah. I think he really misses you."

"Where's Robin?"

Emma shrugged. "John needed more kids on the show for the cell scene so I volunteered Henry and Roland volunteered on his own. They're both pretty good. Robin's keeping a low profile."

Regina put her fingers to her lips and let out a low whistle, attracting the attention of some of the children, and one in particular. Roland shot away from the others and almost rugby tackled her to the ground.

"You're back, Gina!"

"Of course I am. I told you I wouldn't be gone long." She laughed as Roland hugged her again and she kissed the top of his head. The boys came over to greet him and she sent them all off to play. Ronan and Angel brought the bags to the now double sized trailer. Regina thought at some point they should just build a hotel nearby. That would make things a little easier. Regina quickly showered and got changed into her new costume, black tights, a black tanktop and black boots, for her latest photoshoot of Lana Ranee. John wanted the promotional photos out as soon as possible so she didn't have any time to rest. She kissed Angel and tickled Angelus for a minute before leaving the trailer to get to work. She waved to friendly faces as she made her way through the group of buildings and found one marked building C. Walking inside, she smiled at seeing her sister already in the middle of her own photoshoot. Regina noticed a man watching her and walked over to find out if he was indeed the infamous love interest of the beloved Bex.

"Um, excuse me. I'm Lana Ranee. You must be Justin Ral." She smiled.

He smiled in return. He was a very handsome man with a chiseled jaw, a dark tan and dark green eyes. His hair was neatly styled and he wore a black tailored suit that was torn and dirt stained in some places, as well as a rifle on his back. In simpler terms, he was wearing his costume as well. "Actually, it's Chris."

"Chris. I'm Regina. It's nice to finally meet you." They shook hands. "My sister has told me so much about you."

"Good things, I hope."

Regina made a so so motion with her hand. "Define good."

He chuckled. "Okay, what'd she say?"

"A sister never tells secrets." Regina smirked. "But you seem like a good guy. I don't think I need to threaten you. Just know anything is on the table."

He nodded with a smirk. "Yes ma'am."

Regina winked at her sister as she continued on her way. She was lead up to a mirror by Anjie and closed her eyes for makeup to do their job. Meanwhile, two costume designers tied chains around her calves and wrists, letting some trail down to the ground as well. Her hair was brushed and her treasured necklace was placed around her neck.

"Welcome back, Regina." John said, following her to the backdrop.

"It's good to be back." She replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Lana?! You're alive?" Stephaun whispered._

" _Mom?!" Taj and Jason gasped. They moved forward to hug her, but she quickly shook her head._

" _I love you, darlings, you know I do, but Mommy's covered in blood and dirt right now." She gave the chains around the president's neck another tug and he made a gagging noise. "And she's also busy trying to break this asshole's neck."_

" _How did you survive being pulled off the boat?"_

" _My blood was defective." Lana answered. She looked at Stephaun. "I was pregnant."_

" _I'm sorry...was?"_

" _Long story short this son of a bitch has my baby and if he doesn't tell me where, I will drag his mangled body by these chains as i search through every room. He has a choice. What do you say, ?" she looked up at Stephaun with a grin. "His name is Angelus."_

" _In the White Room." the president choked out. Lana gave the chains a twist, snapping his neck._

" _Let's go, dears."_

" _We can't go back." said Emma. "They're right behind us."_

" _Get down." Lana commanded, swinging the chains just as their pursuers came around the corner. The chains flew, one hitting a man in the face and the other wrapping around the next guy's neck. Lana snapped his neck too and picked up their guns. She threw them to the others. "Let's keep moving, shall we?"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina watched silently as Angel lay Angelus in his crib, looking fondly at his child with a smile. He glanced up at her.

"What are you staring at?"

"You." She smirked.

He sighed contently, still looking at the sleeping babe. "I love my kids, Regina. I don't know what I'd do without them."

Regina came to his side and looked at her little one. Her baby boy. Her first child to bear her blood. "Me neither." She put her hand on his arm, kissing the back of his bare shoulder. "You okay?" She knew it had taken Angel the hardest to adjust to finding out who she really was. AJ didn't really think much of it, but she supposed it was simply because he was so young.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He turned to look at her, putting his arms around her and pulling her close. "But I am glad my queen is back. It's been so boring on the set without you." He kissed her forehead and paused. "Never mind. Your sister was here. It's never boring with Zelena around."

Regina laughed softly. "I've noticed." It was indeed good to be back doing the job she loved and being with her friends and family. Regina wasn't really concerned with the others much. Not everyone was happy about her return. In her absence, the show had gone down a bit and Jill and Adam had made a huge fuss over a decline in income. Not to mention they hoped to be the new faces of the show. As if the queen would ever leave her throne empty for long. John continued to try and give them a push into the spotlight but all the clear focus was on the queen, her king, and her children. At this point, Emma was more liked than the both of them, which they all found hilarious.

"So now what? It's been awhile since we made love, my king."

"Then we need to rectify that, my queen." He picked her up with effortless ease and tossed her back on the bed. He pushed apart her legs and looked down. "Yes, I have missed you so much."

Regina laughed and pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you, Angel of my life."

He smiled. "And I love you, Queen of my heart."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Emma." Regina said as she, the blonde and Angel were sitting in the trailer one day, watching Angelus fling blocks around the room. She gestured to her phone. "Have you ever heard of fanfiction?"

"I've heard of it. Never actually read anything." Emma said, sipping a drink and ducking a block.

"Oh, it's quite lovely. Well there's apparently one where you murder Angel, we save the world, adopt pretty much every child we see and have a ton of sex while doing it." Regina smirked, scrolling through the story, ignoring Angel looking over his shoulder at her. "The sex scenes are completely wrong though." she scoffed. " **You** were the screamer, not me." Emma started choking and Angel snickered.

"That's also a fair amount of people on this thing that have lost their minds. They think Jill and Lana should date. Can you believe that? Insanity."

"You two do seem to have some vague sexual tension going on there." Emma commented.

"Fuck you, Emma." Regina snapped, Enraged at the idea of being attracting to Jill in any way besides her being a prime murder candidate. "Why would you say that?" She went back to scrolling on her phone while Angel and Emma laughed. "Oooh, Emma. Here's one where we have a magic baby!"

"I think you need to get off that website."

"Hold the phone. They have one where Angel picks you over me." She looked up at Angel.

"Regina, that is just the product of someone's vivid imagination. I would never choose anyone over you."

"I know." She said. "It's crazy anyway, I pick Robin too. Come here." She leaned over the side of the chair she was sitting in and pulled a marker out of her purse and wrote Regina's in giant letters on his bicep. "Mine." She whispered with a pleased smirk.

"Mine." Angelus repeated slowly.

"Ours." Regina grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comic con was a favorite place of his fiancée's. Angel enjoyed watching Regina interact with her fans, signing photos, doing panels. She absolutely adored it. He smiled watching her and Zelena answer questions from the crowd. Regina had told him how growing up as a queen had made her into this proper and rather stuck up woman. You couldn't tell that now by looking at her laugh with all of her being. She had always been witty and clever and she used every bit of it now to humor the people. She was truly something else.

A woman came up to the mic to ask a question. "How do you like being a mother?"

Regina grinned. "It is the best thing ever! I mean, I've always wanted to be a mother and I am, but to actually give birth and raise a child...it's absolutely wonderful. I just love it. Forgive me if I get super excited." She always became a bundle of excitement when she told anyone about Angelus and being a mom. Angel smirked when the next person came up to just tell her and Zelena that they were smoking hot. Regina switched from happy mom to arrogant and sexy queen in a heartbeat as she struck a pose. For the adoring crowd. When she walked off the stage, she was once again ecstatic mother as she picked up Angelus from Anjie. Regina didn't like for him to be in the spotlight a lot and hated for paparazzi to take a lot of pictures of him. He met up with his family in the parking lot and they drove to a nearby restaurant for dinner. He loved this family, his family. Spending the evening with the people he loved and the friends he had come to know from the show, it was perfection. For a while… When Regina and Jill were in each other's presence, there would be an inevitable conflict. It never escalated as far as it did during Season 1 though. Personally, he had no idea why they hated each other anyway, but they did, and on this night that hatred was taken to another level. It started with Jill, talking about how Regina should've stayed off the show, this and that. Nothing particularly concerning. But then she had the gall to kiss Angel, who was caught off guard because he hadn't been paying attention to the conversation. For a moment, Regina didn't react at all. She only did so when Jill patted Angelus on the head. That was strike three. It was utter chaos as Regina threw herself across the table and wrapped her arm around Jill's neck. Long story short, they got kicked out and had to stop at a drive thru for dinner.

"Sorry guys." Regina said softly as they drove back to the lot. "I am a mother, I should think about the example I set for my kids."

"Mom, I'm gonna be honest with you." Jason said. "Please forgive my language, but that was hella wicked."

"Hella wicked." Taj agreed.

Regina smiled and looked at Angelus, who threw up his arms and cheered. "Thank you dears, but wicked? Really? You have been spending too much time with your aunt." Zelena and Angel, sitting in the front seat, only laughed. Just another day in the life of the Mills-O'Connor family.

"So when are you guys getting married?" Zelena burst out. Angel nearly swerved the car off the road. "What?"

"What have we said about these random questions?" Regina asked.

"It was just a question, jeez." There was a long moment of silence before she looked at Angel. "Bought a ring yet?"

"How about we talk about you and Ral." Angel retorted.

"His name is Chris Matthews." Zelena corrected. "And there is nothing to talk about-" Regina burst out laughing, copying the one Zelena used when she was laughing at Chris's jokes.

"Oh Chris, you're so funny and so cute. Let's make babies-" Regina mocked. She screamed when Zelena threw herself into the backseat.

Angel rolled his eyes. "I am driving, you know. Hope we don't die in a horrible car accident because you two are crazy!" But he loved them anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Another 2 years of bliss passed for Regina and her family. Final Hour became bigger than ever, even releasing its own spin off and video game. Still, Regina didn't limit her family to this one show. During the long hiatuses they guest starred on others. Angel did a few episodes for Spartacus and the Walking Dead. Jason starred in a new tv show about superpowered teens and Taj was working on a special project about being a teen genius who solved crimes. Regina and Zelena both made guest appearances in Game of Thrones but that show's track record of characters meant theirs weren't alive long. Regina went on to make more appearances on talk shows and a few other TV shows while Zelena took to making movies a bit more. It was exciting and so amazing she could hardly believe that this was now her life. She simply could not be happier.

She and Angel's relationship hit some ups and downs over the years. As wonderful as life seemed to be, there were still plenty of complications. The biggest one being that although Regina would share custody of their son, she wanted the lion's share of it. She trusted Angel. She loved Angel. But she had also trusted Emma. She had also loved Emma. Her son still ended up being taken from her. She didn't want anyone to have the potential to do the same here. Not with Angelus. Not with her baby boy. It was an argument they would have time and time again.

"What do you think I'm going to do, Regina?" Angel demanded, facing his lover across the kitchen island. "Steal my own son?"

"I've had enough experience with someone taking my family." Regina hissed. "It's not like it's that big of a deal, Angel. It won't change anything."

"Except the fact that you would control all aspects of our son's life."

Regina scoffed. "You're ridiculous. You are his father and you live with us, you can be his father. What does it matter who signs permission slips for school?"

"We are supposed to be raising our son **together**. Have you considered the future complications that will arise if I have to go to you for every little thing?"

Regina sighed and looked down. "Everyone I have ever loved has either left me or been taken from me. Angelus is my first child, my **first** miracle. You have no idea what that means to me or what devastation it would bring if he were taken from me."

Angel took a deep breath and she looked up at him. "I am not one of those people. I will never hurt you like that. You **have** to trust me."

"I do." Regina said firmly. "I do, but when it comes to my children, Angel, the only person I feel I can truly trust, is myself. They're my everything and without them I don't know what I would do."

"You've got to trust me, Regina. You know me. I know you. We've been together for what, over 2 years? And you still can't trust me?" Angel demanded. He scowled and suddenly jumped over the counter.

"Angel, what the-" Angel picked her up and kissed her, carrying her through the house. "Angel, where are you-" He kicked open their bedroom door and threw her onto the bed. "Angel, every time we have a disagreement, sex is not going to fix the problem."

"Then what do I have to do to get you to understand that I only want what is best for our family?"

"Nothing. I already know that's what you want."

"So you're not going to change your mind."

"No."

This was only one example of their small problems. Angelus however was growing into a strong and happy young boy. At 3 years old he was spoiled rotten and lived a life of complete comfort alongside his brothers. When the boys weren't working, they were enjoying the little homestead Regina had made to the fullest extent. AJ had been accepted into the fold with open arms and he adored Regina. She adored him in return. That also brought another problem in the form of Nicole, AJ's birth mother, who refused to stop her pursuit of her son and eventually, Angel himself. She followed them all the way to Brazil and even tried to file a custody lawsuit against Angel. It ended in disaster for her. She lost the case big time and Angel went on to get a restraining order against her. Other than that, life was pretty amazing.

One morning she walked into Angelus' room and found him playing with a toy wolf. He laughed as he ran back and forth over his bed, holding the wolf over his head. "Mommy, look what Taj bought me." He said, presenting it to her proudly.

"My, that is a beautiful animal." Regina smiled, sitting on the bed next to him. He was going to be handsome like his father and already was showing signs of good athleticism. He had his head shaved, like Angel's was now, and hated wearing clothes. He would've preferred rolling in the mud to wearing a shirt. Regina handed him in an oversized shirt he liked to wear and he put it on without complaint before holding up his wolf again.

"Can we go to the zoo again and see the wolves, Mommy?"

"We can do whatever you want, my darling." Regina replied, kissing his cheek. Talking about wolves made her think about Ruby. It had been over 6 years since she'd been to Storybrooke. It felt like a lifetime ago. Maybe...Maybe it was time to go back and close that chapter of her life. She would've liked to visit the mausoleum at least. She kissed her little boy again and left the room to make a phone call. She still possessed the werewolf's number, one of the few people in Storybrooke that she didn't consider an enemy. Despite being Snow's strongest friend and supporter, the werewolf had also maintained a sense of neutrality when it came to Regina, only leaping in when innocents were in danger. Unlike many, she knew Regina's story. A small consequence of Regina deciding to get drunk one night at Granny's. Regina hardly considered her a friend, but she wasn't an enemy to fight either.

Regina pressed call on Ruby's number and leaned against the wall, waiting for the werewolf to answer. Angelus ran by, making her smile, hurrying to welcome his father who burst in the front door dramatically yelling "Lucy, I'm home!"

"Hello? Regina?" Ruby said.

"Miss Lucas, how are you?" Regina asked.

"Great. You?" The younger brunette sounded a buzz with excitement. "Saw last night's show. Can't believe you guys found the cure! Can't wait to see how you guys bring down the evil government now."

Regina smirked. "Stay tuned and you'll see. I was actually calling, Miss Lucas, because I am in need of a small favor."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I might plan a little trip to Storybrooke soon. Plans haven't been confirmed but it's a possibility." She looked down the hallway to make sure no one was in earshot. "The thing is, my youngest prince is infatuated with wolves."

"Excellent choice. We are the best at everything." Ruby replied.

"Indeed. I was hoping you would let him...see you."

"In wolf form."

"Yes."

There was a small pause. "Alright, but you and Angel have to sign some stuff for me."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Deal."

"Great."

"If there is any news on the date, I'll let you know. Thank you, Miss Lucas."

"Anytime, Miss Mills."

Regina hung up the phone and went into the kitchen where Angel and Angelus were eating ice cream cones. Angel was reading the papers she had left on the counter and he looked up when she stepped into the doorway. "You're sharing the rights?"

"You are his father." Regina said simply. "Sign them and I'll have Anjie send them in."

"Thank you."

Regina nodded and looked down at her youngest son, spilling ice cream all over his face, but enjoying every second of it. Her other sons were all doing well. AJ, now 10, was growing into a handsome young boy and his writing had improved with Regina and Angel's support. He still had his thick curly hair and was still shy, but spending time with Jason and Taj had broken him out of his shell. Taj and Jason, both 16, were doing better than ever. Regina's health plans had worked well for the both of them and they were in excellent shape. Taj was starting to get into directing and screenwriting and Jason was interested in doing action movies and stunts now. It was Regina's dream for them to succeed and they were fulfilling it by the day. She spoiled them almost rotten. For their last birthdays they had celebrated them all as one and closed down the entire block to do so. They received over 50 presents and Regina had even called in a few favors with some celebrities to come give her birthday boys a birthday kiss on the cheek. Adele had come to give Taj a kiss, Beyonce had come to meet Jason and AJ received a kiss from Shakira. Angelus had been more than satisfied with a kiss from his mommy. No expense had been spared, not when Regina could magically create money. Life was good. It was excellent, as a matter of fact.

"How would you like to see storybrooke?" Regina asked without looking at Angel.

"Thought you never wanted to go back there."

Regina shrugged, conjuring a wet cloth to hand to Angelus. He tried to wipe his face, but only ended up smearing the ice cream across his cheeks. She cleaned him up with magic and sent him and his little wolf on his way.

"Regina." Angel pulled her into his arms. "Is everything okay?"

She smiled and licked some ice cream off his nose. "Life couldn't get any better, my dear." He smiled and kissed her lips. "Sorry about the whole custody thing."

"You've lived your life on full guard for years. I don't expect you to just be open and free with me." Angel replied, kissing her nose. "Just give me a chance."

Regina nodded and buried her face in his neck. She was warm and comfortable until she felt something wet land on top of her head. She snapped back and glared at the ice cream dripping from Angel's cone. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that. What's this about Storybrooke?"

She stepped back, wiping her head and running her hands through her hair, fluffing it out. A haircut would be needed soon. "Angelus loves wolves and there happens to be a werewolf in Storybrooke."

"So...You want to take our son to play with a werewolf." He tossed the rest of the ice cream cone in the trash. "Is that the only reason?"

"No, I would like to see Roland. It's been a couple months since they went home. Also, I wanted to visit my family's crypt." Regina answered, wrapping her arms around herself.

Angel pulled her back against him and kissed her forehead. "If it is what my queen desires, then I must give it to her. However, I have one condition before you show me your world."

"And what's that?"

"You have to come meet my parents."

"Oh, no!" Regina yelped, turning around and firmly crossing her arms.

"Regina, they'll love you."

"What if they don't? What if they don't like that I can't have children? Or that I'm not a virgin? Or that I'm older than you?" She was terrified of meeting Angel's parents, something he'd been pushing for the last year.

"Okay, Regina, one: none of that makes any sense. I love you. They'll love you just as much as I do. But you have to go meet them first."

Regina frowned and wrapped her arms around herself again. "What if they don't think I'm good enough? They might hate me and say something rude and I might make your house explode. To protect them...I say we forget this whole thing."

Angel rolled his eyes with a smile. "The Evil Queen is afraid?"

She glared at him. "Don't push it."

He smirked and crossed his arms. "Well, that's my condition. Take it or leave it."

Regina pouted. "I'll think about it." She said, quickly leaving the room. She headed out to the stables to think. Spirit neighed as he cantered along the fence to come greet her. She smiled and stroked his nose. His little harem of females had produced 16 foals in the last few years. She decided to sell 10 of them, their prices averaging at around $12,000 each. The rest she kept for her family. Spirit followed into the stables and she spotted Trish cleaning a red female's hooves. "How is she?" Regina asked in concern.

Trish glanced up. "Oh, she's fine. Just an annual checking." She stood up and untied the mare, releasing her back into the paddock.

"How's Trigger?" Trigger was a young foal with a white coat like his father that Regina had chosen as a gift for little Roland.

"Great." Trish answered. "One of the best of the bunch."

"Excellent. I'm planning a trip. It'll probably be sometime next week. I'll need him packed up by then." Trish dipped her head and went to go get cleaned up. Regina gave Spirit a push towards the paddock and once he was in, closed the gate. Her thoughts turned to Storybrooke. The place that was meant to be her happy ending. The place that she was supposed to live happily ever after with her son. Now it was just a tiny town filled with hateful and angry people who hated her guts. They had tried to kill her, tried to banish her, taken her son. A smile touched her lips as she thought about returning with her new family and her new career, showing all of them that the queen would never die. They would never be rid of her because she was just that amazing. The smile faded. Then she was going to have to meet Angel's parents… Oh no.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!

A/N: Short but a little sweet just to give you guys an update on the Mills-O'Connor family. Next chapter will be longer once Regina goes back to visit to Storybrooke and meets Angel's parents. Should be fun...for some people.


	8. Chapter 8

The town was just as she remembered it. Dull, colorless boring. It hadn't changed at all since she left. Her mansion was untouched. As it should be. It was the same. Big, empty and dark. A mere reflection of the status she once had.

Regina silently looked around the house. Angel put his arms around her from behind, pulling her close. "It used to feel like home."

"It was never your home." Angel said with assurance. "Your home is right here wrapped in these guns." He grinned, flexing his arms.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're right. Let's get settled for the night and I'll give you guys a tour."

The walk through the streets was a lot different than it had been before. Before, people looked at her with fear. With terror. If it wasn't that, it was pity. The fallen queen. Hated by all and loved by none. Now, they seemed to be nervous as she walked down the street with her new family. They were still afraid to approach her. Regina was no longer the Evil Queen, but to the rest of the world she might as well have been royalty. That status made them nervous. That status produced a new kind of fear.

Pongo was the first to approach her, followed by Archie. "Regina. It's good to see you again."

"You too, cricket." She smiled. "Archie, this is Angel and my sons, Angelus, AJ, Taj and Jason. Boys, this is Archie. Also known as Jiminy Cricket."

Archie shook each of their hands before looking at Regina. "How long will you be back in town?"

"Not long. I only came back to...close this chapter in my story."

Archie smiled. "I'm glad you've found your happiness."

"Thank you, Archie. We have to go. We have to meet Ruby in a little bit."

"Um, Regina?" She arched an eyebrow at his timid question. "Could you maybe sign something for me?"

Regina smirked. "Of course, Archie." They went back to his office and all signed some stuff for him. Afterwards they made their way to Granny's.

"This doesn't seem like too bad a place." Angel commented.

"It's really not." She agreed. "Well, without the occasional monster showing up. It's pretty homey." She looked down at Angelus as he suddenly took off running. Ruby ran to meet him and tossed him into the air. Facetiming his favorite werewolf was one of his favorite activities.

"How are my favorite celebs?" Ruby greeted. She wrapped each of the boys in a bearhug and even lifted Angel off his feet. "Hey Gina."

"Hello Miss Lucas. Let us eat before we break our hands from signing all of your stuff."

"Wolf!" Angelus said, looking at Ruby expectantly. Ruby grinned as she stepped back and let her eyes glow. It took barely a second for her shift into the form of a massive chocolate brown wolf.

"Holy shit!" Angel exclaimed.

Regina smirked. He was so cute. She picked up Angelus and placed him on Ruby's back. Ruby carefully carried him into the diner. As soon as she stepped in, all talking and moving ceased. She surveyed the crowd in that way she always used to do. The Evil Queen always snatched the attention of everyone in attendance. She drew in admiration, respect and fear. Regina lifted her chin and continued to a table where Ruby was sitting with Angelus, wagging her tail.

Granny's cooking skills hadn't diminished in the least and Regina made sure to order a feast for her family. Their smiles made her so happy. That is, until word got out that they were back and fools who seemed to have forgotten the way they treated Regina were suddenly in her face asking for an autograph. Ruby snarled and pushed Angelus behind her, but they kept pushing and pushing until Regina stomped her foot, sending a shockwave through the earth. It shook the diner and made her "fans" back away. She nodded to the others and motioned to the door. Ruby followed with Angelus perched on her back and they left the diner again. It was because of this that she had no intention of staying long. She wordlessly lead her family to the family crypt. It had become overgrown with vegetation and the inside was filled with cobwebs and bugs. With a wave of her hand, she cleaned the place up and conjured two bouquets of roses and placed on the two stone coffins where her parents lay.

"Your mom was a psychopathic bitch but… I can't help but be happy things worked out this way at least." Angel said. "But I'm sure even she is proud of you. I know your dad is. What's not to be proud of?"

Regina smiled sadly and looked at her father's coffin. Jason took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Mom."

A few hours later saw her sitting on the paddock fence, watching the boys and Roland riding their horses around the meadow. Angel sat next to her, looking at her with concern. "What?"

"You've been a little...disconnected, since we got here. I was just worried."

"I'm fine." Regina assured him. "Just reliving a lot of dark memories. Doing a lot of thinking. You're handling all this a lot better than I expected."

"I'm used to it. Mostly anyway."

Regina sighed. "This town was meant to be my haven. My happy ending. There's here for me now."

"You're my happy ending." Angel said, making her smile.

"I know."

/

That evening, Regina and the boys went to Snow's for dinner. Emma was pleased to see them and Charming was ecstatic. She hadn't realized he was such a big fan of the show. Henry didn't even bother to come downstairs for dinner, but she didn't let it bother her. The next day they flew back out to the homestead in Brazil before making their way to California. Angel's parents lived in a large house on the beach, bought by Angel himself.

Regina was beyond nervous. She was wearing a simple blue summer dress and sandals. She had tried to make herself look presentable but disregarded a lot of makeup. She held Angel's hand tightly, following the boys who had raced ahead.

Angel's father was the first to exit the house. He was a rather tall man, sporting jet black hair, a thick black beard, neatly groomed, and skin darkened harshly by the sun. Although he had a bit of a large gut, he was very strong looking. It was clear that his son got a great deal of his looks from him. Angel went to embrace his father and introduced the boys before turning to Regina. "Dad, this is Regina. Regina, this is my father, Diego O'Connor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Regina said, extending her hand.

Diego shook it firmly with a wide grin. "Finally this boy brings you here to meet us." He clocked Angel on the back of the head and politely took her hand to lead her inside. "Welcome. We've heard so much about you. And you have more grandsons!" He said, ruffling Jason's hair.

"He wanted lots of grandchildren." Angel whispered to her.

Regina looked around the beautifully furnished home as she was lead through it to the kitchen where the most delicious and mouthwatering aromas permeated the air. Angel's mother was a beautiful voluptuous woman with gray streaked black hair that nearly reached her waist. She was wearing a long, floral dress that swished as she laid out the table. When she looked up and saw her son, she burst into smiles and Portuguese. Angel laughed as she hugged him. Regina nervously kept quiet. The father was one thing, but the mother was another story. She knew from experience how protective mothers were of their sons.

"Grandma Sophia." AJ took Regina's hand and pulled her forward. "Meet Regina. She's the greatest ever." He rattled off a list on why Regina was so great and she was sure her cheeks were bright red by the stop Angel managed to make him stop. Sophia was staring at him in shock.

"I've never heard you speak so many words at once!" She looked at Regina in awe. AJ had always been a reserved child, bordering on reclusive, but spending time with Regina and her sons had broken him out of his shell a little bit. He was a happier, healthier little boy who she had come to adore as if he were her own. Sophia came to wrap her arms around Regina. "Welcome, my dear, when is the wedding?"

"Mom!" Angel snapped.

"What? It has been 3 years and no ring?" Sophia continued, scolding her son in portuguese.

Regina smiled. It was proposed that the boys take the bags upstairs and get everything settled while Regina helped Sophia in the kitchen.

"I am glad my son found someone like you." Sophia said.

"Someone like me?" Regina asked, curious and slightly offended.

"Someone strong, who won't cringe. Not like Nikki." Sophia sighed. "She had a lot of problems that Angel couldn't help her fix. But you, you're good for him. I've seen you on the tv and he talks about you all the time."

"T-thank you." Regina said, silently cursing herself for stuttering. But she was relieved that Angel's parents approved of her.

"You were scared to come meet us." Sophia said, leaning against the stove. "Why?"

"I've never met the parents before." Regina admitted. "I haven't been in a relationship as serious as this."

Sophia chuckled. "Girl, we approved of you years ago. Disapproved of you waiting so long to come see us, but you gave us grandchildren so we forgive." Regina smiled. "Let's go tell the boys dinner is ready before Diego and Angel decide 'fix' something." She walked to the stairs and yelled up it in portuguese.

Regina laughed at the woman's antics and could really see herself being a part of the family. She took a seat and watched as the flood of testosterone came flying down the stairs at the call for dinner. They each took a seat and Sophia said the grace for them before they started passing around the massive amount of dishes. Regina moaned at her first bite. "Sophia, this is amazing."

"You should try her lasagna." Angel said.

"Mom makes the best lasagna." Taj countered.

"Tomorrow we should have a lasagna-off." Jason added with a grin.

"I agree." Diego said, feeding Angelus.

"She cooks?" Sophia looked at Angel in shock. "You are a keeper, aren't you?"

Regina blushed and smiled. Yes, this...felt like home.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

"It is a sad day in television, folks. After a 6 and a half year long run and the explosion of a pop cultural phenomenon all over the world, Final Hour, the most watched television show of this decade, has reached its final season." Melanie Carlyle said to the camera. "It was a bittersweet day for fans across the nation when John Sharp, the writer and director of the popular program announced that this last episode would be the final one. They would not finish the season and there would not be a finale. Of course, there has been considerable backlash across all social media platforms and according to such posts, the actors involved with the show are just as clueless as the fans. I'm joined here by the sons of our queen, our princes, Jason and Taj Mills. Hopefully they can shed some light on this entire situation. " The crowd cheered as Melanie turned to her guests. Taj sported a black suit and tie, looking like his usual dapper self. Jason was dressed more casually, in jeans and a button down shirt. They both smiled and played to the crowd before turning to their host as well. "So what's going on? You guys just stop the show, not even wait for the end of the season?"

"Well," Jason said. "It's not really through any decision of ours. Our contracts were running out and John refused to give us new ones. We had at least 2 more seasons planned and we were all set to go, but then we got the call. The show was ending. No explanation."

"Our parents are still fighting to keep it going." Taj added. "But at the moment, there's no telling what's going to happen."

"I mean, it can't be a publicity stunt, the show has tons of views."

"Precisely."

"But how- why-"

"We know as much as you do." Taj said. "And it's been pretty tough, considering that we gave years of our lives to this show, to making it the best it can be and now someone is trying to destroy that without even the courtesy to face us and tell us why."

"Rumor has it John was getting a little too big for his britches, wasting money...drugs and stuff…" Melanie lowered her voice as if they weren't on national tv sitting in front of a studio audience.

"I mean, probably." Jason shrugged. "I didn't know him that well, didn't really want to. Could honestly care less what happens to him at this point."

"He was a good man whenever we met." Taj smirked at his brother. "And gave Mom time off whenever she asked for it and extra maternity leave, so he's not a complete ass and it might not even be his fault. At the end of the day, I only feel sorry for the fans. They basically supported us since the beginning and I just feel bad that this is the way it might end. They deserve so much more than this."

"If the show is ending, are there any future plans for the royal family? Now that your mom and your show are Emmy winners, there should be plenty of doors open for you all. John is making mistake by letting you go."

The brothers both laughed. "Always plans." Jason said with a nod. "Just gotta keep moving. If this is for profit, I don't get it, but John can do what he likes. If the show continues, we will continue to play our roles as best we can. Completely for our fans."

"Yes, there's always something new to try." Taj agreed. "And as Jason said, we will do what we can for our fans out there."

"And any news on the rest of the family?"

"Just some small projects here and there, but Mom is working on something big…"

"Oh my god!" Melanie yelled excitedly as the crowd oohed. "What is it? Can you give us any hints? Please?"

Jason and Taj exchanged looks before sharing a smirk. "The Queen is dead...Long live the Evil Queen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


End file.
